<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hold Me Close, And Never Let Me Go by S0ckyscribbledoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730272">Hold Me Close, And Never Let Me Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle'>S0ckyscribbledoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Spider, Deer, and Cat [Universe] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1920s, Accents, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor mom is so fun to write, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, And A Actual Scene Of Henroin Being A..good??? Dad for once, Angel Dust's Name is Anthony (Hazbin Hotel), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Big sister Molly, Blood, Blood Kink, Cajun Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Cannibalism, Character Death, Cigarettes, Cooking, Dark Humor, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay Male Character, Guns and Bats, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Human Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Human Husk (Hazbin Hotel), It's gonna get worse, M/M, Mafia family drama, Marijuana, Multi, Murder, Original Character(s), Pansexual Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Pets, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Protective Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Romantic Fluff, Slurs, Some fluff before angst, Threats, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Vomiting, Voodoo doll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:02:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0ckyscribbledoodle/pseuds/S0ckyscribbledoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is pilling onto Anthony's life more and more over time. His father is pressuring him and disowning him, he's going to be a big brother soon, his grades are slipping and bully's wanna use him for a quick buck and now he's stuck with a drunk junior and a creepy sophomore who's smile is wider then any one smile he's ever seen. </p><p>I wonder how this'll go..</p><p>( Hi, uh Edit ;w;, So I re-read threw this story and found some errors that annoyed me and went back to fix it, sorry if there was confusion)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust &amp; Angel Dust's Mother (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust &amp; Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust &amp; Henroin (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust &amp; Molly (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust's Mother/Henroin (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Molly/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Spider, Deer, and Cat [Universe] [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Why are relationships so complicated for Anthony..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>" -Anthony you're a ma...-!.."</p><p>
  <em>" Watch out, weirdo."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>.." ...-e's a psycho-.."</em>
</p><p><em>"-<strong>Watch it skank</strong></em>." A loud crash echoed through the hall. The towering junior spat out as he forcefully slammed the sophomore boy into the wall. Anthony's pearly white teeth were now caked in the coding of bright red blood. dripping from his mouth. His jaw must be broken at this point. It hurts like a bitch, but he could handle it.</p><p>" Aww, can't ya just PISS off today?~" Anthony hissed back as his white uniform shirt was now painted bright red.</p><p>" Piss off?!" The lanky one laughed hollered through the empty hallway." YA WINKED AT US FA<em>G-!"</em> The idiots cussed as his jaw was slammed upwards. Blood hit the locker as Anthony's knuckles were covered in a mix of his own and the older student's blood.</p><p>" Aren't so tough<em> now are we, hmmm</em>?" Anthony nabbed at his gray book bag. He smirked as he retrieved a small light pink, swiss army knife. Popping out the blade, he stalks over to the lackeys that came after him today.</p><p>" Now, how 'bout you tell me who sent ya to annoy my ass while I was <em>stuck </em>at this crack house. And <em>I'll only cut your dicks off-HEY!?" Anthony</em> cried in confusion as his knife was viciously ripped from his hands.</p><p>" Anthony<em> Ragno. Detention now." </em>One of the school's teachers hisses back at him, holding his wrist so tightly it was practically burning his skin around his wrist. It hurts so much this teacher could even give his Pa a run for his money.</p><p>" <em>What?! Come on! It was them-!"</em></p><p><em>" Detention. Now. </em>Unless Mr. Ragno, you'd like to scrape off gum that's covering our campus grounds?" The school's teacher spat back, knowing Anthony won't dare touch that shit.</p><p>" WHAT!? Detention!? But It wasn't me who started it-!" Ah and went up by the teacher making Anthony freeze up a little.</p><p>" <em>Did I ask for a backtalk? Detention or clean up? As well as a phone call phone if you don't </em><em>cooperate."</em></p><p>He sucked his teeth as he gripped his bag's strap tightly. Shoving into the towering teacher's side." <em>Tsk. </em>Whateva. I'm not touching shit baldy." The teacher, who was not balding one bit began to let out a growl before Anthony's eyes caught a ruler being retrieved from the teacher's belt.</p><p>Anthony never sprints to detention faster in his life.</p><hr/><p>A school bell rang through the halls as most of the students left for home, jobs, or to go hang out with their friends.</p><p>..<em>Yeah, Anthony</em> never did that shit. Would he have loved it? Oh big time, but breaking jaws and story windows are way funnier than getting milkshakes with some people.</p><p>Did he wish sometime he could maybe do that stuff? Yes. He was the 'failure' of his family after all. Hell, He was a high school sophomore, at the age of 16, but mainly he was given that label in the family because he was gay in a <em>very</em> religious family, but also wore his sister's makeup and got in fights with other students a lot. Wasn't his fault they wanted to mess with him all the time for wanting to kiss guys or wear makeup.</p><p>If only Anthony was born '' right'' they'd say, maybe if he could only just like girls like others did. Maybe get a girlfriend, then he'd have a chance of getting accepted by his family again. He always daydreamed about himself; imagining hitting twenty-one and having a drink Pa at the bar like those movies he'd watched. Him being proud of him. Calling him a son...<em>Not </em>calling him a freak. Not threatening him with leather or starvation. Not wishing his mother only had Molly. Not contemplating a lobotomy.</p><p>Just showing he'd cared for Anthony would be enough for him. It would be nice for once to know he cared for once...</p><p>With a hard crack behind him, Anthony's fantasies were snapped back to his cruel reality of a world. The door to the classroom slammed shut as the teacher who would be supervising the other kids checked into the room.</p><p>"<em>Ragno. Seat. Now</em>."</p><p>"Okay, okay. Jesus fuck, I don't need a damn speech to know where ta' sit." He hissed out towards the teacher and turned towards the half-empty class. Anthony tugged his bag tightly around his shoulder and kept his head looking at his boots. He already did want to be here and didn't need to start a fight with some rando. Anthony's nails pinched at the leather padding on his bag before his eyes caught something. Well, more like caught somethings.</p><p>His baby blue eyes immediately stared back at two students. An old druggy he remembered being one of the most notorious students on campus who sold there. He couldn't remember his name, but he knew his older brother bot cigs from him. So, maybe he was a junior like Racki?</p><p>Either way, the teen was giving a tired and annoyed expression, leaning on his desk as his hands were in his baggie grey hoodie. His hands began to twist at something in his pockets until he snuck a drink from his flask. His hair was messy and black with the small starting of a beard. He wore a white shirt and baggy pants, paired with his shoes had multiply holes in them all over.</p><p>Behind him was a much lankier boy. The kid had brown hair and he had a smile on his face. He wore a bright red vest and dress shirt on, which was an unusually nice outfit for school. But, I guess he could have not known about getting detention as well. The student was reading behind the much gruffer looking teen.</p><p>Anthony kept his head down and walked to the back of the class, hoping to avoid other students.</p><p>Before he could even sit down, a voice shot through the room. Making Anthony jump in his seat.</p><p>"Hello!" the kid chirped, his tone reminding Anthony of some old talk shows. He tried to straighten himself up in his chair.</p><p>"My name is Alastor, I thought I would introduce myself and my good, dear friend to you. Since we will be spending the rest of the afternoon together!" He gestured his hand out to Anthony as he could see the much rougher teen staring at him from the corner of his eye.</p><p>"...Uhh..hi." He shook his hand back. It felt so weird and so formal for someone here." Names Anthony." He pushed back his almost blinding, blond color hair.</p><p>" Anthony! Such a wonderful name! Truly wonderful! This is my good friend Husker!" The teenager behind him looked up from their seat. The kid, who was named Husker? Apparently.</p><p>He nodded back at Anthony as he did the same, pushing back his curls and smoothing them against his head.</p><p>" I'm Husk.." He didn't seem like he wanted to talk much or be there either, making it awkward between the three.</p><p>" Sooooooo.." Anthony drew out, trying to fill the silence." Whatcha in for? If we're goin' to be here for a while, betta to know why." Anthony questioned the two.</p><p>" Caught selling weed on campus. He called out the teacher on a real racist comment. She's an ass." Husk explained as he pulled out his flask.</p><p>" <em>Well, it was quite rude!" </em>Alastor stated back. A smile pushed against his face.</p><p>'' Wasn't saying it was smiling." Husk learned against Alastor's desk but was only met with a light hand, pushing against his face.</p><p>" <em>Not now, dear Husker!" </em>Alastor's voiced lowered, as Husk leaned up and rolled his eyes with a smile.</p><p>" Whatever, can this fucking guy hurry it up? I got bills to pay." Anthony's eyes were on the two as they went into playful banter. The two were friends with each other, maybe knew each other or a while? He couldn't tell yet.</p><p>" Alright." A new voice entered making the kids in the detention room silent as the teacher walked into the spare room, annoyed that he was stuck with these delinquents for 3 whole hours.</p><p>" Listen, I don't want to be here anymore then you-"</p><p>" T<em>hen why'd you volunteer to do this</em>?" Husk smirked, leaning back in his chair as if he owned the place. Alastor was behind him and didn't say anything to his comment to the teacher. He didn't like him much either, so he only smiled at the teacher, which usually creeped him out. The guy groaned and held his face as his other hand swirled his cup of coffee.</p><p>" I'm not in the mood kid." He sighs." Grab the trash bags and sticks. We're going to the field. We're picking up trash and I better not see any of you slacking off." The teachers spat, shoving spins and bags into the student's hands, rough enough to cause Anthony to stumble on his feet. He glared annoyed as the teacher walked down the line of students. His eyes narrow at the guy.</p><hr/><p>Trash sticks pierce through plastic chip bags and empty pop cans that practically coated their campus grounds.</p><p>" This is practically a cesspool for bacteria!" Alastor remarked in a forced positive tone.</p><p>" Damn right it is." Husk grumbled to the smaller teenager. " I might be a pothead and drunk, but I never could eat this much junk." He pulled up at a garbage bag as it dragged against the grassy field.</p><p>Anthony only watched the two chat back and forth. He wasn't in the best mood, being after school for so long and having to pick up other people's messes like some damn janitor. Though, he was happy he didn't have to go home to his dad. His eyes widen when he felt something get. Thrown against his back. He groaned and turned around ready to pick it up. However, he was met with a slimy rag being thrown into his face. Making him gag and pull it off.</p><p>"<em> Oh look who it is</em>!" Anthony groaned as he tightened his grasp around the sweat rag." The fags got your rag! What a gross skank!" It just had to be these idiots. Of all days to get detention he got it today. Fan-Fucking-tastic.</p><p>" Leave me alone. You chucked it at me, plus.." Anthony smirks looking up and down the junior's body.</p><p>"You're not my type. OR Eva. will. be." He popped his hip out with each word like he was studding down a runway, then proceeded to grab his trash stick off the ground. A hardball crashed into the back of his head, making him hiss and stagger forward. Anthony's head pounded as his brain felt like it was knocked loose. He gripped the back of his head and turned around to face the older students.</p><p>" <em>HEY! LISTEN! PISS THE FUCK OFF! WHAT DON'T YOU FUCKWITS UNDERSTAND BY THAT!?"</em></p><p>Anthony hissed back to the jocks. In his fit of rage, he took his heavy bag of school trash and threw it into the gang of school bullies. Once the disgusting trash hit the leader's chest, sliding down it with a sticky substance covering it, It was like all fucking hell broke loose. Anthony's eyes widen in fear, his heart bounded at what he just did. <em>His skin felt icy and cold.</em></p><p>" <em>Oh</em>..your dead now." He growled out, slamming his sneakers into the payment as Anthony instinctively threw his hands up into the air to protect himself. The jock that was victim to Anthony's garbage attack swung first on the younger teen. Hitting him in the chin. Anthony hissed in pain as His jaw pulsates with pain. Though, he couldn't focus on it for long as he was shoved back in the chain-linked fence. It rocked back and forth from the added weight pressed into it.</p><p>" <em>Now you listen up like a good skank and kiss something you were always going to see sooner or later.</em>" The junior growled out as Anthony's head was tilted up a little. A Sharp knife was pressed against his chin.</p><p>" I don't care bitch.." he spat into his attacker's face, the biggest one of them all.</p><p>" Been threw enough shit before..and you, sure enough, Aren't the worst of it...Sides, this doesn't seem all fair." His familiar wicked smirk returned to his twisted face." 'bought seven of you, picking on little ol' me, I don't call that a fair game.."The boy who held the weapon against his neck growled loudly.</p><p><em>There goes his complexion</em>.</p><p>Molly's sure going to get on his case about that. Anthony hissed as he closed his eyes tightly, the pain of his injured jaw taking away his ability to quip back at the basketball player.</p><p>" <em>Excuse me,</em> Gentlemen! I think this game here is a tad inequitable! Now, isn't it?" Alastor's smile sent shivers down Anthony's spine as he was held against the chain-linked wall. The blonde grinning like a mad man as the two holding him let go.</p><p>" I'd have to agree with you on that, shorty." Husk huffed out with a rough look over his face." <em>Travis. </em>Piss off. You're a damn junior, fucking you should know better." The taller teen spat in their direction. Alastor's smile widened even more, to almost creepy levels of smiling.</p><p>"Boss, it's the casino kids..." The smaller one whispered with a panic tone. "Fuck it." He shoved Anthony into the fenced area." We're outta here. Come on, guys." The team of bullies, steered clear from Husk and Alastor as if they were diseased. If looks could kill, then all of them would have caught something by the looks they gave them.</p><p>The groups of teens left with their tails between their legs at the site of Husk and Alastor's approaching them, making Anthony wonder what they did to these guys. Anthony hissed out a line of cusses as his jaw ached from the punch given to him.</p><p><em>He could also somehow taste blood? </em>Great.<em> Just great. He was bleeding more today.</em></p><p>The brunette stepped forward and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe at the other's face.</p><p>" My My, You sure did get yourself into a scuffle there, Anthony! Your nose looks fine. But your jaw might be sore for a few days! You didn't break it, how wonderful. You may have a black eye for a few days though." His voice was thoughtful, as it was clear as day this guy, Alastor, had an accent.</p><p><em>A kinda cute one at that</em>.</p><p>" Woof." Another voice came in as Husked walked over, leaning over Alastor's shoulder but not against him. " He got ya good in the jaw." Anthony didn't even realize his face was being held up in his hands. They felt rough, but warm and careful at the Sam time.</p><p>" Quite a show you gave us there." Alastor hummed as he retrieved his handkerchief to wipe at the other's face clean from the gore.</p><p>" Eh'...Travis and his herd of sheep have been pickin' on me since middle school. No big deal. I'll get his ass for messin' with a Ragno." Anthony grumbles out, tracing his thumb along his chin.</p><p>" We should probably get that shit cleaned up before it gets infected or just covered up. At least till you get home." Husk pointed out, seeing that Alastor's helpful action didn't help much to Angel's damaged face.</p><p>" Shall we take our leave?" Anthony stood up as his expression was a confused one. " I don't think buzz kill over there is going to let us leave."</p><p>" Oh. He will. Come on, if we cut through the second hallway while getting to the good bathrooms." He pulled out a small polaroid picture from his back pocket before smirking at it. The three made their way towards the exit and right past the teacher there.</p><p>" Going to walk around. Don't say anything bout this and your wife doesn't have to know this happened." Anthony's never seen a teacher's face go so pale in the middle of the day. He shifted farther away from them as he sipped nervously at his drink and quickly nodded to them.</p><p>" Goodbye, sir!" Alastor gave his farewell and waved a quick hand up. The teacher looked practically mortified there.</p><p>" So, whatcha use as blackmail against the idiot? <em>Something terrible I hope</em>?" Anthony snickered as he tried keeping his jaw sorta still in his hands.</p><p>" Found him banging one of the decent looking teaches her. Was failing his class so I used it. Would have failed if I didn't." Husk grumbled as he felt a soft nudge against his shoulder.</p><p>'' I see, and my studies with you never helped?" Alastor's smile pressed against his cheek as his words seemed to be more serious, but it was falling behind the wall of his accent and playful smile and attitude.</p><p>".. Аластор...You know what you do for me helped me so much. Hell, I'd still be a sophomore like you if it wasn't for that dumb-at the time- study sessions." He chuckled, though even from Anthony starting to have walk slower when he saw the two talking again, could hear it. His chest ached a little, though he didn't understand why. He just met these two and the way they acted made him feel the need to have it as well.</p><p>His eyes widen as he watched Husk's hand graze against Alastor's, his fingers flicker towards the other's hand. Anthony stops in his tracks as he watches Husk's hand wrap around the brunette's hand.</p><p>"..You guys are...<em>dating</em>?"</p><p>The two's expressions that were once sweet had turned sour and embarrassed by the situation they somehow got themselves into. Alastor's heels click against the ground as he refused to face Anthony, his hand over his smile as his cheeks were bright pink against the skin.</p><p>Husk's face was nervous, but not from being caught. He knows what there doing is bad and they still did it.</p><p>" <em>You can't tell anyone about this. I'm not going to let this ruin this." </em>Husk almost snarled at him like an animal in a protective stance.</p><p>Anthony jumped back and held up his hands." Wait! Do you guys think I'm gonna go snitchin' on you two for holding hands?! I'm..I'm gay too." His head sinks to the floor with a sigh." I know how it feels.."</p><p>"..<em>We..I'm sorry Anthony, my fellow. I and my dear Husker have been through enough trouble to know even by us holding hands in public...it could be the end for us."<br/></em></p><p><em>" </em>We don't want this to be a problem. We just want to fucking hold hands as anyone else could<em>."</em></p><p>
  <em>" Understandable..."</em>
</p><p>Anthony looked up as he felt a nervous sweat break against his neck when he caught sight of other students in the halls.</p><p>" Maybe..we should do this in a more private area.." His eyes shifted to behind them as Alastor sighed with a nod.</p><p>" <em>We should. Safer for us all." </em>The brunette wrapped his fingers around Husk's hand, nodding to himself.</p><p>" Let's just the bathroom and clean you up." Husk pointed to Anthony's face as he felt his lip drip speckles of blood.</p><p>" Lead the way, brows." A smirk stretched a crossed Anthony's face as he lets out a choked laugh from hearing Alastor cackle at his remark.</p><p>" <em>OH, EYEBROWS! HAHAHA! I get it! You do have, I must say, very noticeable large eyebrows!" Alastor snickered along as Husk's shoulders scrunched up around him.</em></p><p>
  <em>" Fucking hilarious.''</em>
</p><hr/><p><em>" </em>Soooo.." Smoke filled the bathroom as Anthony let puffs of the intoxicating smoke out through his mouth and nose." When did ya two start hooking up?" He coughed and placed the cigar back into his mouth, letting the ashes fall against the bathroom floor.</p><p>They had gotten Anthony's mouth patched up, but after the encounter in the field from the bully team, they decide to chill out in the bathroom till it was time to go home.</p><p>" Could we reframe from using..<em>that </em>word?"</p><p>" What? Hook up?"</p><p>Alastor visible cringed and scrunched his face and body up. His smile looked almost like it was being held up with pins." <em>Yes.</em>" Anthony let out a chuckle from his overreaction to the word, finding it hilarious. Though, his cheeks stung with a familiar glow. Bright pink.</p><p>His once hilarious laugh turned to a more nervous one." Y-Yeah, heh. We can."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>" Speaking of that, we're not gay."</p><p>Anthony's eyes widen as he choked against the thickening smoke from the cigarettes. Letting out harsh coughs he finally was able to choke out a few words.</p><p>" W-<em>What?!"</em></p><p>Husk rolled his eyes as he drew from his cigar." We're...together, but..we don't have a label for it. Never thought " Boyfriends" fit us. We're more of..partners almost. I'm his Sha and he's my..Уважаемые." Husk explained as Anthony gave a confused look to him.</p><p>" <em>Husker, you should know not everyone speaks Russian so talented like you!" </em>Alastor bit at his cigar to keep it still. Letting his sharpish teeth sink into the death stick.</p><p>" Russian eh?" Anthony lifted an eyebrow at him as Husk groaned.</p><p>" My dad was a marine. We lived in a lot of countries. Finally stopped moving around when my mom struck a gold mine here. We work at the Casino into the middle of New York."</p><p>" <em>While Husk here seemed to have traveled almost around the world" </em>Husk rolled his eyes at Alastor's exaggeration. "-<em>I'm from L</em><em>ouisiana, my Ma moved me hereafter complications with my father </em><em>occurred with him. They are together but I can tell it's not..healthy you could say..'' </em>Husk's hand tightens around Alastor's."...<em>But! My dear Mother is doing quite well! She runs a little shop I work at!"</em></p><p>Anthony's fingers clutch at his cigar."..Oh.." His eyes soften almost." Sorry.." He taps at his cigar, watching the ashes swirl down the drain from the tiny stream of water leaking at the sink.</p><p>" He moved here and ended up meeting my mom. She kinda helps them around here. Their shop is near the old butcher shop my father owns now." Husk sucked in a deep breath, letting smoke float up to the ceiling.</p><p>" They own a shop, but work in the casino?"</p><p>" What can I say, Mom, struck a gold mine" Husk shrugged." And they're damn good at card games and magic."</p><p>" Back to the main focus, and the bomb ya dropped on me." Angel smashed the last of his cigar down the drain." Whatcha mean you're not gay?" He questioned, genuinely interested in what they met. He only ever seen one to two things. Straight, Gay, or what his best friend Cherri is a lesbian. His school never went into great details about that stuff, more of saying how is your gay you'll be going to hell and yada yada yada.</p><p>Usually, that's when he starts to daydream. Especially with how homophobic everyone is at this school.</p><p>" It's kinda hard to explain, I just..like everybody. Weird right? I don't like talking to people. There only assholes or annoying. But I just like the idea of being with people. I'm not gay, I'm not straight either. I'm more..in the middle." He lets out a sigh as he pulls out his flask." I don't know, I'm just confused and I don't need any more of that pilling onto me." His fingers loop around Alastor's.</p><p>" So ya like everyone?"</p><p>" Anyone who doesn't make me want to snap their neck." Husk leaned against the bathroom stall. He closed his eyes and laid back trying to get comfy until he heard a snort sneaks out of Alastor as Smoke blew out his nose.</p><p>" <em>What's so funny shorty</em>?"</p><p>" <em>One, I'm not short. Two, you weren't saying that when you met me." </em>Alastor let out a chuckle. Husk's face scrunched up at the claim. Anthony snickered at the exchange.</p><p>" Stop encouraging this," Husk muttered.</p><p>" How did he acted?" Anthony purred, leaning against his legs with his arms.</p><p>" <em>Well-</em>"</p><p>" Don't even start the goody-two-shoes act you pull." Anthony snorted as he watched Alastor's grin get tight around his face from Husk's comment.</p><p>" Maybe it's just me, but I can't believe ya two gone this long without people catching on," Anthony uttered, picking at his zipper against his bag. Moving it up and down, like the sound of the zippering.</p><p>" <em>Quite simple when you don't do acts in public.</em>" Alastor hummed and ran his finger along with Husk's flask, taking a swing from it with almost a proper form.</p><p>" <em>Huh</em>?"</p><p>" <em>Remember our main focus?" </em>Alastor lets out a chuckle as the alcohol burned down his throat." While Husker here may...<em>appreciate forms of ..</em>'PDA'. I on the other hand am not fond of the idea of it happening to me. Lucky for me, Husker is okay with that." Alastor closed his eyes as his big smile turned to a pencil-thin one. A content tiny smile. Almost like he was watching Husk light a new cigar with his eyes close.</p><p>Husk lets out a gruff laugh." I try bein' considerate enough."</p><p>" Let me get this straight...Ya dating him?"</p><p>" <em>Yes."</em></p><p>" <em>But! </em>You don't like puckering up for smooches?"</p><p>" <em>Precisely."</em></p><p>" Unless it's not involving blood, then no. We don't do that stuff. I'm fine with it." A swift punch was given to Husk's shoulder. He snickered as Alastor's narrowed glare was looking directly at him.</p><p>" <em>One day I swear Husk, I am going to regret revealing things to you. Running your tongue amok</em>."</p><p>" Oh~ Blood huh?"</p><p>" <em>He's overreacting</em><em>."</em></p><p>" Before I dive into that" He wiggles his fingers at Alastor, who gave him a look of disgust." Whatcha do with each other then? Like instead of kissing and fucking, do you too like..?" He dragged on, trying to lead into one of them answering his question. Which, thankfully and surprisingly Alastor got.</p><p>" <em>Well</em>.." He looked over to Husk. He gave a more undetermined look, wanting to wait a while." We study together! I'm fine with him holding my hand...<em>Just not in public.</em>" Alastor grimaces, fingers gripping around his burnt-out cigar.</p><p>" But...You find doing it in front of me?" Why's that?" Anthony questioned.</p><p>" We heard about what you deal with. Can't be easy being open in this shit show." Husk admitted. His fist banged onto the squeaky bathroom stall, sending it back and showing off the boy's art display of a plethora of slurs and cuss words. Mainly pointed at Anthony.</p><p>"..Yeah." He muttered, rubbing his arms silently.</p><p>" We know what that shit feels like, and I rather let ya know you're not alone, at least around us.'' Husk confirmed to Anthony, even holding Alastor's hand up again.</p><p>" Least ya two got someone to understand," Anthony muttered, itching for another hit after he saw Husk finish his second cigarette off.</p><p>" Mostly got just my sister and Mom." Her fingers twitched against his arms." My brother did but.." He shrugged his arms a little. Anthony's family was big, he wasn't going to live about that. But, one family member used to understand him too. His grandmother. Bless her heart, he says. She died only when he and Molly were five. She was the first dead body he had ever seen. The first time he saw Arackniss hide his emotions from them...<em>The first time he saw his father cry.</em></p><p>" Ya don't gotta go on. I understand whatcha mean. Shit happens, but there's always someone who carries." Husk voiced and pushed himself up from his seat on the bathroom floor. He knew stuff happened from being around his brother when bot from him. </p><p>" <em>At least you have your sister! My Mother is quite an understanding one!"</em></p><p>
  <em>Angel's eyes widen." Holy shit. She knows?" Alastor's fingers tightened at the profanity.</em>
</p><p>" <em>She doesn't know..yet. I've been meaning to tell her! She believes in more.." Open" things to say the least! My father did not! Oh, and look where that got him!" Alastor laughs at what he said as if it was the funniest joke in the world.</em></p><p>" Damn, your mom musta' got him good then?" Anthony snickered and got up finally with Alastor as well.</p><p>" <em>Oh, you could say that</em>!" Alastor hummed with a happy tone.</p><p>A bang echoed down the hall of the school, making Anthony jump, and Alastor's eyes look around in confusion.</p><p>" <em>What the hell was that</em>?"</p><p>" Detention and sports just let out for everybody.'' Husk grumbled and peeked out the door. He eyes the door and nods going back over to the two and grabs his stuff laying against the ground." We should just follow them out like we were there the whole time.'' Husk grumbled as he stuffed his lighter into his pants.</p><p>" <em>Splendid idea Husker</em>!" Alastor hummed happily with a sly grin.</p><p>Anthony only shrugged.'' Sure. I'm fine with that.''</p><p>Husk creaked open the door slowly and smirks knowing that the teacher wasn't paying attention to who was behind the delinquents. He pushed the kids forward as the students seemed to be quieter, he grumbled knowing they'd be looking for Anthony after his stunt he pulled today on them.</p><p>" Come on, we gotta use the back halls though." Husk grumbled and pushed the bathroom door open.</p><p>" Them bitches still out there..?" Anthony whispered and got a nod from Husk.</p><p>" You pissed Travis off. If you want to live to get out of here we gotta go this way." Husk sighed as all the teens went behind a corner.</p><p>" I've done it plenty times before..nothin' knew." Anthony rolls his eyes as he leans against the wall." <em>He's just a little rough around the edges.~''</em></p><p><em>" I see why you get in trouble with him a lot then!" </em>Alastor quipped, chuckling at his joke.</p><p>" He just overreacts 'bout everything. I swear he's gay though and just is hidden' it." Anthony smirked and leaned against the walls of lockers.</p><p>" <em>Oh, the irony behind that now!" </em>Alastor snickered.</p><p>" Will you two quiet down. We'll get in trouble if a teacher still here they hear you two laughing." Husk whispered, pulling the two along the empty halls.</p><p>" <em>Please Husker. With your protection, you have after the </em><em>photograph you've gotten on these careless educators." </em>Alastor followed the much taller teenager along.</p><p>" What did you even do to get old stick-up-his-ass to be a scary cat 'round you?" Anthony nudged his shoulder in Husk's back. He huffed and moved away from his nudging touch.</p><p>" Pictures. Took a few pictures of him banging another teacher with my mom's camera. Now, I'm passing with flying colors." Husk smirks and continues to walk forward, running his hands over the lockers.</p><p>As they walked through the side exit of their school, a few cars were awaiting some students who were more on the richer side in town, which usually meant you were either in some type of gang, had a job, or sold drugs. However, most students who were leaving would just walk home with each other.</p><p>" Ah great..Fuck my life," Anthony grumbled, pulling his bag tightly over his shoulders.</p><p>" Suppose you have to walk home too?" Alastor question as he saw Anthony's demeanor change suddenly.</p><p>" <em>Nope</em>. I wish." He groaned." My...brothers picking me up."</p><p>" Let me guess. Pain in the ass who gonna get on you too?"</p><p>" <em>Bingo</em>. How'd ya guess?" Anthony turned his head to Husk, giving a deadpanned look.</p><p>" It's just a hunch.''</p><p>Anthony laughed, but it felt forced and cold." A hunch. More like my life story with him. I'm getting an ear full for nothin' once again I swear."</p><p>" Well, Anthony. There's always a spot at my mother's shop." Alastor offered.</p><p>" <em>You offering me a room there, smiles?~"</em></p><p>" And I'll take it away just that quickly! <em>Don't call me smiles!"</em> His grin stretched across his sharp cheeks with an irritated look.</p><p>Anthony burst into a fit of giggles by Alastor's remarked." Fine, Fine, Fine. I'll watch the tongue~"</p><p>A blaring honk mixed with obnoxiously loud rock music rung through the lot, alerting everyone there.</p><p>" Alright! Alright! <em>Christ! I heard you already!</em>" Angel cussed out, face burning as he felt everybody's eyes on him. He holds his bag up over his face, trying to hide from the gazes and cover his embarrassed look.</p><p>" <em>Wow! He seems like he's as ill-tempered</em><em> as yourself!"</em></p><p><em>" </em>Hilarious. Here I thought I'd get some real company." Angel sarcastically exclaimed.</p><p>" Guess we won't see you then tomorrow." Husk said. Anthony's eye's widened, surprised by what he said.</p><p>" Wait? Are Ya serious? I didn't think you'd two actually would stay 'round me. People usually think I'm a psycho.." Anthony rubbed his arm with his bag, nervously.</p><p>" A psycho? You Anthony? You're more of a short-tempered-"</p><p>" <em>Hey</em>!"</p><p>"- <em>And a q</em>uick-witted man like yourself? I don't see the resemblance to a maniac!" Alastor chuckled.</p><p>Husk rolled his eyes as Alastor found it hilarious. " Soooo.." Husk leaned forward into Anthony's few. " We'll see you tomorrow or what kid?"</p><p>"..I-" A horn blared threw the front of the school followed by obnoxious rock n roll music.</p><p>" <em>ANTHONY</em>-"</p><p>" IM COMING! DAMN! DONT GET YOUR TITS IN A TWIST!" Anthony spun on his heels and yelled loudly back to his brother. He turned back to the two, face reddening.</p><p>" H-Hehehe...Brothers ya'know?"</p><p>" <em>Won't know! Never had any!" </em>Alastor laughed on and sounded almost like a comedian.</p><p>" Mom and Dad hated having me, so same here." Husk said.</p><p>" Sounds like a boring childhood more like it to me."</p><p>" Well, I could say your childhood gave us a wonderful show today in the parking lot of our school! Bravo." Alastor peeked over Anthony's head and stared back at a taller teenager with raven black hair, which was a polar opposite to Anthony's almost blindingly white curls.</p><p>" He always tries to be, but I think I'll take up your guys offer." Anthony expressed.</p><p>"Now, huh kid?" Husk questioned and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>" I think I know when a guy like myself here knows what he wants."</p><p>" Well Anthony, Shall we see you tomorrow morning? Say, around 8 am. Before classes start?" The brunette question and pushes his bag over his shoulder.</p><p>" I don't see why not. Maybe you two could pull a few strings to get me into some of your classes. <em>If ya bored</em>." Anthony teased and sent a wink their way.</p><p>" <em>Oh,</em> you wish." Husk snickered. " Stop trying to smooch off my blackmail and get in that car before your brother kills you and by the looks of it it'll be soon." Husk snickered as Anthony rolled his eyes and groaned.</p><p>" Heh...Bye." Anthony slung his bag around his shoulders.</p><p>" Good Day, Anthony!"</p><p>" See ya tomorrow.." Once Anthony got to the sleek black truck, he gave them a wave before hopping into the passenger side of the vehicle. It speeds off almost too quickly for even the two teens to get in a wave back, leaving the two of them alone. A grunt came from Husk as he wrapped his arm around Alastor's side.</p><p>" Come on, let's get going before your Ma gets worried." Husk lightly gave Alastor a push forward to get him to follow him. His hand lightly grazing the brunette's back.</p><p>" <em>PDA Husker...</em>Remember..we may be alone, but were in public.." Alastor mumbled as Husk turned him away from everybody.</p><p>" <em>Sometimes I wished you'd break your dumb no PDA rule</em>." Husk huffed, making Alastor chuckle as they walked off with his arm casually wrapped around Alastor's back.</p><p>" So, when did you get so thoughtful?" Husk smiles.</p><p>" What do you mean Husker?"</p><p>" With the kid, you were acting nice." Husk huffed out and smirked at Alastor while they began to walk down the road.</p><p>" My mother always taught me to be thoughtful! It's just who I am!" Alastor chuckled.</p><p>" Sure.." Husk rolled his eyes. " What did you think of the kid?" Husk questioned.</p><p>" <em>Oh, I enjoy his presents!</em> He seemed like an interesting kid!" Alastor smiled.</p><p>" Hopefully those annoying, childish teens won't bother him again!" Husk nodded and sipped at his flask.</p><p>There was a thick silence between the two as they walked to the edge of the road and entering the tree line. Right before they did, a grin went across Husk's face.</p><p>" Did you see all their <em>faces</em>?"</p><p>" <em>Always Husker</em>."</p><hr/><p>When Anthony got into his family's truck, he knew he was probably going to be in trouble.</p><p>Just the aura his older brother gave was one he really shouldn't be messing with. <em>Guess this is karma for getting detention.</em></p><p>" Ari-"</p><p>" <em>Anthony. Mom </em>is about to have another kid and you're over here at this school acting up! Showing out and pretending like ya got know damn brain!" Arackniss uttered out in irritation.</p><p>" What!? Me acting up? It was those idiots! Thinking just cause I'm gay makes me some dime a dozen hoes." Anthony grumbled. He wrapped his arms around his legs and leaned against them.</p><p>Arackniss lets out a heavy sigh." <em>Again</em>?"</p><p>" Yes! Again! Every. day!"</p><p>" Anthony.." Aracknis muttered as he held his face and pinched the bridge of his nose." Just sit by Molly! She's popular, right? Stay by her and they won't go for you!"</p><p>" Racki, I really wanna! I do, but they hate me! All of them fakers. They put up smiles around me with Moll's around, but if she leaves..it's Anthony's a gay, Anthony's gonna be a male prostitute, Anthony this, Anthony that! But when Molly comes back! It's fake smiles and laughs! I'm done with that shit!" Anthony cries, venting out his frustration. He's only staying in school for his mom and that's it." And you and Pa <em>aren't making it better...</em>"</p><p>The car slowly rolled into their driveway, "The Ragno household", or more like the base of their operations, which was a giant mob house. The truck was quiet and silent after Anthony's outburst. Right as Arackniss turned the radio off, Anthony took it as a sign to get out.</p><p>" <em>Wait</em>." Arackniss sighed, which did stop the blond hair boy from getting out of the car." I know your a fag and all, but Anthony from the bottom of my dark, cruel and broken-" Anthony snort and made Arackniss give him the stink eye in return."-<em>But</em>. I worry about you. Maybe...You should just take up dad's offer? Ya know, work with me and do jobs for him? A job here, clean up there, a deliver from time to time. I know you hate school. Loathe it. And I saw ya with a bat before. You got a good swing or two. And sad to say this, but..this may be able to help your relationship with Pa.." Anthony's eyes widen as he stared at the dashboard of the car. His eyes were huge, realizing what this could mean, but his mother always wanted him and his siblings to get an education, like one she and his father missed out on. With Arackniss seeming to be following his father's steps, Angel felt like he needed to be the one to stay in school like Molly was planning to do.</p><p><em>But how can you get an education when nobody will teach you just for liking guys</em>?</p><p>Anthony wasn't dumb and far from it. But, he knew deep down inside, behind all the encouraging words for his classes. They weren't for him and they never were. Nobody liked him and not even the school did. So, it made sense to follow in Arackniss steps just like his father did. Leave school. Work in the mafia. It was a family job.</p><p>..For Anthony that never seemed like a job made for him. Arackniss maybe? Hell. Molly!</p><p>But, for him?...</p><p>It just didn't sit well in his stomach.</p><p>" Thanks, Racki...but.." Arackniss looked up at him with a confused look on his face.</p><p>" I'll have to sit on it...Come on. I need to help ma around the house. This baby's causing trouble they ain't here yet, even." Anthony quipped, trying to lighten up the dark mood, though it didn't help much.</p><p>" Heh...Yep. You go ahead. I gotta get something from the trunk." Arackniss voiced.</p><p>" Whateva'" Anthony threw his bag over his shoulders and unlocked the door.</p><p>Arackniss felt a cold sweat against his back. He let out a heavy sighed and rubbed his face. His head pounded in his hands. A call that only whiskey or some other substance can beak for a few hours. The oldest child of the Ragno children turned to his younger brother as he opened the door. Giving a warm smile to whoever was on the other side. He made a guess it was Molly or his Mama. With a final breath, Arackniss got up from the family business truck and locked the door. He turned towards the towering house as his stomach turns.</p><p>
  <em>Arackniss only prayed for what Anthony had in store for him...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anthony is sent out on his first job for his father with Arackniss</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony's shoes clicked against the floor of his household. His nose immediately caught a whiff of his mother's cooking as he could see her chopping and stirring away in the kitchen. Must be working on dinner for them. His mother, Mavis Angela Ragno, would cook for his father's goons in the Mafia a lot. Usually, his and Molly's job was to bring it to them, or on better days for him, Arackniss was the one who would bring it to them.</p><p>" Oh, Anthony. Afternoon, honey!" She turned off the faucet and gave a soft smile to her youngest child. Her soft features were a blessing to look at with everyone else's sharp exteriors ready to stab at him for even looking at them weirdly.</p><p>" Hi, Ma." Anthony smiled and lit up at the sight of his mother. He quickly fell into her arms as she scooped him up and wrapped him up in love.</p><p>" How's the baby doing Ma? Up to any shenanigans lately?" Anthony questioned jokingly as he patted the top of his mother's expecting tummy. She was due for next month and Anthony was excited to be rid of the title of youngest and smallest Ragno, surprisingly as everyone knew Anthony ate up attention at any moment, but what child from this family didn't anyway.</p><p>" Well dear, even better with their brother being around them! Isn't that right, baby?" She smiles as Anthony leans against her happily. She kisses his cheek and smiles happily at him. Anthony's smile grew across his face as he lit up around his mother.<br/><br/></p><p>" Would you like something to eat honey?" She questioned as she goes up to the counter and smiles.</p><p>" Nah, I think I'm okay so far. Ya need help though mom?" He goes over to the counter and smiles.</p><p>" No sweetie, I'm alright!" Mavis chuckled as she watched Anthony pick up a piece of sliced bread his mother had cut into. " Oh, actually I have something for you to get for me. Would you get me the garlic honey?" Mavis asked as she chopped through vegetables.</p><p>He nods with hum to her and puts the piece of bread down and walks over to the side pantry next to his mom, while she cooked away in the kitchen.</p><p>" Afternoon Mother," Arackniss said as he finally appeared after locking the car up. He walked into the kitchen and went to their mother to greet her.</p><p>" Hi, Arackniss sweetie" Their mother smiled brightly to her oldest child, Arackniss. She pressed a kiss onto his forehead as he walked by her and worked his away around her cooking. He went by her as she got back to work in the kitchen, making his way towards the trash can with a red-stained cloth. He grumbled and tossed the rag away.</p><p>" Should I ask what happened before you picked up Anthony?" Anthony's eyes glanced back at the two as he tried pretending to stare at the countertop, looking at the excess crumbs around.</p><p>" Ehh, nothing much happened to ask about what happened. Just work. Hits their deals over there. Ya know, the usual stuff." Arackniss huffed and closer to the trash bin. " Here Ma'. We gotta stop usin' so much garlic!" Anthony joked, trying to help the mood, and shook the tiny container.</p><p>" Hey!" His mother playfully pats Anthony's shoulder, which made him laugh." Alright Alright!" Anthony snickered." Well, sorry it's true ma!"</p><p>" It's not my fault this family loves garlic!" She huffs and smiles at Anthony. She picks the container from his hand and pecks his head. She poured the spice into the pan and grabbed her spatula as she began to stir the spice and vegetable mix around.<br/><br/>" Boys, your father asked me to tell you to he wants you two, to help him with his..jobs." She whispered the last part. She wasn't done. She knew what her husband did and what he was trying to make Arackniss and Anthony work into. She married into a family of mafia king lords. And her husband was one of the biggest. Practically had New York at his fingertips. She didn't oppose it, but she hated the idea of one day, her kids being wrapped up in it. She already knows Arackniss is following close behind, but Anthony was a different story. And she didn't want to see his story end so soon... "</p><p>Anthony let out a groan." Guess I should've seen this common', huh?"</p><p>" Probably just gonna be easy. Mine sure was. Maybe it's gonna be a hit or clean up. You've still haven't done a hit on someone yet, unlike me. Dad's still giving us easy jobs, until then, but it'll happen soon." Arackniss picked up his now cleaned knife and pocketed it.</p><p>" Come on, let's go see what the old man wants." Arackniss sighed and pushes his black, ravenous curls behind his ear.</p><p>Mavis bit at her lip, watching her boys leave the kitchen." Boys?" She called to them, which did make them turn around. Arackniss let a hum in response to the call, but Anthony answered." Yeah, Mom?"</p><p>"Be safe sweeties." Her gripped tightened around the wooden spoon she was holding. With silent nods to their mother, the two Ragno boys were off to see what was the first job Anthony was dragged into doing with his brother that evening.</p><hr/><p>" <em>You know what to do. The was on Magnolia street. Fired first. You two know how to do the cleanup." Heroin</em> or what everybody knew he went by in the mafia " Big Henry", explained to his sons. Arackniss had his arm pressed into his thighs as he watched his dad show out each spot they needed to go to." <em>As well, you two need to pick up our shipment supplies. Our friend finally got back to us with our supplies. Bombs, ammo, explosives ya name it. We got it."</em></p><p><em>" </em>Alright." Arackniss nodded. Anthony didn't respond, which made him side-eyed him. Anthony always hated his dad's office. Too many bad memories are linked to this place. Too many. From threats to fights to a twisted fucking lobotomy if Anthony didn't get his act together sooner or later.</p><p>He couldn't stop fidgeting in his chair. His body itched to get up and leave, but he couldn't. Had to stay still and listen. That's the rule. Acted right, don't get slapped. Acted out and you'll find out quickly what happens when you piss off his father.</p><p>" <em>Anthony." </em>His eyes widen and he froze in his seat. " Y-Yeah?"</p><p>" <em>Are you paying attention? This is important to listen to. You're the first job for the family and you're not even listening." Henrion questioned his youngest child.</em></p><p>
  <em>" Y-Yeah, I'm listening," Anthony whispered. He thought he sounded clear and calm, but it was more of a pity cry. Small and quiet.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Henrion only huffs at him." Arackniss.." His brother straightens up in his seat." This is a big day for Anthony, don't let him fuck this up for himself" Anthony grips the leather seat harder". All boys in the Ragno family gotta do this. Make sure he does it correctly and watch him carefully." He narrowed his eyes at Anthony. He felt it. He almost broke out into a cold sweat as Arackniss nodded silently." Yes sir."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Good, be back here by ten o'clock. Or both of you are in trouble." Heroin narrowed his eyes at Anthony as the two stand up. Anthony's heart pounded against his chest as he began to panic at the thought of messing up. He didn't want to get in trouble. If his dad finds out about the detention he got, he might get it this time.<br/></em>
</p><hr/><p>" Look, Anthony. Maybe it won't be so bad. We've cleaned up before, how bad will this one be?" Arackniss tried persuading Anthony, whose face was scrunched up against his window, arms wrapped tightly around his legs, watching the city go by him.</p><p>" <em>Oh, yeah. Sure."</em></p><p>" If you weren't my brother sometimes I really would hit you with that attitude of yours." Arackniss sighed, keeping his eyes on the road as Anthony exploded with anger.</p><p>" <em>Then why don't you already! You already ignored me for a full school year! Now you not even going to school! You're on dad's side now!" </em>Anthony cried as his whole body shook with anger. He hated his father, but why couldn't he just spare him some love for once. He's only sixteen. All he wants to be is accepted is that so hard to ask for." <em>Why don't you yell at me! Tell me I'm not your brother! Tell me you weren't! Tell me you want dad to call the madhouse on me and take me away forever!" Anthony yelled loudly, causing his cries to echo through the car. Arackniss let him vent and scream, for god knows how long. He kept his eyes on the road and the re-view mirror, watching his brother let his rage leak out of him, only to puddle into tears.</em></p><p>
  <em>Big fat tears fell from his eyes as his brother's acts of rage melted into a river of ever-flowing tears. He stopped at a red light as the sky crackled above. Arackniss eyes flicked onto Anthony as he growled violently. He slammed his head back into the car seat and grabbed the dashboard. His hands curled into fists, slamming repeatedly into it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Oh! Great! GREAT!" His voice was wet with tears and snot, yet felt so dry and hoarse. Broken Arckniss's heart just watching his baby brother lose it. He knew their dad was hard on them, especially Anthony. Once he caught Anthony blushing at some rando, working away, his dad was pissed. He didn't want anyone to know about a gay son of his own, so he tried getting the gay out of him, pestering him to get a girlfriend, no male friends, sleeping with girl </em>
  <em>prostitutes. You name it, his dad forced it on Anthony..it felt..gross.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gross to know that he could do something. Gross to know it probably seems awful to Anthony, and... The worst of it was the lobotomy comment. Maybe that's what set Anthony over the edge of trying to get his act together. He's seen what that shit can do to a person. Once into that psycho ward and you're crazy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His grip tightened around the steering wheel of the car as Anthony sobs, turned into quieter sniffles, and shuttered breaths. A heavy sigh left Arackniss' chest, a breath he didn't know he was holding, or even for how long.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The car abruptly parked against the building wall. Anthony peeked out from behind his arms. No way out for him. He felt his chest tighten as his breathing picked up. He almost jumped from his seat as he felt a hand lay on his back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" 'sorry.." Arackniss muttered, rubbing slow comforting circles on his back. Anthony didn't deserve to do this job. Even if it's fuck up, it's supposed to be a happy moment for mafia boys. This wasn't it." Stay here..'' Arackniss expressed before he opened his side door of the car and gt out. As he left Anthony peeked from his arms again, watching him go to the trunk of the car and retrieving a large bag for clean up. With a heavy sigh, his brother grabs plastic gloves and sigh. Dragging the bag over to the crime scene.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>To Anthony's surprise, Arackniss began to clean up the crime scene, even though this was supposed to be his job, pushing him to for of the mafia side. But, here was his holding a large body bag and cleaning the scene up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A smile began to form along his face as his brother got to work and did his job as if it was any other day by himself working and cleaning up his father's crimes against the mafia. The dirty work of this life.</em>
</p><p><em>Anthony wiped at his eyes, trying to dry them off as his tears began to clear up and dry against his cheeks. He wiped his face with his arm as Arackniss grunted from the disgusting scene he went to clean up himself. Anthony sniffled and watched as Arackniss finished up. He didn't have to do this for him, but the fact that he did speaks so much more than any sentence could do. </em> <em>Arackniss maybe be sometimes a total asshole to them other times, but he did care for him and Molly when he needed to step up.</em></p><p>
  <em>A smile creeps across his face as his brother got to work, finishing up the job he had to do. Only to get a message from one of his father's goons to pick up a shipment for them. Arackniss groaned loudly, he just wanted Anthony home and safe before it became night time. With a sigh, he throws the dirty gloves away and zips the bag close with a groan.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"..Just one more job, you'll get him home safe...just one more job.." Arackniss sighed as he walked towards the car.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The door cracks open as Anthony looks up, seeing Arackniss enter back into the car." The goons will come to pick it up when we leave, we should be good." He sighed and rested his hands against the dashboard." You feeling better?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anthony gave his brother a tiny nod as he rested his head against his legs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" Good.." He hums, patting his brother's hat before turning the car on." Lasts job today. Easier one for you." He says and pulls out of the alley and onto the roads.<br/>" Supply run." Anthony only hums in response until his brother spoke again." It's a good ol' Cherri's house."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe this day could get a little better.</em>
</p><hr/><p>Anthony and Arakniss pulled up to a very old looking store with cracked windows and chipped paint all over the place. Anthony slammed the beat-up car door before he looked up at the building with a grin. They were there for a few things this boy loved and this place was one of the. A few things they had to for a job was that he had a shipment of ammo, bombs, and grenades coming in today and sent his two sons, though lately, they were more like goons than anything, to pick up the supplies. Anthony didn't care much for it wasn't particularly obsessed over explosives. Bats were more his thing. Or guns. His smile turned into a wicked grin as he stared at the building, excitement flowing through his body at the site of this place. The main reason he was ecstatic to be here was that this was a family friend's store. And that family friend happened to be the shop of his bestie's dad's place. Cherri and Anthony, from the moment they were shoved into a room together for family " Business" meetings, knew they were going to be best friends forever.</p><p>" Angie!" An Australian voice exclaimed. Anthony whipped around as he grinned. " Cherri!" A smaller blond girl peeks her head through the doorway, which leads into the back area of the shop. The teen hops over the front desk and wraps her arms around Anthony's neck.</p><p>" How ya been mate?" Her Accent is thick still, but it's getting better.</p><p>" Good as I can be. How's the prep school?"</p><p>" Great, I swear these chicks are gonna make me flunk though." She groaned as she pushed back her curly ponytail. Cherri's mom had put her into an all-girls prep school after seeing the state of Anthony's school campus. It was a pretty shit year for Anthony after that. Cherri was one of his best friends and with Molly's friends hating his guts, he didn't want to ruin it for her. So, he stayed quiet and went through Freshman year all by himself. Arackniss was a Sophomore at the time and with him going threw his shit as well, which at the time Anthony didn't understand, and pretended half the time Anthony wasn't there, but now he and Arackniss seemed to even out a lot. But last year was a whole different story. So threw his first years he couldn't hang out with his brother either. He was just glad now that Cherri was happier almost. It's not that she didn't like Anthony, far from it. If she was still straight, she claimed she'd date him hardcore. He'd probably do the same honestly. But the two swung in opposite directions. But, her being at an all Girls school and being into girls, seemed to make everything click for her better.</p><p>" Eh, you'll get threw it. You're a tough bitch." Anthony snickered and gave her back a small rub. " Yeah! But not for girls in skirts! Some girls are protestin' for smaller skirts and if it happens, say goodbye to those open neck girls!" Anthony snorted." Gonna be all covered in my bite marks~" Anthony laughed and tried covering his mouth from what she said.</p><p>" <em>Ahem</em>."</p><p>Oh right.</p><p>" You two done yet? Or should I come back another time?" Arackniss sneered as he loved to annoy the two. Cherri perked up and smiled at the eldest Ragno child. She surprisingly got along with Arackniss. She got along with both his siblings. She adored Molly and gave the girl advice, even got her hooked up to stick-up-his-ass-Pentious. But she and his brother could talk for hours over explosives. She was practically his sister from how many times they talked with each other at '' Family events".</p><p>" 'Racki! Arvo! How ya been!" She laughs as he shrugs but wraps an arm around her with a smile." Good as I can be." Arackniss muttered.</p><p>" You guys want a coldie or something? Ol' man is loading off shit, so I'd gotta go back there anyway to get him to hook ya two up." Cherri offered.</p><p>" Eh," Arackniss shrugged." Get me one. Thanks, Cherri." Arackniss pulled out a pack of cigars and smirked, grabbing ahold of his lighter.</p><p>" Angie? I'll put an umbrella in it for you~?" She tried persuading as he snickered and shook his head." All good here toots, though if ya got any sweet vodka" He pointed at her and winked, making a clicking noise with his mouth." I'm all over that~"</p><p>" I'll see what I can do, be back fella's." Cherri laughed and slid over the front desk before disappearing behind the wall of the shop.</p><p>" Any dibs on anything before we get our stuff? I got first hand when it was my first time. Guess, since dad's not here, I'll do it for you." Arackniss suggested, blowing smoke into the air.</p><p>" Pink-Tommy gun?" Anthony answers, fully serious.</p><p>" <em>Pink</em>?"</p><p>" <em>Pinks pretty on a gun, especially against red</em>~" Anthony purred out his quipped as Arackniss rolled his eyes and pulled the cigar from his mouth. " Psycho."</p><p>"<em> Stuck-up bitch</em>." Anthony winked. Cherri came back with a taller, lankier man. He was covered in soot from his work and smelt like the sea. He has dirty blond hair, a much darker contrast than Cherri's hair. His whole complexion was darkened down. Arackniss puts out his cigarette immediately after seeing his associate coming into the room.</p><p>" Ahhhh, my old cobber's ankle bitters." He ruffles the two Ragno boy's heads, getting a kick out of Cherri as she watched from the desk leaning over it.</p><p>" <em>Hello, sir."</em> He nods to him."<em> We're here for our father's demands. The shipment of supplies is what he wanted.</em>" Arackniss informs him and puts his hand out to shake his hand. He always acted so uptightly in these situations. But he did get a laugh from the skinny man.</p><p>" Old big Henry, keeping up the formalities. Boys, it's fine to loosen up here." The older man chuckles, eyeing Arackniss as he pushes the fedora down his face." Ya should know this too! I've had ya 'round here since ya we're in diapers! Ya should know me." The supplier joked.</p><p>" So, whatcha want this time for ya pop?" He questioned and went up to the front desk. He pulled out his toothpick and smirked down at his daughter Cherri, who stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and pushed the teenager out of his seat.</p><p>" Ah! Paaaa!" She cried and laughed out.</p><p>" No whining now!" He sneered and pushed up his round glasses, covered in soot as well. Anthony grabbed the supply list from Arackniss's hand and hopped onto a nearby stool and handed the man the paper.</p><p>" Here ya go!" He grinned wildly as he never got to see Cherri's father. She knew her mom was a drunk, but at least cared for her somewhat when she wasn't napping. His bestie never seemed to care much though, so her father was the one to usually take care of her, but he never saw the guy around. So, with Anthony being lovely Anthony, wanted to make the best first impression. Or well, the first one he remembered as he never really saw this guy, but her dad knows him and his siblings, from his dad.</p><p>" Guns, sticks,..bombs...ammo.." He hums and nods, fixing his glasses as he read on." Gotcha, I'll have ya boys finished up in a few. Help ya selves around the shop boys! Cherri! Best behavior!" Cherri stuck her tongue out again and laughed.</p><p>" Yeah Yeah!" She snickered until he left her with the two. She glances down to Anthony and nudges his arm." Pfffft, stop acting all giddy! Pa is fine with ya!"</p><p>" What? <em>Wanna make a good impression."</em> Anthony winked.</p><p>Cherri rolled her eyes at him." Want a ciggy?" She asked and sat up against the front desk." Ehhh, let me think about it." Anthony snickered and crossed his arms over the counter.</p><p>" Alright bitch, well at least come with me upstairs! I haven't seen ya in forever!" Cherri explained, pulling Anthony's arm around the corner of the table.</p><p>" You saw me a few weeks ago!" He snickered.</p><p>" So!"</p><p>" Well, sorry babe." He pulled his hand back as she pouted." Gotta stay here if I want to not get in trouble. Pa's orders. You're looking at my first job." He tried sounding happy enough that she wouldn't question it, but nothing got by Cherri.</p><p>" <em>Can I just light a firecracker at him already?"</em></p><p>Anthony snorted as Arackniss gave her a look as he twirled a new cigar in his hand." You're terrible!" Anthony cackled, wrapping an arm around her." That's why we're friends, idiot!" She giggled and bumped into his side.</p><p>" You two are so weird.." Arackniss shook his head and grabbed his lighter." Anthony, ya can go upstairs with her. I got supplies." He sighed and stood up, though Anthony only gave him a look.</p><p>" Ya sure? What if pops-"</p><p>"-<em>Isn't going to find out. </em>I'll watch out for you." Arackniss smiled down at Anthony, only to push down his white fedora with a smirk. Anthony laughed at his jester of caring for him. He punches him softly in the arm before he and Cherri go around the story's wall and retreat to the upstairs part of the house.</p><hr/><p>" <em>Whatcha mean you didn't fight back!?" </em>Cherri shouted.</p><p>" Watch where ya flick that hairbrush!" Anthony cried, putting his hands up to protect his head from Cherri's swinging brush." <em>And, I mean, </em>I didn't have ta!" Anthony crossed his arms as Cherri parted his curls.</p><p>" What? Teachers step in?"</p><p>" Ha! Like they ever would."</p><p>
  <em>" Molly?"</em>
</p><p><em>" No, does Molly look like she gets detention?</em>"</p><p>Cherri snickered." Alright alright. You're right. But, who stepped in?" The girl questioned and pulled his hair back for her to brush through it.</p><p>" Two guys." He pushed up a curl as Cherri smirked from behind him." Both dating." She deflated, but then gave him a look." Didn't know there were others there too. Though they'd have left by now." Cherri pulled the brush through his curls.</p><p>" Same! Well, at first I was like you until I found out they don't do PDA!" Cherri gave him a confused expression." They just act like normal friends, but when they're alone they do stuff together. And the other guy loves everybody!" Anthony exclaimed and turned in his seat as he saw Cherri step back and lay against her bed." Wait, wait, wait. So one doesn't like doing mushy stuff, but is dating the other guy who likes...everybody?"</p><p>" <em>Well, everybody doesn't annoy him."</em></p><p>" Huh?"</p><p>" Listen, I'm confused too, but I understand what it feels like to not even understand yourself! And I think they realized it too, because when we're in the bathroom alone."</p><p>" <em>Excuse me!?"</em></p><p>" Let me finish! When we were alone in the bathroom they were holding hands and laying on each other and such! So, it's not that confusing!" Anthony exclaimed.</p><p>" I guess, but what two gay guys don't wanna do that shit in public together!" Cherri gave a confused expression before laying up with her arms on the bedding.</p><p>" Oh, that reminds me. They told me they weren't gay though."</p><p>
  <em>" Bullshit."</em>
</p><p><em>" Don't bullshit me!</em>"</p><p>" Angie what? How? These two guys together!" Cherri put two fingers into the air for punctuation on her sentence.</p><p>" No no, I realized how that sounds, but they are. They may be in a " Gay'' relationship, but they don't know if they're just gay or something else." Anthony rubbed his arm." Do ya kinda get it? I don't want them to feel..ya know around us. They're cool and I don't want them to feel like they can't act themselves around us."</p><p>Anthony looked up to Cherri. She sighed knowing this must mean a whole hell of a lot to Anthony if he's putting so much emphasis on not questioning it a lot. She sighed and pulled her ponytail as she huffed.</p><p>" I guess I could try for you, Angie.." She sighed and began to smile as Anthony lit up at her.</p><p>" Thanks, Cherri.." He sits up and wraps his arms around her, smiling.</p><p>" Yeah Yeah, you dork..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Boys will be boys; Together forever..</p><p>Heels present into the dirt road as they were left behind two teenagers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heels present into the dirt road as they were left behind two teenagers. Alastor LeBlanc and Edward " Husk" Husker walked down the steep path, leading through the woodland area of the more somber areas of New York. The two teenagers talked to each other as they made their way towards the stream, separating the suburbs from the woods.</p><p>"...Wonder if my mother is home so early." Alastor pondered as he stepped onto a less slick rock and stepped onto it, crossing over slowly to the woodland area and followed by Husk repeating his actions.</p><p>" Maybe? Hopes she won't get on you for detention." Husk chuckled as he stepped onto a rock. The rapids slowly streamed by him as he made it across.</p><p>" She won't. It was important to defend myself!" Alastor tugged at his bag.</p><p>" So was hitting that snot-nose brat in the face too?"</p><p>" Exactly."</p><p>Husk snorted and shook his head." Psycho." He wrapped his arm around Alastor's thin waist." Drunk." Alastor smile turned into a more calm one, less toothy.</p><p>" Functioning drunk actually. Work better when I'm drowning in boozes and liquor." Alastor laughed and shook his head and finger at him.</p><p>" Husker Husker..tch tch tch~" His tongue clicked." Liquor gets you sicker, Sha." Husk only rolled his eyes and pushed his hand back.</p><p>" Old wives tale. Made up by preaches and idiots wanting you to follow in their ways. But all I say to that is shove it up to your ass." He snickered and made Alastor laugh with him. God, he loved his laugh.</p><p>" C'mere idiot.." Husk got quiet as he laced his fingers softly around his chin. Alastor's eyes widen a little as his cheeks go a tad pink.</p><p>" Husker?" His eyes widened more as soft lips pressed against his own. A pleasant mix of smoke and alcohol coated his lips, making him drowsy just by tasting it. That was his Sha's wonderful taste. Husk pulled him closer and slung his arms around the shorter teens back. Legs pressed against each other as they continued kissing. Husk's fingers led up from Alastor's back and began to move to his head.</p><p>Until, a blaring shot fired off threw the air, making Husk's eyes go wide and Alastor's too. The brunette boy pulls down his sha's hand and pulls him to the ground, hiding in a ditch like part of the ground, pressed against the indented area.</p><p>They kept firing off, one after another, before soon after the bullets were firing off no more...</p><p>Husk listen closely as it was now quiet once again, though all he could hear was Alastor's breathing. His arms tightened around Alastor as the noises seemed like they disappeared." You.." He swallowed and tried to gather himself." You alright..?" He slowly pressed a hand against his back. Alastor gave a little nod to him as his smile had slipped, fearing who may have fired off in the woods.</p><p>" It..may be..my father."</p><p>Husk had known Alastor for a while and he knows of his father from Alastor's stories. Samuel LeBlanc wasn't a good man. A hunter that worked for his father in his shop, but he didn't see him much. He didn't like the man. And he didn't like the way how he had Alastor and his mother wrapped around his hand sometimes. He would get them away from him..someday. He told my mother, he would be hunting for the weekend. He won't be a...problem." Alastor tightened his hands together and sighed.</p><p>Husk exhaled and nodded." Alright. You know. I don't like him." The lean brunette got up slowly from Husk's protective hold, a small smile coming back to his cheeks.</p><p>" I've realized for a while. Those excuses don't faze him, but I've noticed you do them a lot near him." He offered a hand to Husk as he rolled his eyes, but took it.</p><p>" I don't like the way he can control you and your mom." He grumbled and clutched his hand tightly.</p><p>" He won't be around..He's on a hunt for this week." Alastor smiled and ran his fingers against Husk's skins.</p><p>" Hope he gets eaten by a bear."</p><p>" Husker!" Alastor smacked his shoulder lightly as he glared at him, making him cackle.</p><p>" It's true!"</p><p>" Dat's not nice though! I may not enjoy my father's company, but I won't dread a bear attack!" Husk only rolled his eyes with a snicker." Says the guy, who wishes he had a blueberry allergy." He sneered and glanced at Alastor, who only huffed." It would leave more for me."</p><p>Abigail LeBlanc, an arranged wife to Samuel LeBlanc that worked at a small shop in downtown New York, was outside the small wooden cottage, hanging up laundry outside. She looked up to the dirt road as she walked by the empty dog pen.</p><p>" Well, look who it is! Is dat my favorite white boy? Edward dear! Where y' at?" She greeted and picked up the woven basket that was now empty as fresh laundry hung from the clips above.</p><p>" Afternoon, Ma'am." Husk greeted as the older woman chuckled and hugged him, wrapping him up tightly in her arms. After being around Alastor and his family for so long, and managing to pick up pits and pieces of their accents, he learned a lot of slang and the way they speak, which was a relief for him as he'd get a tad bit nervous around Alastor's family. After all, he was Alasor's hidden lover. His Sha.</p><p>She cupped his cheeks as he blushed in embarrassment. The woman loved to pester him, which Alastor would just eat up.</p><p>" He's gotten so tall! Hasn't he Mama." Alastor chuckled. Husk narrowed his eyes at him but tried staying still and proper for the older woman.</p><p>" Hmmph!" She hummed." Oh my, you're growin' into such a young man! And look at that facial hair!" She squeezed his cheeks with a grin. Alastor snickered as his mother poked and prodded at him." Now, where's your scruff baby?" Husk laughed as Alastor's face burned.</p><p>" Mama!" Alastor's hands covered his face as his cheeks glowed bright red. Husk bellowed at Alastor's situation, while the Cajun brunette only glared at him behind his hands that tried covering the embarrassment from his mom.</p><p>" What?!" Mrs. LeBlanc laughed as her son wanted to curl up and die right there." It true! Your face is blank as hell bébé!" She kisses his forehead and smiled as Alastor hid his face from the two, knowing Husk was snickering at him now. And he was right.</p><p>" Come on now you two! I have jars to fill tonight!" She grinned and bend over to pick up the empty straw basket.</p><p>" Yes, Mama.," Alastor whispered, flustered and embarrassed.</p><p>" Come on shorty," Alastor's eyes widen when Husk's arm went around him. Even though his mother was more lenient towards Husk and Alastor being so close, he still got worried sometimes." You still have to show me how to make jam."</p><p>Abigail turned to her son and Husk with a grin.'' Cher! You didn't tell meh ya were going ta teach ya friend Bon Ami!" She giggled.</p><p>" Yes, mother." Alastor mustered as his cheeks still burned." Husker here was very interested and wanted to learn a few cooking tips and cutlery tricks!"</p><p>" How nice." She grinned at him." You can show h'm a few tricks, while I get the boil started!" She tucked the basket against her hip as she opened the door of the cabin for her son and his friend.</p><hr/><p>A knife chopped threw a potato as a tiny radio shook from the music that spilled out of it. Alastor stood at the counter, cutting quickly through the starchy vegetable. He hums to himself as the sharp utensils slice through the food. His shoe continues to tap along to the music that played and picked up the pile of freshly cut potatoes.</p><p>" <em>Ah, shit!"</em> Husk cried, holding his hand as he dropped the knife against the counter." <em>Shit. Shit. Shitty shit!"</em> Husk cursed more as he clutched his finger, while fresh lemon slices were scattered over the counter.</p><p>" <em>Language!"</em></p><p>" <em>Oh shut it.</em>" Husk hissed and groaned as his finger was now bloody and irritated from the lemon and cut.</p><p>Alastor shook his head and dropped the rest of the potatoes into the bowl before he wiped his hands against one of his mother's smocks and went to check on Husk. Husk grumbled and peeked at his finger to make sure it's somewhat okay. He jumped a little when Alastor's hands met his wrists.</p><p>" Here...Let me see it." Alastor prompted. A bubble of ruby red blood began to form against his cut.</p><p>Husk sighed, causing his eyes to close as he let Alastor take control of his hands." I'm fine, Al. Nicked me against the knife. Lemon must'ha irritated it more-<em>hRK!'' </em>His face went bright red when he felt the soft and wet texture of Alastor's tongue against his wound." Al!"</p><p>Alastor pulls back from Husk's hand and wipes his finger against his stained lips." <em>Sorry, Husker.</em> My apologies...I suppose I still can't control my..<em>urges...</em>Around blood still. <em>And especially yours." </em>His accent was showing in full force, making Husk's cheeks brighten as Alastor licked against his pearly white teeth.</p><p>" <em>Shut up.</em>" He hissed out. Alastor chuckled only and went to the drawers and fishing out the roll of bandages. He undid a bit of it before he wrapped up Husk's hand.</p><p>" <em>There!" </em>Alastor pulled the bandage back, causing it to tighten up around Husk's hand, smearing a little blood against it." All the better!" He cheered.</p><p>" I was fine Al. Just'a clinic. That's it." He rubbed his tan fingers against the base of the gauze." And you didn't have'ta go on and show everybody your blood kink!" Alastor's dark skin lit up into a pink cloud as he huffed at Husk." Oh <em>please. You're expression said otherwise." </em>He snickered and leaned forward into Husk. His face scrunched up as his as well heated up." <em>Shuddup.."</em></p><p>The back door squeaked open, causing both their eyes to go wide. Alastor's calming smile went jagged as he jumped back and went back to cutting, more quickly, and messier now. Husk turned and did the same, grabbing onto the knife that had fallen into a puddle of lemon juice and pulp from the fruit.</p><p><em>" Ahhh. </em>Boys! There ya are!" Abigail grinned, seeing the two quickly cutting away at the food. She set the container against the table with a huff, before Alastor glanced back at her." Preppin' the boil, Mama?"</p><p>" Almost there bébé." She softly hummed, kissing her son's head. She smiled as she looked over there quick work to the other foods in the kitchen needed for the boil." My my! Ya two did a find a bang-up job!" She grinned and pecked Alastor's forehead again, making his smile glow bright from her affection. He was such a mama's boy.</p><p>" Here, lemme' clean dat up for ya two!'' Her gloved hands grabbed the potatoes and lemons into tiny piles before she dropped them into a large silver bot." Now, ain't that something! Maybe ya two should cook together!" Alastor's eyes widen a little from his mother's proclamation. The thought of him and Husk working together was an idea he thought on a few times, though he'd never thought they'd have it in them to do it. Plus, he wanted to be a radio star, like the ones that played Jazz for channels or informed the city of the latest news, while Husk wanted to work in the casinos. Maybe the one his family was at. Maybe another.</p><p>Though, the idea was a cute one.</p><p>And he could tell by the way of Husk's expression, he'd thought of it too.</p><p>" Um.." Husk averted his eyes from the Southern Belle of a woman and blushed at her statement." Thank you...Ma'am." Alastor snorted as Husk glared back at him.</p><p>" Thank ya, Mama. But, I still believe your cooking is still number one ta me!" Alastor gushed and made his mother flattered by his compliment.</p><p>" <em>Thanks, Al.</em>"</p><p>Abigail laughed after Husk leaned back to face Alastor after he gave his compliment to his mother." Ya know! Cutting Lemons ain't cheap ya know!" He jabbed his finger into his elbow and held up his hand, wrapped and tightly held by a gauze." I took damage from cooking!"</p><p>" Oh, hun!" She picked up Husk's hand, worriedly, which was a little foreign for him. His mother wasn't a big player in his life, neither was his dad, so having a caring adult in his life was still usually an unexpected thing for him." Querido, Mon chéri! You alright?" She cupped his hand and checked it.</p><p>" Mama! Husk va bien! We just had an accident when we were cuttin' threw the foods." Alastor reassured her.</p><p>" It's fine Ma'am!" Husk confirmed, but the older woman was now worried and bothered by Husk cutting himself while cooking.</p><p>" Here dear, let me finish it-"</p><p>" Oh, Ma'am. Seriously it's fine-"</p><p>" <em>Ah ah ah! Boy! I insist!</em>" She shook her hands at him to shoo him off from continuing to cut." And cut that Ma'am stuff hon!" She smiled and grabbed her baking mittens close to her hands." Though, you could get the fishes out for us!"</p><p>Husk looked over to Alastor, who was behind his mother and giving him a warm and soft smile. He seemed okay with this. She wasn't his father so that was at least good." Alright. The containers in the back still?"</p><p>" Same as always, cher" With a silent nod, Husk opened the back door and went out to the container where Abigail would keep the seafood she had bot at the market.</p><p>From back inside the kitchen, Abigail chuckled as she saw Husk walk over to the cooler like box and open it up." Such a nice young' fella ya met. And such a helper ain't he?" She smiled at her son. He gave her a nod as he smiled threw the window, cutting slowly threw the rest of the potatoes.</p><p>"..<em>Yes</em>. He's quite an exquisite fellow, Mama."</p><p>She slowly gazed offer to her son. His calmed expression warmed her heart deeply. His smile was less forced like one he held for her husband.</p><p>" Alastor, cher?" She whispered. Alastor's head immediately turned to her. His eyes on her as he grinned.</p><p>" Yes, Mama?"</p><p>" <em>Have ya thought...have ya thought t'of..datin' anyone yet?" </em>She asked, though he only responded with tapping his fingers against the counter with a nervous expression. He didn't know how to respond to that. How could he have been the better answer?</p><p>" It's okay sweetie, y-ya father cher won't find out-"</p><p>" <em>Mama...How'd ya know..." </em>He swallowed hard."..How did you know you loved father?" He shivered as he felt his mother's hand rub against his back. He couldn't see her expression, but christ he knew she was worried about him.</p><p>" Shhh...Oh nena ... está bien" She cooed softly and continued to rub her sons back, trying to calm him down, but it was no use. He felt his breathing start to pick up with his tears appearing in his eyes." Mama..." He sniffled." I-I...I don't look at anybody...nobody...I know I'm s'posed to look at a lady and feel somethin'! Anythin'!..." He shuddered and sniffled more uncomfortably. He never liked to cry, especially in front of his mother." I thought I was broken...Ya' may except me mama, even if I-I was a homo...<em>But I never looked at anyone.." </em>Alastor frowned and grew quiet."..O<em>nly ever looked at him</em>..."</p><p>Her heart tightened as she looked down at her son, hand tightened against the countertop, letting out what seemed like months, even years of build-up pain. Carefully, she slid an arm around his midsection and he immediately reached out to her, grasping onto her dress and clinging to her as he cried roughly into her chest, tears fell from his chests and stained her, but she couldn't care. She was focused on her son at the moment and she wasn't leaving until he was okay...</p><p>After a few agonizing moments, the mother had to deal with, not knowing if she could even manage to calm him down, she didn't know how he was feeling, but she tried her best. But...soon his tears seemed to have subsided into a hiccup and hitched breaths and a few stray tears that fell from his cheeks. She hummed softly and pulled her cheek away from Alastor, who was nested against her neck, and placed him onto the counter. She wiped away any tears left that covered his hazel eyes and smiled sadly at him.</p><p>"..Hey, hobo man, hey, Dapper Dan.." She began to sing to Alastor as he rubbed at his blemished face, covered in stain tears." You've both got your style.." Abigail went on as she pulled out her handkerchief and dabbed away his remaining tears.</p><p>"..B-But brother you're never fully dressed..." Alastor croaked hoarsely with a tiny smile. She smiled back to Alastor as he sniffled. She opened her arms for him as he wrapped his arms around her tightly." <em>Without a smile.."</em> They dragged out, long and breathy with Alastor's tears sliding down his cheeks. His mother though, kissed them away, pressing her lips into his cheeks over and over, until his familiar smile came back to his face with a bright glow and a giggle.</p><p>"..<em>Cher..</em>I'd love ya anyway ya were...If ya were into gals or men or If ya ain't even interested with anybody!" She explained, getting a laugh out of Alastor too. She held him close as he smiled and clutched her back tightly.</p><p>"..<em>Thank you, Mama..</em>"</p><hr/><p>The hazy sun began to set slowly down as night would be arriving soon just as Husk finished prepping the bot of crawfish to bring it inside for Alastor and his mother. He sighed and wiped the sweat off from his forehead as his mullet black hair was begging to stick to his neck. With a huff he lifted the heavy bot and groaned, making his way back towards the cabin back door. Husk audible groaned as he maneuvered the pot in his arms and tried to unlock the door to get himself inside, but finally, he managed to get the darn thing to open up.</p><p>" Finally.." He sighed and stepped into the cabin." I got the tub, is the potatoes and lemons cu..." Husk looked at Alastor, eyes red and puffy, with his mother holding him tightly as if he'd shatter.</p><p>" Uhhh...Should I come back..?" Husk tried back peddling his way out, moving back towards outside.</p><p>" No no!" Alastor chuckled hoarsely." <em>Husker...</em>She knows." The brunette smiled nervously. Not knowing what reaction could come from Husk. Though he wasn't expecting his reaction to be dropping the pot, thankfully the slid was on top of it.</p><p>Their eyes widen as Husk freezes then immediately jump after it clicked for him that he just dropped it against the floorboards." Shit! Fuck!-<em>Shit, I mean!-Ah! I'm sorry Ma'am I didn't-I didn't mean too-I-</em>" An unfamiliar hand pressed against his shoulder. He looked up at them and blinked a few times. <em>He was crying now, wasn't he? </em>He was now as he felt the tears began to leak from his eyes.</p><p>" Oh, no...Husker, non ça va ..." Alastor whispered.</p><p>" I'm sorry, It's not that.." He swore to wipe at his eyes, trying to get rid of any tears, until he felt a soft fabric item dab at his wrist, making him peak threw his finger gaps to see what it was.</p><p>"No more tears, no more." Abigail coaxed sweetly. Wiping at his tears as she did with Alastor. She offered him to wipe away his tears and he takes it, trying to catch his breath, one that he didn't realize he had let slip. Alastor's mother turned to her son, signing him to come over. Though Alastor was nervous, his feet dragged him along and the closer he got to Husk, the more he realized how much he wanted to hold him tightly in his arms and pet threw his raven like locks. He wrapped his arm around Husk as he cleaned his face away with tears."..I'm okay..I'm okay.." Husk murmured, tears trickling down his face and into the handkerchief. Something in Alastor's heart ached at the tone of voice Husk had, he was always so brave sounding or confident, compared to him in his opinion, that the thought of hearing this voice made Alastor's heartbreak into pieces. His world went blank around him as Husk feeling better was his main emotion. He slowly pressed a kiss into his forehead, leaning on the tips of his toes to reach for him. Husk wiped at his tears and smiled at him, feeling better already...</p><p>'' <em>So?</em> How long has this been going on for?" Both their eyes widened, remembering she was still there.</p><p>They had some explaining to do.</p><hr/><p>" I still hate these." Husk grumbled and pulled at the shell of the seafood.</p><p>" Oh, Husker. You're doing fine!" Alastor smiled, popping a potato into his mouth. He looked up when his mother sat back down at the picnic table outside, handing the two boys extra napkins.</p><p>" Now, care to explain, cher?" Alastor smiled sheepishly at his mother, while she grinned at him. He looked over to Husk as he swallowed hard, though Alastor couldn't tell if he was eating or nervous." <em>Since</em>.." Alastor felt his cheeks heat up." Since, I'd say..middle school year?''.</p><p>" <em>Alastor!"</em></p><p>His hands went to cover up his face immediately as it burned from his mother's voice." Mama! I said I was sorry!"</p><p>" Cher, Ya coulda told me a whole lot sooner! But a lota pressure of ya too..'' Abigail tapped at her drink and sighed. Alastor grimaced, but exhaled again." I wish I did to mother.." Alastor mumbled until a hand clutched his. He looked up and slowly smiled as Husk held his hand." I'm glad we finally told her. It won't be much longer until she realized all that time together wasn't just cause we're close friends." Alastor chuckled and laid his head against Husk's shoulder, making him snicker as Abigail could squeal in happiness seeing her boy all happy to be with somebody who would love him forever.</p><hr/><p>Dinner seemed to be a success for the three in their eyes. With the bot being emptied quickly between the three of them. The newspapers that covered the picnic table as they ate were stuffed into the garbage can and the pot soaked in the sink, filling up with water and soapy bubbles as Abigail counted out a few quarters for her son and his '' Bébé'', what she was calling Husk now, to go into town and get themselves desserts as she cleaned up.</p><p>" And there's go boys! Enjoy yourselves now!" Abigail waved as she ushered the two to the door, making them interlock hands even though Alastor called out embarrassed from her, but at least it made Husk laugh.</p><p>" Mama, are ya sure ya don't need any help now-"</p><p>" Alastor, bébé! I told ya already I'm fine on my own!" She laughed with a huff, pressing her hand into her hip as she waved the two lover-birds off." Now, enjoy you two! And Alastor bébé! Remember, share a sno-ball wit him!" She exclaimed dramatically and slammed the door, just in time for Alastor's cheeks to burn bright red and yell at the older woman." <em>MAMA!"</em></p><p>" Sno-..ball?" Husk questioned with a pause.</p><p>" It's a-uhh..." Alastor's mind was blank at the moment, his brain felt fired from his place of embarrassment his mom gave him." Louisiana..<em>expression.." </em>Alastor muttered sheepishly.</p><p>Husk hummed with a grin, before taking Alastor's embarrassment as an opportunity. The sly man snuck his arm around his waist and pulled him close with a grin." Maybe you can.." He pressed his a hand underneath Alastor's chin, tilting his head up a little." Maybe you could teach me some expressions some time?" Husk purred persuasively to him. Alastor felt like this whole night his face has been on fire." H-Husk..?"</p><p>" <em>Yes?"</em></p><p>" I think my mother is watching us still, from the window inside.." Husk looked up as his charmed melted away like his tan skin tone. Alastor was correct as she was laughing giddily from the inside of the cabin."...<em>Maybe this wasn't the best idea.." </em>Alastor snorted and began to laugh, placing an arm around Husk as he began to walk off with him." <em>Like I always say, my dear Husker. No PDA!~" </em>Alastor's laughed echoed threw the tree line, followed by a side remark from Husk." Oh. <em>."</em></p><hr/><p>
  <em>Alastor and Husk made their way through the woods, but from a hill above them, a man watched, with brown fluffy curls with the back of his hair shaved and cut short, as they made it to the stream once again. He pulled a brown bottle of alcohol from his mouth as the hunter unloaded his gun and flicked the bullets back into his bag.</em>
</p><p>"...<em>Dat boy dere...gon' get himself any trouble one day.." The tall hunter huffed out after downing his drink. With a whistle, three bloodhounds came running over to their owner, huffing and sniffing all over. </em></p><p>
  <em>" C' Mon.." He snapped his fingers as they barked and dashed off, leaving the hillside and returning home to his beautiful wife: Abigail LeBlanc.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arackniss decides Anthony deserves a treat after today and takes him and Cherri to get some desserts, Alastor and Husk went to get sweets as well, </p><p>Finally these idiots meet one another</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was slowly setting over New York, causing the city to have a dark tint over the bustling city streets. With Anthony's first job into the family business being completed, with the Ragno signature being filled with Cherri's family's supplies, Arackniss thought the best way to celebrate Anthony's first job going pretty well, thanks to him, he decided to take him and Cherri into town to get a treat to celebrate. Though Cherri's father was nervous about his baby being in town as it was getting late, she managed to persuade her father into letting her come along with the Ragno siblings.</p><p>Plus she wasn't about to let free dessert pass by her.</p><p>" So whatcha in the mood for, Anthony?" Arackniss looked into the mirror against the top of the truck's window, only to see him and Cherri snickering in the back. Anthony jumped when he caught his brother's look and rubbed his neck nervously.</p><p>" Uhhh, shit. Sorry 'Racki. Forgot what we were even doing out here!" Angel chuckled and nudged Cherri in her side." Thanks to you, idiot!"</p><p>Cherri laughed only and shoved him back." Please! It's your fault for talking to me! How'd ya even forget?! It's your special day, like some sick and twisted mafia birthday."</p><p>Anthony grimaced and rubbed at the back of his neck." 'Real fucked up one too." He glanced back to Arackniss as his eyes showed guilt for his baby brother, but he didn't say much. He didn't know what to say either. Thankfully, Cherri was able to read the two's emotions and put two and two together.</p><p>" Ya didn't do it, did you?"</p><p>"..' Rackniss did it for me." Anthony slumped against the truck's doors." Dad said something and I lost it. It's nothing big though. I'm good now. Swears." Anthony looked back at her, but he already knew her expression. Rage.</p><p>" Oi! That man!" She growled in anger, before hitting the seat in front of her with rage.</p><p>" Hey! Watch it back there Cherri! I know you don't like our dad, but this is still his truck and I'm not getting blamed for damages taken to it."</p><p>" Sorry sorry.." She growled and pulled at her locks." I'm just pissed. He is still forcing this shit on ya Anthony! You should just live with me instead. It'd be safer." Cherri grumbled, making Anthony smile as he leaned against her.</p><p>" And risk you and your family getting hurt from me? No way in hell." Anthony chuckled." Sad to say, but your family is more of my family than my own..No offense Arackniss."</p><p>" None took. I'll keep this covered for you Anthony until you find something you like in the family business, or something else. I'm just making sure Ma and the baby will be okay. And hopefully, dad will be less of a prick when they're born and safe with Mom." Arackniss confirmed as he turned the truck's wheel and pulled onto a road.</p><p>" That reminds me, how's the little ankle-biter? Well, they aren't born yet, but still." Cherri questioned.</p><p>" Good so far. Mama's getting antsy though. Cooking up a storm to prepare for them." Angel chuckled and rubbed his arm.</p><p>" You still eat it though."</p><p>" So do you! And you eat all mom's blackberry foods too! Greedy!" Angel quipped back to his brother.</p><p>" Wait till I find a parking spot, just wait." Arackniss glared back at them and continued down the road.</p><p>" So, do you think your old man's gonna find out about your brother covers for you?" Cherri asked Anthony when Arackniss looked away from the truck's mirror.</p><p>" Hopefully.." Anthony doubted, rubbing at the back of his neck again nervously. He hoped nobody saw Arackniss doing his job when he was supposed to.</p><p>" Hey, don't worry! I'm just asking Angie! Maybe they didn't and your dad is going to believe you! Hopefully, you get a new bat! Oh! A pink, wooden one would fit ya, great mate!" Cherri saw how much Anthony's demeanor changed at the mention of his father figuring out his and his brothers lie, so she tried avoiding the question again for him, hoping his brother would talk to him about it, or sooner Cherri would be lighting explosives aimed right for their father sooner or later.</p><p>" Yeah.." Anthony turned towards the window and sucked in a shaky breath."...Hopefully."</p><p>The car went silent once again, Anthony anxiously keeping his gaze on the outside of the car, while Arackniss tried focusing on the road and not letting his anxiety get the better of him and crash the car. Cherri, who was sitting in the seat next to Anthony, began to tape her foot against the mats in the car, hating the silence after that last question she dumbly asked him.</p><p>She looked towards her friend, who looked so anxious and distressed as he watched buildings and people go by. She bit her lip uneasily and looked towards him." Sorry, Angie.." He looked towards her a tad confusedly when he saw her laying her head against his arm.</p><p>Anthony looked up. Thankfully, Arackniss must have not heard anything."...For what?"</p><p>" For gettin' on ya for family stuff. I know ya don't like it, but I still asked.."</p><p>" Oh, shit. Cherri, no. You're fine...Seriously...I just..been dealing with shit lately...It's not caused by you." Anthony smiled towards her and wrapped his arms around her side and pulled her closer into a tight hug. She rubbed at his back and he held her tighter. " It's alright.."</p><p>" Yeah, for how long though. Ya maybe touch, but your pops gotta iron grip on New York.." Cherri grumbled. Anthony sighed, knowing her words were true.</p><p>" I got it. I'll take care of myself." Anthony sighed as the truck parked against a sidewalk, making him look up as Arackniss brushes his hand through his black curls.</p><p>" Alright, you two. Stop crying and let's get some shaved ice to cover our emotions up."</p><hr/><p>The sun was beginning to set over New York now, not the most perfect time to eat snow-cones, but Anthony wasn't complaining. He loved any type of sweets, especially whenever his mother cooked surgery three got out quickly and entered the tiny ice-cream shop with grins, especially Anthony and Cherri, while Arackniss was trying to find anything with blackberry flavoring.</p><p>" Whatcha want you two?" Arackniss asked, walking up to the counter.</p><p>" Strawberry flavored," Anthony replied to him.</p><p>" Ooh, the nice choice there, Angie!" Cherri bumped his hip and made him laugh. " Kinda feelin' out a cherry Icy-pole for me, Racki." She beamed towards Arackniss. Getting a nod in reply from him, as he had picked up some Aussie slang for Cherri when they were little.</p><p>" You two owe me." Arackniss shook his head, chuckling." Pick a damn booth for us already. I'll order."</p><p>" Gotcha. I promise a Frothy for you!" Cherri bellowed through the shop, making others turn to the excited teens, with Anthony punching her in the shoulder as they both wheezed and hollered with laughter as they left. Arackniss's face burned bright red in the parlor.</p><hr/><p>" Find a booth, booth, booth, booth~" Cherri hummed out a tune and tapped her foot as she began scanning over the tiny area of the parlor you could eat outside at.</p><p>" Actually, wouldn't it be more of a seat now that we're outside from your little stunt inside?" Anthony grinned, joking sarcastically to her.</p><p>" Don't patronize me, bitch." Cherri pushed Anthony back." I wanted to do that to him for so long! Ya don't even know!" She defended herself, only for Anthony to roll his eyes.</p><p>" You and your grudges." From behind Anthony, she stuck out her tongue while he looked around with her for a spot, until his eyes set on a familiar grey coat and recognizable brown hair. Anthony was shocked. Sitting right on the stoop of the parlor was Alastor and Husk, enjoying two snow cones together and looking out into the bay.</p><p>" -ey. He-! Hey!"</p><p>Anthony snaps out of it quickly, shaking his head, and faces Cherri, who's hand was on her hip as the other one snapped at him to regain his attention." Angie?! Angie! Ya, hear me now? Ya just zoned out on me as I was talkin' to ya! What's the matter with ya?" Anthony pointed shyly over to the stoop, but Cherri only looked back confusedly.</p><p>" Huh?"</p><p>" Look, Cherri-"</p><p>" Angie. Use! Your words!"</p><p>Anthony groaned almost dramatically. He turned her face and pointed towards Husk and Alastor chatting away as they would joke and bite into their icy treats." That's the same guys I was talking to ya about..!" He whispered yelled to her, ecstatic that they were there and not just school.</p><p>" What?" Cherri pushed him forward towards them." Whatcha standing here for?!" She shoved him towards them." Go chat with them!" Immediately, Anthony was able to stop his pushy best friend, but he won't be able to for long.</p><p>" Wait! I can't just walk over to them like I just saw them in detention! Won't that be weird?!" Anthony anxiously questioned, looking back and forth towards them then Cherri.</p><p>" Ange. " Cherri held her forehead, disappointedly." This right here ain't weird! Ya life is weird. But this isn't one of them! Now come on!" She grabbed him and pushed him forward." I'll come with ya! I promised I'd be a good gal "round them!" Cherri gleamed as Anthony was a nervous wreck. Watching the space between him and the two boys get smaller and smaller with every new push from Cherri.</p><p>Alastor, who had heard Anthony's familiar voices, pleading to his friend to stop pushing him closer. He turns and grins with excitement after seeing Anthony." Oh! It's our dear friend Anthony! Husker, look who decided to visit us this fine evening!" Alastor exclaimed, not using much of his accent.</p><p>" Oh, surprised to see ya out and about. After what your brother did. I thought you'd be in trouble big time." Husk joked back. With Anthony nervously smiling and rubbing his arm.</p><p>" Heheheh...Ye-Yeah. I got off scot-free..hehe.." Anthony anxiously smiled, fearing if he was sweating visibly to them.</p><p>" So~" Anthony jumped when he heard Cherri's voice once again." You're the two that Anthony was staying with for detention?" Cherri smirked. Though, Alastor and Husk got nervous from someone knowing about what happened. They just prayed Anthony didn't say anything.</p><p>" Don't worry. She's into girls. She just wanted to see if ya two we're as cracked up to be as I told her. Plus won't want to ruin it for the two of you" Anthony quipped, nudging Cherri's side as she nodded rapidly. Making Alastor's tan skin flush and Husk's face scrunch up in embarrassment.</p><p>Cherri only giggled at her accomplishment." I do love a few gals that go-'round, but Angie's told me 'bout ya two! Good stuff" She grinned and nudged Anthony forward.</p><p>" Angie?" Husk raised a brow, giving a toothy grin. His heart began to thump loudly in his chest. Why was it beating so fast?!</p><p>" O-Oh!" The blond hair boy stuttered out. Running his hand threw the creamy like colored hair." It's just, uh, ya know.." Anthony swirled his hand with an anxious look." A name she calls me!"</p><p>" Well, I like it! It suits you very well! Anthony pal! Or..should we call you Angie, hm?" Alastor's grin grew and spread across his face, while Husk snickered next to him. Anthony's legs felt weakened a little by the tone of his voice and the bellow Husk gave off. His freckled covered cheeks soon became painted over by a bright blush of embarrassment.</p><p>" So-" Anthony stumbled, trying to find his words and to get out of this embarrassing position he got himself into." What are you two doing here?"</p><p>" Went out to get desserts." Husk bit into his snow cone." Oh, yeah. We finally told his mom about us." Husk secretly managed to snake his fingers around Alastor's while he spoke. And thankfully, nobody could see it with Anthony and Cherri blocking most people's judging eyes, as well thanks for the night overturning daylight.</p><p>" Oh, shit. Congratulations!... Did she...did she take it well?" Somewhere through the conversation, Cherri sat down as she listened with Anthony following after her, though he was more invested in Husk and Alastor re-telling their events together.</p><p>" Yes. A little too well." Alastor cringed.</p><p>" What's that s'posed ta mean?" Cherri tilted her head.</p><p>" I love my mother dear, but she always wants me to be happy and when I am, she smothers me with it." He squirmed with a blush coating his face.</p><p>Anthony chuckled, knowing how that felt." My mom does the same."</p><p>" Oh? Your mother knows?!" Alastor questioned.</p><p>" Yeah, my mom knows, my sister, my brother knows, but it is iffier on it, but mainly doesn't want me getting hurt, but the only one who doesn't know, thank the god, is the rest of my ' family' and my father," Anthony explained.</p><p>" Good thing too! That fucking asshole can piss off for all I care! Nothin' but trouble to you Angie!" Cherri cursed, unbothered by the looks and stares she got.</p><p>" Oh my.."</p><p>" What?~.." Cherri leaned forward against her legs." The Neva has seen a gal cuss?"</p><p>" Not usually. My mother doesn't use those ' colorful' words you used just now! Surprised the dickens out of me!" Alastor bellowed out a laugh. Followed by Husk catching Alastor's hand from going back as he laughed, realizing he still had most of his snow cone left.</p><p>" You idiot.." Husk shook his head to the brunette with a grin, whispering quickly to him, which Cherri didn't hear as she went on with a proud and accomplished smirk.</p><p>" Learned a lot from my old man!" She confidently exclaimed.</p><p>" Not surprised after cursing up a storm" Husk gruffly sneered.</p><p>" Might as well when I can't even do it to the person's face." She groaned, slumping forward.</p><p>" She doesn't like my dad." Anthony chuckled.</p><hr/><p>Arackniss soon left the parlor with three cones in his hands, clutching them tightly so they won't fall. He wasn't about to waste nine dollars if he drops all of them against the pavement. As he left, he immediately looked for a sign of Anthony and Cherri, to see where they ran off to now. But quickly, he spotted the bright blondes sitting with two others. He couldn't make them out from far, but maybe they were friends? He couldn't be too sure, plus he wanted to eat his cone quickly.</p><p>" Anthony! Cherri!" Arackniss yelled to get their attention.</p><p>" Huh? Oh! It's Arackniss!" Cherri nudges against her.</p><p>" Oh, your brother is here with you?" Alastor asked, tilting his body to the side to see from behind Anthony.</p><p>" Yep."</p><p>" The same brother that screamed in front of the whole parking lot at school?"</p><p>" <em>Yep</em>." Anthony popped the ' P' out that time.</p><p>" <em>Your brother did that?" </em>Cherri snickered as she questioned him, not believing the silent, calculated asshole would have done that.</p><p>" YES. We've established that Arackniss is here and <em>YES</em> he did do it!" Anthony, now mortified, storms over to his older sibling.</p><p>" Finally, you two listened. I got the cones. Let's go find a seat." Arackniss stated before he gave his and Cherri's snow-cones to him.</p><p>" Well.." Anthony chuckled nervously." We already found a seat.." His cheeks began to burn a light pink again.</p><p>" Oh? Where?" Arackniss asked, curiosity.</p><p>" Welllll..." Anthony anxiously dragged out. His eyes turned towards somewhere behind him, making Arackniss look behind his brother. Behind Anthony, he could see near the end of the sidewalk was Cherri telling Alastor and Husk something, which made them laugh.</p><p>" What? They're here friends?"</p><p>" No, it was the two guys I was hanging out with...in detention.." He tapped his fingers nervously against the paper holding the flavored ice up.</p><p>" Alright. Cool. Now get Cherri and we can go home-"</p><p>" Actually- Racki...We wanted you to see if we could sit. By..them?" Anthony stated with an embarrassed, nervous expression. His gaze flicked back onto the two boys, chuckling and laughing at some joke Cherri had said to them. Arackniss turned back to his little brother with a lifted eyebrow.</p><p>" Alright."</p><p>" What?! Arackniss! Come on!-wait. What?" Anthony stared at him in shock for a few moments before he continued.</p><p>" If they're your friends. I don't see why you can't. Come on. They're probably now waiting for us, Anthony." Arackniss swiftly walked by Anthony, who, at that moment, could only stare in astonishment. No motive questioning smirks, no interrogating questions, and no embarrassing conversations...YET.</p><p>Anthony spoke too soon. The moment his sly brother went over to them, he only grinned villainously and went over to unease Anthony, but this only mortified him. He did understand why, but he was!</p><p>Anthony sprinted over to the group of flour, only to see Arckniss bait him to come over so quickly. Clever bastard. He'll get him back someday.</p><p>" Haven't seen you around in a while." Husk smirked.</p><p>" Been busy." Arackniss only shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the sidewalk.</p><p>" Heh, doing what exactly?" Husk bantered back to Arackniss.</p><p>" Paying bills, asshole." Arackniss is equipped with a grin.</p><p>" Right back at you." Husk finished and took a huge chunk out of his snow cone.</p><p>" Woah Woah Woah!" Cherri frantically waved her hands through the air to get the two's attention." Pull it back a little!" They looked as Anthony, and as well Alastor was giving them bewildered expressions after just witnessing their playful jives back and forth at each other.</p><p>" When did ya two know each other!" Alastor exasperated Husk, even losing his public voice to his accent.</p><p>" Before I left school for dad's family business, I bought rum, liquor, and cigs from Edward here. Reminds me, got any new stuff?" He turned to Husk and asked jokingly.<br/><br/>" Your name is Edward?" Cherri giggled.</p><p>" Hey." He pointed towards Cherri with a glare." I didn't ask for it as an infant, I've come to the liking of Husk or Husker. Thanks, Al~" He grinned.</p><p>" I try my best, Husker dear." Alastor quipped as he was finishing up his snow cone.</p><p>" So what made you guys come out to get Shaved Ice?" Arackniss questioned. Husk looked over to Alastor, knowing where this was going. He was correct as he saw Alastor look up quickly with a snort and shook his head.</p><p>" They're called no-balls!"</p><p>" Excuse me?" Arackniss snorted and coughed on a part of the icy treat.</p><p>" Sno? Ball?" Anthony laughed." <em>What</em>?"</p><p>" Yes! Sno-balls are what they're called 't!" Alastor hollered.</p><p>" Never heard anybody call shaved ice that before!'' Anthony laughed.</p><p>" Well, causes ya were' born in da North!" Alastor quipped wittily with a big grin.</p><p>" I was born in the North, and I call them sno-balls too." Husk reminded, chuckling.</p><p>" Causes my mama raised ya to know them terms!'' Husk shook his head and continued to chuckle at Alastor's demeanor and jokes he cracked.</p><p>" So, in Louisiana, from where you're from. Did they call them that? And not shaved-ice?-"</p><p>" The better term-" Arackniss cut in jokingly and Anthony shoved him back with a shush. Alastor grinned with a vigorous nod.</p><p>" Born right's New Orleans and We'd call them '' Sno-balls'', cause" Alastor snorts." Well, they look just like sno balls in winter. And yes, Anthony. I think it's the right term as well.''</p><p>Anthony's eyes sparkled and threw the night sky like the stars above. His cheeks became quite familiar to the sudden burn of blushing that night. Every time Husk or Alastor spoke, joked, laughed with each other, his heart would pick up. And when they'd laughed with him or snicker and went on with a joke he made, he felt invincible. Yet, numb at the same time. He would laugh as his whole body felt red and blushed brightly. His heart quickly hammered through his chest as he could hear it. He was thankfully nobody could notice the embarrassing blush that coated his body, particularly his face, since the darkened night sky hid it pretty well.</p><p>With more jokes exclaimed and laughed about, and snow cones emptied as well, the group was beginning to wind down as they'd be leaving soon, yet wanted to continue with their chats.</p><p>" I don't want to go!" Cherri complained, knowing the little parlor would be closing as soon as the clock struck 9 pm that Friday night.</p><p>" Family issues?" Alastor questioned.</p><p>" Nah-well. I guess ya could count my mum. She's a busy woman and drinks a lot. And I don't want her to get all wrapped up in dat! She may have not raised me like my pops! But the woman's got a clean heart I'm sure!"</p><p>" It's tough shit to break. I mean look at me." Husk lifted his flask, though Alastor shook his head.</p><p>" Husk."</p><p>" No no, it's fine. I know that shit is hard to deal with. But if ya mom wants to stop it, and done it before, I think she has a shot." Husk stated.</p><p>" You give good advice, ya know?" Cherri mentioned.</p><p>" Been told that a view times." Husk chuckled as Alastor leaned closer against Husk for warmth, as the wonderful sun's glow had left New York for the night.'' Уважаемые? Ya' wake still?" Husk whispered with a chuckle, shaking Alastor's arm.</p><p>Alastor groaned as his cheek was squished against Husk's shoulder, his arm wrapped tightly around him for the warmth he was missing from the sun disappearing for the night." 'Bout time I get him home. We-well, he was supposed to study tonight, but we got a tad sidetracked. Thanks though, for keeping us company." He thanked them for their time. Arackniss and Cherri smiled from behind Anthony, feeling appreciated, while Anthony nodded and bit the inside of his cheek with a bubbling anxious feeling in his tummy as he was weak-kneed.</p><p>Anthony giggled nervously and stood up with Husk, who was a tad busy in helping Alastor stay up and shake his sleepy-ness until they got to the woodland area of New York." It was nothing." He smiled and bit his lip." Maybe, ya' know...we could, do this-If you want! A-Another time? With you and Alastor?" His eyes widen."-And with Arackniss and Cherri too-!"</p><p>" And Molly!" Cherri called out with a smirk. Arackniss nudged her stomach to get her to stop.</p><p>" Ye-Yeah-Yes! I mean yes. If you'd two would like...?" Anthony was sweating a river now from how nervous he was now. That was the worst invitation he has ever done in his life. That was so stupid! Why was he so nervous around them! He didn't fall for them. He wouldn't-couldn't-can't-.</p><p>" Sure." Husk agreed." This was pretty amusing, and even though Alastor's kinda out of it, but he'd probably agree this was entertaining to him as well.'' He admits and nudged Alastor with his arm. He grumbled and rubbed at his eye, slowly waking up again." Hmmm..?" He yawned tiredly.</p><p>" Would say morning, but it's at least 9 o'clock, sunshine." He teased as Alastor mumbled." No...your..shaaa..." Alastor laughed tiredly and Husk only shook his head.</p><p>" Never seen this side of him before." Anthony jokes.</p><p>" He's just tired. He doesn't sleep well or a lot unless I'm with him." Husk moved his arm over his shoulder and sighed." Well, see ya on Monday." Husk smirked at Anthony as he anxiously smiled with a nod. Alastor hummed tiredly and nodded to Anthony, trying to say goodbye to him." Nice ta meet you two." Arackniss nodded to Husk as Cherri waved excitedly bye as Husk left with Alastor close to him.</p><p>" That was pretty fun. We should do this more often!" Cherri declared as she skipped off, searching for the Ragno family truck.</p><p>" Yeah. Surprisingly it was. Good job, Anthony." Arackniss complemented and walked off with Cherri as well, but after a few moments of silence, Arackniss turned around worriedly and surprised, as he didn't expect Anthony to be so quiet after being complemented and not taking it." Anthony?"</p><p>He turned back and dreamily was staring, clearly out of it in his head, at Alastor and Husk walking away into the dark streets of New York. He smiled at them and sighed contently to himself, watching them go behind a corner.</p><p>" Anthony?" Fingers snapped in front of his face." You there?"</p><p>" Huh? Yeah?"</p><p>" Come on" Arackniss pulled him backward." Time to go, We can't be late or we'll be in trouble."</p><p>" Alright.." Anthony smiled and turned back to the street the left on.</p><hr/><p>The Ragno brothers dropped off Cherri at her house first, once they got into the truck, then drove home through the night. It was close to 9:30 now. They weren't going to be late. Arackniss was focused on the road, watching the signs, and make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong. While Anthony was paying attention to something else. Anthony's face stung with an all to familiar blush, coating his cheeks like earlier. The feeling of his stomach tying up in knots and feeling light-headed followed soon after it.</p><p>
  <em>Did he like them?<br/></em>
</p><p><em>How could he know? He only ever looked at guys in a sexual way, but this time...things felt different for him. Not in the way his father would force him to look at women, claiming it to be the right way in life and survival, or the way he drooled over cute men his eyes would set on. No, he knew this was unlike anything he's felt before...</em> <em>He couldn't tell yet. They were cute, but how could he just cut into their relationship like that?! That's something only some prick whore would do. Anthony wasn't that though. He knew the two loved each other deeply and he couldn't hurt them.</em></p><p><em>"</em> Hey, Anthony?" Arackniss asked, getting his attention.</p><p>" Yeah..?" Anthony replied.</p><p>" Do you..<em>like</em> them?" <em>Well, that was unexpected. </em>Anthony shot up from his somber seating position.</p><p>" Excuse me?!"</p><p>" Anthony. I'm not dumb. I saw the way you were acting and lookin' tonight. Don't give me that. So. What's happening to you? Do ya like them or?" Arackniss asked, stopping at a red light.</p><p>" Why do you wanna know?! I-I thought you wanna know about that stuff!" He pointed out dryly.</p><p>" Anthony, I know your..<em>interest</em>. And we have been over this. I worry about you. And being with others, especially with dad here. And...I know we aren't perfect, but I've heard things about them. I and Husk are buds, but you know you can get in trouble still by selling at school. And from what I heard, Alastor has..tendencies to have outbursts. I just don't want ya getting hurt." Anthony gripped the leather seats and stared at the window of the car. He didn't care about stuff like that. He didn't want to ruin all their relationships! He didn't care if he was beaten, thrown out, killed, worse! He cared about their emotions over everything.</p><p>Thankfully, the car pulled up to the family house quickly. Good. He didn't want to talk much anymore. He wanted to think more than anything. Did he like them both? One of them? Was he projecting? How would he tell his supportive side of the family?</p><p>Hey, he may be gay and love two men, who aren't calling themselves gay but date each other. God, he'll just confuse them more. He wished they had books on this stuff that wasn't all bullshit about going to hell for your sins of liking somebody! Who cared! He just needs to think right now! Nothing else! Think, think, think..think...think...think...think...</p><p>...Does he love them both?...</p><p><em>Whatever</em>. Screw it. He could think more about this tomorrow after passing out. Maybe some of his family inventory would take the edge off...</p><p>He was too exhausted to deal with this shit right now anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anthony is forced to finish what his father started for the family, while Husk and Alastor have a talk about there bad parents and if Anthony's in the same boat as them.</p><p>Voodoo dolls and Molly seemed to be a great help for them</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning guys heads up: Vomit and death threats </p><p>If you're squeamish over this stuff then heads up on it in this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony forced the door open roughly with irritation seeping from his body. All he wanted to do was sneak into the basement and steal some of the family's supplies and pass out for the night. Good rest and drugs usually help him think clearly.</p><p>It's not like the stuff is that bad, hell everybody uses it, why can't he?</p><p>Though tonight of all nights, He wished he could talk with his mother, she'd always knew how to calm him down, but as it was almost 10 at night, she'd be asleep, especially almost due for his new baby sibling to be born.</p><p>He's hoping for a sister for Molly and his mom. Even the house out.</p><p>Arackniss locks the door and sighs, clearly uneasy." Anthony...Can we talk?"</p><p>Anthony only groans and held his face." 'Rackniss...There isn't anything to talk about!"</p><p><em> The light flickered on</em>. Henroin's scowl glared daggers back at his sons. His fingers tapped impatiently away at the table.</p><p>" Boys...I think...We need." He eyes them both and stands up, towering over them." <em> A Talk </em>."</p><hr/><p>Husk pulled off his shirt as it clung to his skin from the sweat that covered him as he carried Alastor to his house. He wasn't as responsive as he had hoped so carrying him was the best bet, and with his more tan-ish skin color matching Alastor's in the night sky, they won't get judging looks when it only looked like a cousin or brother was carrying him home.</p><p>" Husk.." Alastor yawned, rubbing his eyes." Com'...on...Exhausted.." Alastor slurred as his speech was being overtaken by his need for sleep.</p><p>" I'm comin' I'm comin'" Husk shook his head and plopped himself against Alastor's mattress. Alastor didn't like cuddling much when Husk did have a shirt on, but it was too hot for him not to take it off, so Alastor stuck to looping his arms around the base of his pants, spares that he borrowed from Alastor.</p><p>" Comfy..?" Husk whispered and rubbed his head. Alastor mumbled something out as he nodded into Husk's side sloppily.</p><p>" Good..Have sleep well, Al." Husk maneuvered around And managed to press and kiss into Alastor Temples.</p><hr/><p>" Anthony. Arackniss. What is all this fuss I've been hearing from my goons 'bout them figuring out dat Arackniss cleaned up the body when this was Anthony's first job." Anthony's nails dug into the leather once again, fearfully trying not to shake as he knew he would if he spoke up. Thankfully, Arackniss took his chances and spoke.</p><p>" Dad, Anthony started feeling sick to his stomach from the scene of it. We did a great number on that guy, which left a lot of evidence to clean up. I rather have a more experienced member clean it than Anthony when it's his first job." Arackniss tried persuading, but Henroin wasn't listening. This was supposed to be Anthony's job, not another one of Arackniss jobs.</p><p>" I know that shit, but Anthony's gotta learn if he's going to be in the business. He's already working in the basement, moving the drugs and supplies around, but he needs to learn more about what he has to do!" Henroin presses his hands against the desk.</p><p>Anthony bit the inside dog his cheek nervously as his breath hitches, feeling his chest tighten.</p><p>" I-I'll learn eventually Pa..." Anthony cringed, hating how sad and pathetic he sounded.</p><p>" <em> What was that? </em>"</p><p>" I said..." Anthony sucked in a deep breath." <em> I'll learn it eventually Pa. </em> Ya' know, I'm s-still young..." He began to lose his confidence with his father glaring at him." I can learn it before I become eighteen." He felt himself soon shrinking away with fear, cowardly.</p><p>" <em> Anthony. Arackniss did this job...when he was twelve. </em> " Arackniss rubbed at his arms nervously. <em> God that stung." </em> You're sixteen. I'm tryin' to help ya! Do ya realize what's it gonna be like when others find out ya' didn't do the job!"</p><p>" <em> Oh</em>! So now it's about your self-image?! <em> Not me </em>?!" Anthony stood up, feeling heated now.</p><p>" It's a matter of makin' an example for this damn family, Anthony. And you fucking it up by doing this. If others find out about this, we could all be taken down and I ain't riskin' it our family gettin' hurt! You already have been looking at boys! I don't need anybody to find out about that!" Henroin pressed his fingers against his temples and sighed." If they find out ya didn't do this, they'll think we're weak and try snuffing us out. <em> If they find out ya looked at the boys. They'll play ya like a fiddle and break ya! Camps, beating, abuse, Lobotomy. If they catch ya away from me, they'll take ya to da' nuthouse...I don't need that. Your mother doesn't especially." </em></p><p>
  <em> " They won't scramble my brains ‘cause of looking at them!" Anthony quipped bitterly, shaking like a leaf. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " They won't. Not a finger on ya'. But ya have to do this Anthony. If other Mafia, gangs, goons, whateva' find out you didn't complete your first real job, they'll use you as the weak link." Henroin sighed, hoarsely. Arackniss worriedly stared at his younger brother, clutching his arms tightly." Its the only way to keep ya' safe here!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " I DON'T FEEL SAFE HERE!" Anthony cried and clutched his body tightly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " I want you too though! They won't get you with me in charge.." </em>
</p><p><em> " </em>Breathe Anthony..." Arackniss tried to coax him into calming him down.</p><p>" <em> Look.." Henroin puffed out, smoke trailing from his lips to the ceiling above." I'll...I'll give ya another job. An..." Easier''' one. Arackniss will help ya on it. Some boys have been holding out on us and I need ya to get our monthly funds for protecting that shop's ass. It'll be easy." Henroin explained. </em></p><p>" Dad, Anthony helped me when we were getting our shipment today? Can't that count?" Arackniss tried persuading.</p><p>" It doesn't. It was your side job that he came along with you."</p><p>"..<em> Fine.." </em> Arackniss looked over to Anthony confusedly as he nodded to his dad." <em> Will it get them bitches off our backs and let me go back to being a normal fucking teen in school for a while?!.." </em>Anthony demanded.</p><p>" Sad to say, it would. Agreements have been made way before you two were born where you both have to at least complete your jobs before becoming '' Men" to the Mafia." Henroin explained, clutching his cigar in his fingers.</p><p>"..I-I'll do it." Anthony tried pulling himself together.</p><p>" <em> Good. You'll be given your job tomorrow morning. Hopefully, you won't disappoint on completing your job once again..." </em></p><p>
  <em> "..Please...Completing this is the least of these worries..." Anthony lowered his head down as his nails felt like they ripped threw the fabric of the chair.</em>
</p><hr/><p>"..Hey Al?... Are you awake?" Husk whispered through the darkroom.</p><p>" <em> I'm awake now." </em>Alastor groaned, rubbing at his eyes with a yawn." that's 'wrong.." Alastor questioned, groggily with sleepiness.</p><p>" I'm just...<em> just.. </em>" He sighed and shook his head before grabbing a pillow." Nevermind. It's just nothin'. Go back to sleep гунн.."</p><p>Alastor laid up quickly after Husk shut down after not answering." Nu..no...<em> Sha</em>. I'm up' up. What's the matt' a..?" Alastor whispered, letting Husk snake his arm around Alastor closely, pulling him to his chest.</p><p>" Ya' remember earlier, that Cherri gal Anthony brought 'long?" He asked.</p><p>" Yes?" Alastor replied with a puzzled expression.</p><p>" And ya' know how she talked about their dad."</p><p>" Yes?" Alastor turned over to face Husk.'' What you 'bout..?" He questioned. Husk leaned his face into the pillow, somber eyes looking at it until Alastor cupped his cheeks to make him look at him." Husker..?"</p><p>" You think..his dad is <em> bad, </em>like our dads?" Husk averted his eyes again.</p><p>Alastor's eyes widened in shock. <em> He wasn't expecting that. He laid up quickly after those words, making Husk wish he'd stayed quiet." Husker...where'z this comin' from?" Alastor whispered, running his hand threw his sleek back hair. </em></p><p><em> " </em>Thoughts creepin' up in my head again.." Husk answered, quietly. He went silent as the two heard the door creak open from downstairs. The unclear parks from the hunting dogs made Husk's arm tighten around Alastor and made his hair stand up on the back of his neck. His father must be just returning.</p><p>Must be Ten/Twelve-ish at best.</p><p>" We've..been blessed with not the best parently figures..but I think, if we managed to make it this far on our own...he'd be able too... Maybe having another chat with him would do us some good? Before summer starts again..?" Alastor whispered.</p><p>" Yeah.." Husk agreed. Keeping his voice low as he heard Alastor's father coming up the stairs. His arms tightened over Alastor's tiny waist, holding him tightly against him.</p><p>" Don't worry.." Alastor led his hands over his shoulders." I won't let him take me from you..." Alastor coaxed calmly. His eyes watched as the man walked by the room. <em> Probably drunk. </em></p><p>Good. That was good. Was it sad that was good? He never would know.</p><p>" We can ask him...if we skip during the morning classes, maybe lunch too.," Husk muttered, feeling his stress melt away and leaving behind tiredness and fatigue. "</p><p>" Alright Alright shà..." Alastor chuckled, coaxing Husk to sleep with rubs against his shoulder." Night Husker..."</p><hr/><p>Anthony hated this. He hated this so much. <em> Why did he have to do this...He hated this. He hated his thoughts. Polluted and irrational. What if he died?! Picture it: Anthony Ragno. Shot down in a fucking shoot out. How great would that be?! </em></p><p>He stormed out of his father's office with tears on the verge of pouring out of his eyes. He sprinted to his room. Not bothering to look back, even though he heard distant voices call for him to come back.</p><p>
  <em> What if he didn't make it...He'd never get to see his little sibling...Never hear them giggle, see them walk, talk, cry... </em>
</p><p><em> Fuck he was crying now... </em> With a swift slam, Anthony threw his door opened, letting his tears fall from his face. This was too much. Too much too fast. He couldn't breathe. His tears were pouring down his face now. He choked out a sob as he flung himself onto his bed and screamed. Slashing at his pillows and sheets. Crying as a way to relieve the <em>stress </em>he was feeling.</p><p>" P<em>ull yourself together!" </em> He cried and wiped his hand behind the table against his bed. He always was sneaky about hiding this stuff. He threw open the drawer and used it to hold up his mattress, as he had ripped his sheets and pillows off of it. Scattering them all over the room. His hands quickly snatched up a long slender alcohol bottle. A rose printed against it with tiny Angel wings behind it. <em> His favorite. </em></p><p>
  <em> " B-Bottoms up.." His hissed as the warm liquid burned his throat and stabbed his stomach on the way down. He chugged the almost half-empty bottle till it was nothing but droplets that hit his tongue. He growled as his eyes shot open, anger bubbled in him." W-WHAT?!" He shook it to see if there was more left but was only met with a few droplets of the pinkish drink. He cried as his stomach felt like it was on fire, causing him to lurch forward and drop the bottle as his hands flew to his abdomen. Shaking and crying, he curled upon himself. He hated this so much... </em>
</p><p>" Anthony..?" A knock was pressed against the door.</p><p>
  <em> It was from Molly. </em>
</p><p>Damnit.</p><p>" 'Racki told me what happened...Anthony..I'm sorry. Can I come in..? I want' a talk which. Just a bit..I'm worried for you." Molly asked, trying to comfort him from the outside of their shared room, hoping he'd let her in.</p><p>" M-Molly!" He gasped as his face was burning now. Was it from the alcohol or the tears?" Go-Go away-!" He barely finished before he chucked onto the ground right as Molly forcefully slammed the door opened.</p><p>" Anthony!" She gasped in shock and horror before she ran over to him while he kept getting sick onto the ground. She rubbed his back with a nervous expression. Holding up his hair as sweat began to drip from his face.</p><p>This continued for a few good minutes until Anthony was clutching Molly tightly so he won't fall over into his sickening puddle. Only dry heaving as nothing was left.</p><p>Anthony thought it couldn't get much worse than this until he felt Molly shift slightly as a familiar hand pressed against his cheeks and forehead.</p><p>" Fever..just got sick as well.." Molly whispered, hoping Anthony was asleep by now, but she was wrong. The blond teen groaned as his throat was dry and stung with each swallow." Thank you 'ya baby...You should get ready for bed though.." His eyes widen as his mom holds his face, now against her chest." I'll get him cleaned up.."</p><p>
  <em> His mom was what he wanted all along. His mom would take care of him tonight...</em>
</p><hr/><p>" <em> Husk </em>.."</p><p>" Husker...?" Fingers pressed against Husk's cheek as he groaned." Husk..." Her audible groaned again, trying to push the fingers away from him, until he felt little pecks against his hand, getting him to open his eyes."...Ya woke meh for kissin'...I love ya'...but..still.." Husk grumbled tiredly.</p><p>" I know..I know...but..can we..." Alastor exhaled and shut his eyes again." <em> I can't sleep </em>."</p><p>Husk leaned over and pressed Alastor against his chest." Now you're stuck..in the same boat-" Husk yawned, covering his mouth." As for me.."</p><p>"Ah...I guess I am.."</p><p>Husk chuckled, watching Alastor wrap his arms around him.'' It's alright Al..if you stayed up with me then I'll stay up with you...''</p><p>" Thank you Husker..I've just been thinkin' 'bout whatcha were talkin' 'bout earlier..." Alastor laid against Husk's arm and sighed.</p><p>" It's fine Al, ya' can talk about it." Husk smiled.</p><p>" It's nothin' she'...I know my father isn't the best..'' Alastor lays up and sighed, clutching into his mattress side." And...<em> I've.." Alastor shut his eyes." I've been having...those..thoughts again." Husk's</em> eyes widen a little, making him lay up and rub against Alastor's back." Hey...Hey it's okay." He kneaded against Alastor's back." Thoughts again at your dad..?" He asked.</p><p>Alastor only nodded to him and sighed, gripping at the blankets." It just..popped into my head after we talked to each other...It just...<em> annoyed me that he can bother me so much." </em>Alastor hissed, nails sinking into the bed.'' Didn't even say anything to me!"</p><p>" Hey, it's alright Al..You know he's not going to try anything with your mom here, right?" He moved and ran his hand along Alastor back with a nod.</p><p>" I know I know..it just...<em> ticks </em>me. I don't mean to offend you Husker...It's just.."</p><p>" You aren't though."</p><p>" I-..." He smiled and pressed his forehead against Husk's." Thank you, dear...I just. I've never realized how..<em> scared </em>of him I am. He's not a good man, even though my mother doubts it now that he came crawling back to her. I have to hide my feelings when he's around now, even though my mother knows...Sometimes I wished I could just fix my problem with him. It sounds so simple in my head, but that would just bring in more problems for all of us." Alastor laminated, dropping his head a little.</p><p>" You're almost seventeen remember." Husk relayed." You'll be able to be your own soon enough." Husk kissed his forehead.</p><p>He looked up at Husk and chuckled, pressing a kiss into his lips, which surprised Husk but he went on with it until Alastor pulled away." Heh...I guess you do have a point there Husker."</p><p>" Don't I always?"</p><p>Alastor snickered again and let Husk pull him down onto the bed, laying him against the side of his chest as he wrapped him up with his arms and blanket." You know, Husker. I've been so tempted to make a doll of him to just end it all, though I've only now wanted to make one of you, just to hold it when you're not here...''</p><p>Husk's face lit up." That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard."</p><p>He stared back at Alastor before the brunette couldn't hold it in anymore and snorted and began to laugh. His adorable little laugh affected Husk as soon the dark hair boy began laughing as well." Thank you Husker...this This is nice.." Alastor grinned as Husk pushed back his curls and kissed his temples.</p><p>" You're welcome.."</p><hr/><p>Anthony was taken into the bathroom, after cleaning up the sick on the ground and placed into the lukewarm water. Not as hot and simmering as he'd like, but his mother was sure this would help the poor boy.</p><p>" That should do you some good honey baby..though I don't know how you got so sick so quickly...You didn't come home sick Anthony?" Mavis questioned, and grabbed at the nearest towel in the bathroom to dry off his wet blond hair.</p><p>" No.." Anthony tugged at the towel that he wrapped around himself." Maybe it was just the stress...y-ya know?" Anthony quipped. Mavis's eyes narrowed as she lifted a brow to him.</p><p>
  <em> A classic Mavis Angela Ragno look. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She could always tell any lie her kids gave her. </em>
</p><p>" <em> Oh? I see.." </em>She tapped her nails against the towel, pressing it into his damp hair.</p><p>" <em> I hate that you know I'm lyin'... </em>" She smirked at him." A mother always knows." She patted lightly at her abdomen." But, Anthony...I need to know what's wrong with you and why ya got sick on the ground. Was it cold from school or somewhere else?" His mother asked.</p><p>" Maybe at school...I don't think it could be anywhere else." Anthony looked at that carpet to avoid her gaze. Lying right threw his teeth.</p><p>" Anthony...I saw the bottle near your bed.." <em> Fuck. </em></p><p>
  <em> Don't cry don't cry Don't cry don't cry Don't cry don't cry Don't cry don't cry Don't cry don't cry... </em>
</p><p>Great. He was crying now.</p><p>" Oh, honey.." Mavis wrapped him up in her arms as the young boy let out his emotional stress and fears into her. Falling out onto her back in thick tears. Anthony cried loudly, gripping his mother tightly. He wailed into her and clutched her tightly as almost a grasp to keep himself sane." Shhh.." She hushed him." It's going to be okay.." She wrapped him up in the towel." We can talk about this in your room. Molly should be asleep..You'll be comfier.." She wrapped her arms around Anthony and helped him up. He wiped at his leaking eyes in some attempt to dry them, but his tears kept trickling down his face as she led him along.</p><p>The door was left open from Molly, who was laying in her bed and facing the wall as she slept. Anthony got himself into bed as Mavis gave her stomach a quick rub. She smiled at Anthony as he was wrapped up in his blankets now." There we go...you look much comfier than in the bathroom.." Mavis coax, rubbing Anthony's cheek. He nodded to her and leaned into it.</p><p>" I was...<em> Mom... </em>I was so worried...I couldn't handle it anymore..." Anthony looked away as his tears escaped his eyes once again, causing an ache in his mother's heart.</p><p>She was worried about how distraught he was over this. A talk to Henroin could help the situation, though she'd do it later." Shhhhh..." She hushed, rubbing at his cheek." It's okay baby..I've heard enough. Now, it's time for bed honey. You must be exhausted now aren't you?" Anthony nodded. She hummed and leaned down, kissing his forehead.</p><p>" Goodnight Anthony.." She got up and walked to the door as he smiled at her.</p><p>" Night ma'.." She hummed and closed the door quietly before Anthony turned over onto his side, facing the wall. He slowly let his thoughts creep into his mind as he thought to himself. <em> Maybe mom can help? Telling dad to step back a little...That man loves her too much to even do anything, probably would kill us if she left.. </em></p><p>
  <em> Great. Now I'm worried he'll kill us! </em>
</p><p><em> His eyes widen in fear when he feels the bed dip inwards and a hand is placed onto his back. He practically jumps out of the bed in fear, only to turn around to Molly, who held his hand up fearfully." </em>Anthony! Anthony! It's me!" He pants nervously as he shakes his head to get his bearings, slowly but surely he realized it was his sister.</p><p>" Molls!... What the fuck are ya' doin'?! Ya' scared me half to death!..." He whispered out angrily, not wanting anyone to wake up.</p><p>" Anthony!... I heard everything...I don't want you to be alone right now, especially. Plus you look like you could use the company when you staring at the wall so focused." She sat on the mattress.</p><p>" You were doing the same." He sat on with her.</p><p>" No no no, I was sleeping, then you two woke me up and I heard everything."</p><p>" Everything?"</p><p>" Everything.'' She relayed as he sighed and slumped forward onto the bed tiredly. She coaxed him into wrapping himself up in a blanket while she ran her hands threw his dampish hair." So, are you getting in trouble?"</p><p>" I don't think I am. She would have told me before she left."</p><p>" Maybe she'll tell dad or somethin'?" Molly guessed. Anthony only shrugged and sighed, looking at the wall. Scanning the little smudges and cracks in the walls.</p><p>" So, what were you and 'Raki doing?"</p><p>" Job. Dad wanted...I didn't do it.."</p><p>" For four hours?" She questioned.</p><p>" Uhh...Yeah?"</p><p>Damn. Did all the girls in the family have the same all-knowing bull shit look?</p><p>" <em> Really?" </em>Molly interrogated.</p><p>" Okay...we might have gone out with Cherri to get something sweet..and hung out with few friends from school I saw there.." Anthony caved in with a blush running up his cheeks. Molly smiled as he hid his face into the blankets.</p><p>" I'm mad ya didn't invite me." She nudged him.</p><p>'' You were probably smooching your man, I'm not intruding on that!.." Anthony snickered as Molly gasped offended and lightly shoved him into his pillows." What?!.. It's true!" He laughed.</p><p>" Whateva, but what about you? Your red~" She teased as his eyes widened and went to feel his cheeks. <em> Fuck. She was right. </em></p><p>Slowly, Molly's happy teasing smirk turned into a worried expression, seeing Anthony wasn't hiding it or fighting back." Hey? You feeling alright?...I can get mom!-"</p><p>" No!" She looked back to see Anthony covering his mouth anxiously. She slowly sat down and rubbed his shoulder." What's up with you? You know you can tell me.."</p><p>He slowly swallowed his bright and looked up to her.'' Molly..when did you realize you liked someone...what were the signs?"</p><p>Her eyes widen." You like somebody...<em> who is it? </em>"</p><p>" No...Molly.." He covered his face and blushed." It's not- It's.." <em> Why was he so worried... </em></p><p>" Hey...Anthony.." She rubbed her brothers back, bringing him back to reality as she smiled somberly to him." It's okay...You don't have to tell me yet if you aren't ready. You already feel like shit...You need some rest." She grabbed the sprawled out blanket and tucked him into it.</p><p>" But Molly-"</p><p>" You can tell me later Anthony..you need rest now though.." She hugged him tightly as he calmly embraced her tightly.</p><p>" Molly...can I tell you tomorrow?"</p><p>" Sure Anthony. Goodnight." She kissed his forehead, getting him to chuckle as she went over to her bed and smiled back to him.</p><p>" Night Molls.." She turned over onto her side. Leaving Anthony once again alone with his thoughts...</p><p>
  <em> He could tell her everything tomorrow...Everything would be out there and she could help him through his emotions like she always did. She did have a boyfriend, she should know some way to help him... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...But she didn't have two of them... </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arackniss gets Anthony a treat to feel better </p><p>Him and Molly help Anthony through his emotions</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Arackniss was sent out by his mother to get something fresh for Anthony to enjoy for breakfast. Knowing he had a rough night, Arackniss agreed and took one of the cars into town to find his little brother something to enjoy.</p><p>He parked the car as he came up to a little show. It was a bright red color, thanks to the bricks, making it look very homey. He walked towards it and realized it was a bakery. The smell of fresh bread and goods was a sign of it too.</p><p>Maybe he could get something for himself as well.</p><p>Blackberry anything sounded amazing.</p><p>He pushed open the door and breathed in the tasty smells and threw his nose. He grinned with a smile as he walked inside, wondering what he'd get Anthony. Though to his surprise, on the inside was Anthony's friend looking around with a list in his hand. Alastor was dressed up in a formal sweater with short leaves and black slacks, re-reading over the tiny paper.</p><p>" Surprised to see you here?" Alastor jumped back a little in surprise. Arackniss put his hand up almost like he was surrendering.</p><p>" Sorry." Alastor chuckled." You startled me!"</p><p>" I get that a lot. Especially when I'm on the job.'' Arackniss jokes, walking up to the assortments of baked goods. He eyed up a slice of Blackberry cake, but shook it off and decided to get him, Anthony, Molly, and Mom muffins to eat. His dad, Henroin, never really liked sweets anyways." What are you doing here?"</p><p>" Oh, my mother wanted me to get some fresh loaves for my mother this afternoon! She's cooking my favorite meal tonight." Alastor picked a loaf and placed it into is a basket." I see your brother Anthony isn't with you? Is he out 'bout today?" Alastor questioned, grabbing a sweet for Husk later to enjoy.</p><p>Arackniss looked somberly and clutched the fabric of his coat." He, uh, he got..a a little sick last night."</p><p>Alastor turned worriedly over to Arackniss, even though he was about to grab something else." Is he alright? Did something happen to him?" He anxiously asked. He knew it couldn't be a snow cone. He growled mentally if it was those annoying boys at school. Those bullies needed a taste of their own medicine.</p><p>" No! He's fine now. I don't think it was anybody, but I guess he just stressed or he had picked up something maybe at his school. I'm only guessing at best. We don't know" Arackniss bit the inside of his cheek as he lied." He's doing better now. I'm here for him. Ma' wanted me to get him somethin' nice for breakfast. And I'm gettin' a little somethin' for my family as well." He shook the three muffins in his hand as he held in his other hand.</p><p>" I see.." Alastor looked to the ground." Well.." He tapped his heels against the floor." I give him and Husker our best wishes! Hopefully, he gets better soon! We don't want to miss him at school now!" He said and walked up to the tiny counter, paying for his mother's baked goods.</p><p>" Thanks." Arackniss chuckled as he stepped out of the way for Arackniss." I'll tell him when I get home."</p><hr/><p>" So..You think. You like. Two guys?" She holds up her fingers.</p><p>" Yes." Anthony nodded.</p><p>" But you need more time with them to tell them." She questioned.</p><p>" Yes." He nodded again.</p><p>" Then why'd ya tell me?!" Molly exclaimed, bouncing her big blond curls around.</p><p>" I don't know!" Anthony ran his hand threw his bright blond hair." You love that nerdy dumb ass so much that I'd thought you could somehow help me?! I know it's a dump, but you were the first person I told I was fucking gay..!" He whispered out that last part anxiously." I didn't know who to tell...People only have like one person right?! To be in a relationship with...but I like them both..." Anthony whispered. Molly stared at him worriedly and rubbed his back.</p><p>" It's okay Anthony...I promise It'll be.." She comforted him.</p><p>The two looked up as the door opened and Arackniss walked in holding up three muffins, as he already went and gave his mom she's already.</p><p>" Got you two breakfast. And Anthony, I saw your friend 'round town. He said he felt better from the both of..." He looked up and gave a confused look." What's happening here..?"</p><p>" 'Anthony's havin' crush troubles," Molly told and rubbed at her brothers back as he slumped forward and groaned loudly.</p><p>" I feel that.." Molly glared at him." Uh...Here. Breakfast. It's a few muffins. Hope you feel better Anthony." Arackniss rubbed his back to comfort him.</p><p>" Thanks.." He pulled the wrapper off the bottom and nibbled at his muffin, feeling a smile come back to his face.</p><p>" So it's true?"</p><p>" Hm?" Anthony looked up.</p><p>" You do have a crush on them. Both of them." Arackniss confronted as Angel's face lit up with a blush. He shriveled up into his blanket with embarrassment.</p><p>" Awwww! Anthony, your face is bright red! You're blushin'!" Molly giggled, squishing his cheeks and making him embarrassed.</p><p>'' Molly! Stop.." He blushed at her and hid his face in his hands.' It's nothin'...I just...I don't know. I-I like bein' around them..a lot. But can people even have two crushes? I know people can, but want to be in relationships with both of them and we all love each other..?" Anthony pulled at his blanket, questioning himself.</p><p>" May...Be?" Arackniss shrugged at Molly.</p><p>" Look.." She sighed and pressed her fingers against his temples." It doesn't matter. We love ya' Anthony and if you love those guys,..who I haven't met yet." She grumbled and narrowed her eyes towards Arackniss as he held his hands up defensively." Then, go for it. Figure out your feelings though and if you still have them and can't get them out of your head and ya wanna just smooch them and kiss them and-" Arackniss covered her mouth as Molly rambled on.</p><p>" We get it, Molly." Arackniss gave her a dead stare.</p><p>" Then. We accept you and will keep you safe, till you can leave or until you can figure everything out." Molly stated." Is that..a good idea?" She questioned. Anthony nodded slowly as his cheeks were so red.</p><p>" Yeah. Agreed. We can keep this a secret till you find a way outta here." He pets his hand threw Anthony's curls, making him smile.</p><p>" Thanks, guys...really." Anthony smiled as his cheeks got brighter and his vision blurred, as well his nose began to run-...Oh. Come on.</p><p>" Anthony!" Molly gasped." Oh, you're cryin'.." She wrapped her arms around him tightly and rocked back and forth, slowly on his bed. While Anthony hid his face deeper into the fabric and let his tears fall onto his arm and the blanket.</p><p>" Fuck.." Arackniss looked at the two siblings holding each other close. He was never good with this stuff...</p><p>Arackniss scouted closer to his younger siblings with a troubled expression. He laid his hand against his back with a nervous smile. He wanted Anthony to feel better, but he never was good with tears. He almost flinched when Anthony looked up towards him. He smiled lightly at him as his hand slowly returned to Anthony's head, rubbing the blanket over his bright blond curls.</p><p>" It's going to be okay Anthony...I promise.'' He comforted his younger brother.</p><p>With wide eyes, Molly watched as Arackniss laid down and latched his arms around his brother, petting threw his curls. She grins with happiness, she followed down with her brother and did the same to Anthony. Clutching at the blanket, she patted his back and smiled.</p><p>" You two need some rest. Quick naps." Arackniss affirmed.</p><p>" Thought you had jobs..." Anthony joked quietly, holding his hand tightly.</p><p>" I can wait a while." Arackniss nodded and closed his eyes.</p><p>" We should do this more.." Molly asked them.</p><p>" Agree." Arackniss yawned quietly, feeling himself falling asleep.</p><p>" Yeah...Sleep well you two." Anthony hummed. He looked down at his arms wrapped around him, eyes looking up towards both his siblings with a smile." I..I love you both.."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sleeping on somebodies shoulder they're comfortable with you....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Monday morning, eight am. Anthony was snoring as loud as can be. He wishes he could have slept forever, but it was too good to be true. As right as he curled deeper into his warm covers, Molly pushed open the door with a grin, fixing her hot pink scarf.</p><p>" Anthony! Get up!" Molly called. He groaned loudly. She smirked and went over to him, pulling off the covers, causing him to shiver from the cold prickling his skin.</p><p>" Molly...why?" He muttered with another moan, irritated by the air.</p><p>" Gotta get up! Ma' made ya some breakfast. You have to hurry though!" She pulled him up quickly and sprang forward, picking up bits and parts of his uniform and finding his bag as well.</p><p>" What's gotta work this morning..?" He groaned.</p><p>" I'm learnin' to cook today~ Get ready for fettuccine Alfredo with shrimp tonight! So I can't go to school today, as usual. So, I need ya' give this love letter to Pentious~.’’ Molly purred dreamily as she held up a white letter with pink bright hearts covering it, making Anthony gag.</p><p>" Gross. Can't believe you even fell for that snobby ass." Anthony grumbled, pulling his shirt over his head and grabbing his uniform one.</p><p>" Daddies big shindigs helped~ Bein' from England and all helped too. He is a man with an education. So pop this letter to him as ya' see him today~" Molly stuffed the letter practically in his face, making him audible gag and but take it.</p><p>" Fine! Fine! I will. Jeez. Ya' you are pushier than Ma'." Anthony pulled his pants on and sighed standing up and went over to Molly's side of the room and stole her brush to clean up.</p><p>" Oh!~ Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you, Anthony!" She exclaimed with a cheer. She wrapped her arms around him quickly and spun around, causing him to be in a daze as he shook his head.</p><p>" Yeah yeah! Whateva! But ya' owe me a bigger helping of ALfredo tonight!" Anthony bargained.</p><p>" Oh sure." Molly smirked as he looked away, fixing his hair." <em> I'll even cook it for you and your boyfriends~ </em>"</p><p>" MOLLY!" He yelled. " PICCOLO BRAT! TORNA QUI!" He cussed her out in Italian as she left, giggling and laughing as she went in a flirty daze.</p><hr/><p>Anthony spent his math class, instead of working, daydream. His eyes were on his work, but his mind was on his thoughts. Thoughts about him and Alastor and Husk. All of them together. Walking through town together, going out on dates together...kissing..hugging and loving each other. What if his dad took them on a job and instead he was pushed against the wall and pecked and kissed by them while his family was supposed to be working.</p><p>Though, his thoughts were cut off quickly, as his teacher slammed their hands against their desk, trying to get their classes attention. Anthony jumped in surprise, accusing a few students to snicker and laugh as other students were now paying attention. He forgot he was in this dumb school already. Lucky Molly. She's home today and was learning to cook. He wishes he could. But his dad won't let it.</p><p>He grumbled quietly and decided to do some work today, but after seeing as class was almost over and his teacher was back onto the next pages, 7 pages away from him, he just shut his book and laid his head down waiting for the bell. He couldn't wait to leave.</p><hr/><p>The bell rings through the tiny school and Anthony's practically the first one out the door. Fuck this. He has better shit to do. He spots the tall, slender students ahead and pulls out his card from his sister with a sigh.</p><p>" Pen," Anthony called out. Getting his attention and looks over. His long straight hair is almost getting in his face.</p><p>" Oh, Anthony. A pleasant surprise!" Anthony cringed with a grin at his lisp. Molly adored it and would always kiss him after he said anything." What brings you? Is your wonderful sister here? She wasn't in biology." Pentious stated and pulled his bag over his shoulder with an impatient grin. He always loved gifts from Molly.</p><p>" No she at home. Learnin' to cook. She wanted me to give you this though." He shook the letter as Pentious swiped it up with a grin and opened it up. Giggling with glee at the sight of the letter Molly had written to him." Oh, this is wonderful! Tell her I love it already! So sad I have to go through. I shall talk with you later!"</p><p>" Yeah yeah, whatever." Anthony rolled his eyes, watching the sophomore scurry away. Leaving him alone again. Anthony sighed and pulled his bag tighter over him. He didn't want to go to class and groaned loudly. He walked through the halls taking his time, only to see Husk leaning against the wall. He looked around the halls, seeing they were crowded which made it easier for him. A smile appeared onto Anthony's face. A light pink dusted his cheeks as he decided to go talk with him.</p><p>" Hey...Didn't expect to see you here? <em> Doing...whatever you're </em> doin'?" Anthony snorted when Husk jumped back.</p><p>" Oh,'' Husk chuckled and rubbed at the back of his neck. He tightened the coat around his neck and nodded." I'm surprised to see you here as well. Uh, Al' told me you were sick. Glad you seem like you're feeling better." Husk smiled with a comforting grin.</p><p>" Oh!" Anthony felt his face brighten with a blush. He rubbed at his own next in embarrassment. He needs to get back to Arackniss. He swore to himself." T-Thanks..U-um where is Alastor...Actually?" He nervously looked around as Husk did the same." Heh, he's a good kid duh." Husk anxiously chuckled and lightly banged his hand against the locker." Y-Ya knows. Straight A's and such. He does it for his M-Ma'. Oh yeah! Reminds me. He wants you to come with us on Friday." Husk turned to him.</p><p>Anthony's face was practically on fire at this point." W-What!?"</p><p>" Yeah. See, he wants to be a radio host, as you know and needs people to try his '' Real voice" on. Just for a few hours and maybe grab some grump 'round town? I mean if you want. Al's excited s-so-"</p><p>" Yes!" Anthony nodded in excitement.</p><p>" O-Oh," Husk's face began to blush." Okay. U-Uh I'll tell him tonight." Anthony nodded.</p><p>" Okay." He agreed as the bell rang." Aw.." Anthony sighed." Ugh...Gotta go. Uh, maybe we can catch up later?" Anthony was about to leave until Husk stopped him.</p><p>" Wait," Anthony raised his brow." Wanna come with me?" Anthony swore he was going to pass out today." W-where?!" He blurted out.</p><p>" Shhhh. Behind school." Husk looked around and started to walk. He coughed and pretended he was going to the hospital a few blocks away as Anthony's school was known to just do that sometimes. Look they weren't the best school there." Sellin' to a guy again and you don't look like you enjoy class either. Come on. It'll be fun." Husk persuaded with a grin.</p><p>Anthony's heart hammered in his chest. He quickly nodded and spent up after him.</p><p>" I'll come...If you'll let me smoke with you?" Anthony smirked, but it quickly turned into a grin a Husk nodded.</p><p>" Better pay well." Husk snickered.</p><p>" I'm poor~" Antony quipped back.</p><p>" Pssh. Lies. Ragno ain't poor." Husk countered back.</p><p>" True. You got me there, but hey it'll be fun right?" Anthony smiled.</p><p>" Yeah. It will be fun." Husk chuckled in amusement.</p><hr/><p>Husk led him through the doors of the school building and back behind the crappy academy. He leaned against it and crouched down with a scowl. He looked around and grins as the coast was clear.</p><p>" We're good. Just be on edge." Husk gruffed and stood up, retrieving a tiny plastic bag with a smirk.</p><p>" Can do." Anthony nodded and leaned against the wall." Kinda like practice for me." He chuckled and looked down quietly as a taller teen came over to them. Anthony groaned another bitch who picked on him.</p><p>The guy looks up and down at Anthony as his grin grows and his eyes turn into more of a condescending look." I didn't know you work with the hooker known Husk." He spat, gazing at Anthony as he groaned and turned on his side, facing away from him.</p><p>Husk's eyes widened a little, turning towards Anthony who looked miserable now. He turned toward the student and glared at him, huffing in anger." Talk like that again and that pretty grin of yours will be busted quicker then you can say." He narrowed his eyes on him and shoved the bag of drugs into his teen's hand and caused them to scurry away in fear.</p><p>He growled a little as they sprinted off. Husk laughed, getting a kick out of it and turned to Anthony, whose eyes were wide and face was flush.</p><p>" T-Thanks.." Anthony sheepishly looked away and rubbed the back of his head.</p><p>" Hey, no problem. U-Uh here." He held up the bag to Anthony." You know. Something for you after that idiot said that shit to you. I know it's hard here..." He opened it for him. Anthony smiled and chuckled before taking it out.</p><p>" Thanks. Got any paper by chance?" Anthony chuckled as Husk laughed.</p><p>" I'm a drug dealer. Of course, I do." He pulled out a tiny paper and rolled up the drug for both of them and lit it with his lighter.</p><p>" Cheers!" Anthony joked as Husk shook his head just raised his blunt as Anthony did.</p><hr/><p>Clouds of smoke floated through the air as Anthony and Husk laughed and went along with what the other said. It finally hit them, Anthony a little harder as he was less experienced with this stuff, around the lunch bell of the day. Classes and kids would fill the fields, halls, and wherever else for lunch. Perfect timing so they won't get caught for being out of classes.</p><p>Anthony snorted and leaned against the wall with a dopey grin. His little gab showed through his mouth as his body felt an urge. A need to sing. His foot was tapping against the ground as did his arms which tapped the wall of the schoolhouse.</p><p>" Let me call you..."Sweetheart," I'm in love with you..." Husk turned to him and chuckled. Anthony only shushed him and snickered, continuing.</p><p>"..L-Let me hear you whisper..." He drew out the word." that you love me too~" He purred to Husk, making him snort and shake his head. Pushing his face away.</p><p>" Aw gross." Husk coughed into his arm and laughed again.</p><p>Keep the love-light glowing in your eyes so true.</p><p>" Let me call you "Sweetheart," I'm in love with you!" Anthony cheered and tipped over with laughter.</p><p>The two were so out of it, that they failed to notice Alastor, who was escorting a letter to another teacher, coming back to his class to get his lunch, found them like this. His grin he held on his face changes from one he holds up properly for teachers, to a more real one. A small smile instead of a more overdramatic one.</p><p>" <em> Well well! Funny to see you two out here! And no lunch here insight? Rather interesting to say the least." He crouched down in front of the two and snorted. He grimaces with a smile as he could smell the smoke and smell from the drug that they have taken and be on it. </em></p><p><em> " </em>Ohhhhh!~ Hi, there Al!" Anthony laughed.</p><p>" Hello there Anthony." He chuckled and smiled as Husk leaned forward and tried kissing his cheek. Alastor cupped his cheeks and whispered with a smile." Sorry, Husker. We're in public, remember." He smiled as Husk chuckled and nodded sluggishly.</p><p>" Okay, All.." He purred with a smile.</p><p>" <em> Come on you two.. </em> " He helped them to there feet and smiled." Now! Let me get my lunch and we can go to eat near the woods! You two look like you've caught a case of the giggles!" Alastor joked watching them snicker and laugh as they wobbly on their legs. He chuckled and helped them forward to the door. He lets them lay against the wall and he goes inside retrieving his bag." <em> Ah, now there we go! Come on you two! You'll feel better after some lunch!" </em></p><hr/><p>Alastor had leaned the two through the field and towards the tree line of the woods with a smile still on his face. He always loved the woods and wished he could be outside more at school. Sad to say the school didn't trust students near there, especially after the town was being struck by different kills. Though they couldn't tell if it was the Italian mafia or the Irish mafia, or someone else.</p><p>" Come now!" Alastor grinned and helped Husk down, who had Anthony hanging against his arm with a grin. He laughed as he fell onto his side." Good lord.." Alastor shook his head and helped them lay against the large trunk of the tree." Here now. Let's see..." He opened his bag and took out an apple for himself." Anthony, did you bring lunch?" Anthony only groaned, now feeling the pain from falling, and shook his head. Alastor sighed as he retrieved a tiny knife from his bag and cut the apple into slices." Here you go!" He smiled as Anthony stared and took it after a while." You eat it silly." He chuckled." I'm going to check your bag just in case, you sillies." He shook his head and opened Anthony's gray bag." You <em> did </em>bring lunch!" Alastor narrowed his eyes as Anthony laughed and kicked his legs.</p><p>" H-Heh, yeah..O-Oh! You can have me...Whatever I have! Yeah!" He grins and he shook his head.</p><p>" No no, I'm fine. Husk here has something to eat..? Oh my." He chuckled as he saw Husk laying his head against his shoulder, snoring quietly to himself.``Aw, how adorable. You are quite a cutie Husker." Alastor laughed and pressed his forehead into his cheek. He loved the fuzzy feeling of his facial hair against his face. His eyes widened a little when he felt a mass laying on his lap. He looked down and saw Anthony sprawled out on the ground. His cheeks burned with light pink. A nervous giggle left his throat as he drugs his hand through Anthony's bright blond hair.</p><hr/><p>The Ragno family car pulled up on a street marked with a bright spider drawing. These shops crowding the street were Magnolia street were all marked off by the Italian Mafia. Anthony gets out and sighed. He fixed his vest and sighed shakily.</p><p>Arackniss came around the other side and rubbed his back." Don't worry you'll do fine." He smiled down at Anthony.</p><p>" T-Thanks." He smiled back and looked towards the car. His father was inside waiting. Arackniss gives him a nod and Anthony smiles with anticipation." Ready?" He grins at him.</p><p>" Y-Yeah! We got this." He smiled at his brother and walked inside. Arackniss shifted his gun to the side and made sure Anthony held him close to him. As they walked in the guy at the desk jumped back in free, seeing the site of the Ragno children.</p><p>" B-Boys! A-afternoon! What d-Do you n-Need?" He questioned." i-Is it U-Uh?" He looked around nervously as Anthony held his gun up, pointed it to the ceiling.</p><p>" Good, Anthony." Arackniss grinned to his baby brother." Payment. It's my brother's first day on the job, so be generous today..or," He aims his gun at him this time, making the guy shiver in fear at the desk." It'll get ugly."</p><p>The guy nods quickly and opens the register." W-Will this d-do? T-The owners go-gone for lunch! I'm sorry! I-I can get him I-If you like-Like?" Arackniss motioned Anthony forward and he snatched up the wad of cash from him. He shakes in fear as Arackniss puts his gun down, still holding it.</p><p>" No, this is fine. You did well for the month. No trouble either. We'll be back next month. Thanks for doin' business which. Come on Anthony." He shook his gun forward and Anthony grins, shaking the money in his hand." Thanks, idiot!" Anthony grinned and held his gun up, threatening to shoot. The guy held his hands up in fear as the two left.</p><p>" Did pretty well for your first time Anthony." He smiled and rubbed his back.</p><p>" Thanks 'Racki!" He shook the clump of cash in his hand.</p><p>From the car, Henroin stepped forward from out of the car with a tiny grin against his face. He was content that Anthony had succeeded this time in his job." You did well." He stated. Arackniss took the money from Anthony's hand and gave it to his father." You did well. Better than last time." He huffed. Anthony looked down, biting at the inside of his cheek, nervously. Henroin placed the money into an envelope and pocketed it." Well, I think you deserve something for doing well Anthony." Henroin answered.</p><p>" Huh?" Anthony questioned.</p><p>Henroin walked around the large car and went to the trunk. He popped open the hood and grins. Anthony looked confusedly towards his brother hoping he knows what's up, but gets the same face looking back at him. Henroin closes the family truck and walked over to Anthony, clutching something tightly that was wrapped up in velvet cloth. He passed it onto Anthony and he stares at it for a moment before pulling it off. His eyes shoot up as he sees his old bat. Fixed up now and seek from polish.</p><p>" You earned it back Anthony. Now come on. You two need to be back tonight, I have a business to take care of." Henroin nodded to his sons and walked back to the truck and got inside.</p><p>Arackniss stepped forward and stared at the once broken bat in shock." Holy hell.." Arackniss whispered," When was the last time you saw this baby." Arackniss asked.</p><p>" I don't even know," Anthony admitted. He quickly grasped at it and swung it around with a giant grin on his face." Bam!" He laughed," Could ya' imagine swingin' this baby 'round?!" He laughed and swung again.</p><p>" Can imagine it," Arackniss admitted.</p><p>The two jumped as the horn went off from the car. Henroin waved his hand back and forth, signaling them to hurry up. Anthony smiled brightly as he got in." Thanks, dad. I love it." He placed the pat in his lap and held it close as he and Arcakniss buckled up.</p><p>" Good. Finally managed to get it fixed up. Been savin' it for the right time."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I just wrote out the notes of each chapter and I'm crying ;u; take that with fear</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>" I don't stay out late<br/>Don't care to go<br/>I'm home about eight<br/>Just me and my radio<br/>Ain't misbehavin'<br/>I'm savin' my love for you~"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony had been asked to come along with Alastor and Husk to listen to Alastor try out his radio host voice. He had been excited the whole week to go. The days ticked down with anticipation. He quickly finished through different jobs his father had set up for him and Arackniss to do during the week, just so he could go home and go to sleep, wanting the days to go by faster.</p><p>Finally, the day came. After seeming like forever. Friday finally arrived. Thankfully, the day seemed to go by quickly and the job, which was to continue picking up money on different shops and businesses, was easy.</p><p>So, after they picked up the rent to keep the business safe, Anthony and his brother hopped into the truck.</p><p>" Hey 'Racki," Arackniss hummed as he started the car and pulled out." I'm gonna' head out tonight. Husk invited me to help Alastor with preparing himself to work as a radio host, and we may go and get some grub and stuff later. So tell me' she doesn't have ta' overwork herself for some 'another meal for me."</p><p>" So? You do like them, huh?" Arackniss asked, with a laugh as he saw Anthony's face turn bright red.</p><p>" Maybe," His eyes shifted around,"...Maybe I do." Anthony huffed loudly from embarrassment.</p><p>" Oh, so I can tell them?" Arackniss smirked and turned to him.</p><p>"No!"Anthony interjected, pushing his face away," J-Just can ya' drive me there?!" He snapped. Arackniss glanced at him, watching his cheeks go brighter and brighter every second.</p><p>" Sure." Arackniss chuckled. Anthony hit his shoulder in retaliation." Okay! Okay! I will! Watch my suit alright?!" Arackniss expressed and shoved him back with a cocky little grin. Loving Anthony pouting with embarrassment and irritation." Just make sure, that if they break your heart...<em> I'll break their fuckin' spines." </em></p><p>" You'd kill them for me?" Anthony teased him with a smile." Thanks," Arackniss's eyes widen when Anthony wrapped his arms around his midsection." But I can take care of myself."</p><p>Arackniss chuckled and ruffled up Anthony's hair, smiling down at his little brother." I know you can."</p><hr/><p>Arackniss dropped Anthony off near the woods in downtown. Anthony was instructed to follow the path to find Alastor's house, which was pretty easy to find and follow along. He grinned as he made it down the path and saw the tiny cabin over the cliffside he was on. He walked down the decline and came to a river. He managed to get across, though his shoes did get soaked a little after managing to step on a slick, wet rock. He sighed when he finally got to the house. He knocked on the door and tried fixing up his messy hair to look somewhat presentable. The door cracked open as a smallish woman opened the door with a grin. Her skin was a light tan color and had her hair tied up in a tight bun.'' Well, hello dere! Ya' mus' be 'Anthony! Alastor and Husk r' waitin' fo you," She grins down at him, holding a straw basket at his side." Come in, cher." She chuckled and opened the door up to more with a smile.</p><p>" U-Um, thank ya' ma'am." Anthony politely grinned as he came into the cabin.</p><p>" So polite." She chuckled, " They're down da hall." She pointed and went to the kitchen while Anthony went down the hall. He listened closely as he heard music peeking out from a room. He staggered closer with a confused expression, only for his face to light up when he pushed the door open slowly. In front of him, Alastor was setting up a tiny radio on his desk with a microphone, listening quietly to some tunes, and singing along.</p><p>" I know for certain</p><p>The one I love</p><p>I'm through with flirtin'</p><p>It's just you I'm thinkin' of</p><p>Ain't misbehavin'</p><p>I'm savin' my love for you.." Alastor turned on his heels and fixed a few sheets of paper around in his hands.</p><p>" Like Jack Horner</p><p>In the corner</p><p>Don't go anywhere</p><p>What do I care about?</p><p>Your kisses are worth waitin' for</p><p>Believe me~" He smirked at Husk, who was leaning against the wall.</p><p>" I don't stay out late</p><p>Don't care to go</p><p>I'm home about eight</p><p>Just me and my radio</p><p>Ain't misbehavin'</p><p>I'm savin' my love for you~"</p><p>He chuckled and waltzed over to him and pressed a kiss into Husk's cheek. " Thanks, Al.." He chuckled and blushed.</p><p>" Ya' welcome," He turns and smiles brightly when he sees Anthony a the door." Oh, 'Anthony. Ya' finally here!" He exclaimed as he came inside with a cheeky little smile.</p><p>" Heh, sorry. Was a little held up! Nothin' ta' worry 'bout though. Ya' did do real good at singin'. It was amazing." Anthony complimented and clapped. Alastor preened at the compliments he was given and bowed.</p><p>" Thank y' Anthony!". He grinned and grabbed the paper lying over his desk." Are you two ready?" He questioned.</p><p>" Can't wait! Been excited all week!" Anthony said, sitting onto the floor.</p><p>" Yeah, come on Al'. We're gonna help ya' get this." Husk chuckled and sat onto the desk with a smile." Dazzle us with your radio Host voice." Husk said, leaning forward.</p><p>" Alright," Alastor sighed. He grabbed the microphone and looked down." <em> Hello dear listeners! Today's weather has been quite wonderful, hasn't it? Hahaha! Oh of course it has! In today's news," </em>Alastor waltzed around the room as Husk watched him with a smirk, already loving his host voice while Anthony's face seemed to be getting brighter every second he went on," A storm will be setting in soon on Saturday night! Better get your umbrellas soon! Ohahaha!" Alastor cackled, making Anthony's face flush with embarrassment.</p><p>Alastor stopped as he saw the two staring at him. His face felt hot with a flushed expression." H-Heh," He rubbed at the back of his neck." Di-Did I do well?" He chuckled nervously.</p><p>" You did amazing'!" Anthony jumped up." Ya' sounded so different! In a good way though. I've heard ya' talk like that before but never that quick and fast! You sounded really like a radio host ya' here all the time!" Anthony stated in excitement.</p><p>" O-Oh! Well, thank ya' Anthony. I've been workin' on it for a while now. Hopefully, I get it! I have ta miss school ta try out however to get," Alastor tapped his fingers nervously against the microphone.</p><p>" Don't worry, ya' can miss one day for a job like that." Husk remarked.</p><p>" Yeah!" Anthony confirmed," They'd be fuckin' idiots if they didn't letcha in! Blew us away practically." Anthony quipped.</p><p>" Oh stop it you two." Alastor cheekily laughed." Embarrassin' much?" He chuckled, placing the microphone against the table.</p><p>" Go on! Continue!" Anthony sat down again with excitement.</p><p>Alastor chuckled," You enjoy this?" He questioned with a grin going from ear to ear.</p><p>" Yeah, fucking love shit like this. Comin' from my family," He pointed to his chest," We love that shit. Radio and music fill our household always." Anthony explained.</p><p>" May have ta visit sometime." Alastor chuckled and grabbed the microphone again with a new piece of paper.</p><p>" Maybe we will," Husk cockily smirked and leaned back," But agreed. Continue you on." He teased, which made Alastor's cheeks light up from Husk.</p><p>" Oh you, I swear, sha." Alastor shook his head with a flushed face.</p><hr/><p>The sun was setting slowly over the trees now as it was getting late now. The three were having so much fun helping Alastor rehearse and go over his show host lines, but now the three boys were hungry and decided to go into town to get themselves treats after working so hard.</p><p>" Where are the boys?" Anthony smirked, adjusting the light gray vest he was wearing.</p><p>" Anywhere's fine wit' me right now. Fuckin' starvin'." Husk muttered and tightened the buttons on his coat.</p><p>" Agreed," Alastor admits." I'm famished at the moment! Too bad my mama' had ta' go into town 'gain." Alastor slumped over and salivated at the thought of his mother's food.</p><p>" Eh don't worry your pretty Lil' heads. I know a place. Hope ya' not picky~" Anthony teased, leaning forward at them.</p><p>" <em> Ohoho, on the contrary, my dear Anthony! I can eat anything~" </em> Alastor preened, stepping forward with a hand on his chest.</p><p>" Yet, not sweets?" Husk quipped.</p><p>" Oh hush! You hate fish, yet ya' still scarf down crawfish like nothin'!" Alastor pointed out.</p><p>" What? Too mushy for me. Like shrimps though. Listen, I'm a weird fuck' a! Don't give me that shit," Husk narrowed his eyes as Alastor snickered.</p><p>" Woof," Anthony wiped fake sweat off his forehead." Scared me for a second!" Anthony jokes.</p><p>" We've been known to do that!" Alastor cackled.</p><p>" Yeah, hope that teacher understands that too." Anthony laughed, walking ahead of the toy as hunger took over his legs. Urging him to get up the incline after they crossed over the stream. As he walked further ahead, Husk wrapped his hand around Alastor's, getting the brunette to turn to him as they walked up the hillside." So..Al?" Husk muttered.</p><p>" Yes?" He questioned back. Husk looked towards the ground.</p><p>" Do you.." His heels dug into the dirt," Do you...look at Anthony?" Husk said, treading nervously up the hill.</p><p>" What?" Alastor chuckled in confusion. Not understanding what Husk meant." What do ya' mean, Sha?" He tilted his head.</p><p>" Do you..look at Anthony...the same way..as you look at me?"</p><p>Alastor's eyes widened in shock, finally realizing what Husk was talking about." Husker..?" Husk turned and looked at the ground with anxiety over what he just said. He stopped in the path and held Husk's hands tightly, slowly moving them up to his cheeks." <em> Do you...look at him?" </em></p><p>" I...I don't know.." He looked down," Can we? Is it wrong? Fuck, I fucking love you so much Al don't get me wrong, but this is the first time somebody got my eye just like you did when I first saw you," Alastor's cheeks we're going red at Husk's words." But...Fuck I can't just lose ya'. But Anthony.." He stopped speaking as Alastor pressed his finger against his lips, moving slowly in closer he captured his lips on his own, only pulling away soon after. Leaving Husk in almost a stun daze." I thought we can't do that in public..?" He tried joking, but Alastor only smiled and shook his head.</p><p>" Oh mary mère de Dieu, bébé ...Your jokes kill meh...But Husker...Dear...I could never leave ya after everythin' when been through..I've been keeping my cold heart locked away only for you and my mother, but now...I can't lie. I look at Anthony...The way I look at you.." Alastor cupped his cheeks as the older teen stared down at him, a smile peeking over his tanner skin.</p><p>" Fuck our weird feeling sometimes, ya' know?" He joked, getting Alastor to snort and crack. He wrapped his arms around Alastor and kissed his cheek.</p><p>" Bébé, we'll figure dis out...I promise. We won't do this by ourselves no more." He leaned forward and pressed his forehead into Husk's." Okay.." Husk said, planting a kiss on his lips once again.</p><p>" <em> Woah </em> ." Both their eyes shot open widely." <em> Am I interrupting something?" </em>Anthony smirked as he was watching from afar. And thankfully, far enough so he won't have heard them now.</p><p>" N-No!" Husk shook his hands, pushing his hair down nervously as Alastor's smile widened with his growing blush.</p><p>" Shit, we're you guys going to do it?!" He arched his brow.</p><p>" <em>ANTHONY!</em>-"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song used was Fats Waller " Ain't Misbehavin"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anthony becomes a brother today!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tedious months of school passed and Anthony was now still a 16-year-old junior, passing by the skin of his teeth. Husk passed to a senior as well Alastor passed with him to become a junior just like him.</p><p>Though as school ended for him, Anthony became the older brother to a bouncing baby sister named Mariabella Angelina Ragno.</p><p>His mother may have been exhausted from having her, but she gave her all the love and attention she deserved. She had a connection to him and Molly quickly, though Arackniss could make her smile even though he wasn't doing anything funny sometimes. Sometimes even him coughing would send her into a giggle fit. She liked music, which was a great cause in the Ragno house Italian music all the time it seemed. Molly liked holding her when their mom was cooking right on her hip and swinging to the tunes.</p><p>Once Anthony had finished school, he, Alastor, and Husk clicked especially after his radio interviewing help.</p><p>
  <em> It made him all fuzzy inside... </em>
</p><p>So, Arackniss managed to get his dad out of the house. Now he owed him big time. But, either way, he managed to invite the two of them over. Finally. Though at first Alastor and Husk were hesitant, until Anthony mentioned his father gone for the next few hours, they decided to come down to see his newest little sibling. Husk was surprisingly great with kids, though Al was not. He always felt great pressure when he was near them and felt like he would be the idiot who drops the kids. So the brunette was a tad worried. He even dressed better than usual when they went to visit while Husk still had his large coat over his body and ripped pants.</p><p>" Husker, aren't you worried?" Alastor nibbled at his lip.</p><p>" Nah..." He tightened his hand over Alastor's." I'm not. Don't be. You'll do fine...I promise." He grinned at him as Alastor nodded and exhaled.</p><p>" Alright, I suppose you are right." They knocked on the door and weren't expecting an almost perfect twin of Anthony to walk out. Except for a girl with big blond locks of curly hair, held back by a poke-a-dot headband.</p><p>" Oh!~ Ya must be Angie's buddies~?" The girl dragged out the word buddies and threw out her hand." Molly! I'm his older twin sister! Come in! Ya just in time too! He's playing with Mariabella while she's nappin' on his chest! He's such a sweetie with her!" She blabbered on and walked into the living room as the two gawked at the large mafia house. The place was huge. Painted with glowing whites and stark blacks, contrasting against each other and made everyone pop practically with any color. The walls had different pictures covering them. Mostly Anthony and his siblings so far and a few of his parents. Not much though. Molly leads them through the hall and to the living room, where Anthony was bouncing the sleeping baby away on his chest as she snores quietly.</p><p>" Well, this is an interesting site." Husk quipped. Anthony looked over after hearing the familiar voice and grins with excitement as Alastor and Husk had finally arrived.</p><p>" Finally ya' two showed up." Anthony grins, bouncing his baby sister slowly.</p><p>" You seem to be doing well." Alastor teased playfully as Anthony was a mess. Messy blond curls, miss-matching clothes, and very noticeable bags under his eyes.</p><p>" Yeesh," Husk tried watching his cursing around Mariabella," Did you give birth or what?" He chuckled as Anthony stuck his tongue out at him.</p><p>" Don't be rude, Husker!" Alastor poked his sides, making Husk laugh. Their eyes widen when Mariabella started to squeal and giggle at Husk laughing away." Oh my.." Alastor starred as Anthony laughed.</p><p>" She likes ya'!" Anthony snickered." Hey? Ya' two wanna hold her?" He bounced her on his chest as she babbled away, looking around the room with a yawn. Alastor nervously shook his head, fearful that he may hurt the bundle of joy on Anthony's chest.</p><p>" I'll hold her," He snickered as Alastor bashfully looked away. Husk carefully scooped her up in his arms." Oh wow. This is...interesting." He stared.</p><p>" I know, right?!" Anthony grins.</p><p>" She's...wow. Sorry, she's just so small." Alastor looked over at the tiny baby in Husk's arms and watched from afar," O-Oh my...She is tiny. Very. Tiny." Alastor stated.</p><p>" Yep. Like 'Racki! He was tiny when he was born! I and molls were like the size of pups when we were born!" Anthony quipped and snorted. Down the hall from where they were, Molly shouted," DON'T SAY THAT TO THEM!" Anthony cackled and laughed loudly.</p><p>" Oh my.." Alastor snickered nervously.</p><p>"Eh, she's just embarrassed and deserves it." Anthony gagged." Forced me to come with her to go see her stud." Anthony gagged with a snort.</p><p>" Sounds like an entertaining way to spend your summer break." Alastor grins.</p><p>" Ain't it?" Anthony smiled as Husk handed back his baby sister." So whatcha' two been up too since school ended thankfully." He asked with a grin.</p><p>" Not much," Husk shrugged looking at Mariabella with a smile as she giggles and babbles back." Still working and such with my parents at the casinos."</p><p>" I as well haven't been as active yet, still waiting on my letter.." Alastor pushed his thumbs together as he held his hands, slipping into his false accent.</p><p>" You'll get it I know you will." Anthony tried cheering him up, causing Alastor's cheeks to heat up." I-I, well thank you dear.." He blushed bashfully." Hopefully sooner than later. But, I had a mishap with my father's gun dogs." He scratched at his hand.</p><p>" Still hurtin'?" Husk leaned forward worriedly.</p><p>" No, No..it 'ight.," Alastor muttered with a smile.</p><p>" Can I see?" Anthony asked, causing the two to look up at him. Alastor's cheeks grew brighter with a familiar blush." U-Um, I don't see why not." He stuttered out and went over to Anthony. He could see now as when he rolled up Alastor's sleeves he saw a roll of bandages around his hand." Damn, them stupid ass mutts gotcha good." He ran his hand over his pawn." Hope it feels better." He comforted him.</p><p>" T-Thank you, An-Anthony." Alastor thanked with a tiny smile. His cheeks are a bright rosy little red color. Anthony grinned at them and bounced Mariabella quietly in his arms.</p><p>" Ah, I gotta go get Ma' soon to feed her. We can talk better when she isn't here. Can't curse around her." He grins with a breathy chuckle.</p><p>" Understandable. Ain't wanna get caught cussing around her." Husky jokes.</p><p>" Yeah, I'm trying to keep her an itty bitty baby sister forever." Anthony cooed happily and peppered his little sister's face over and over." I love you." He grins and plays with her, but she starts to wiggle around on his lap, showing she wanted food now." Ahhh, and there we go. She needs to get food. I'll be back." Anthony grins and gets up." Say bye-bye." He jested to Alastor and Husk, which she only wiggled her hands at them, getting Anthony to coo loudly at her." Ya' just a cutie ain't you! Alright, be right back and we can keep chattin'." Anthony walked away bouncing Mariabella to keep her happy and not start crying.</p><p>Alastor let out a stressed out sigh until Husk wrapped his arms around Alastor's chest and pulled him back onto his chest." So.." Husk whispered," We gonna..ask him..?" Husk's cheeks started to light up.</p><p>" Patience's Husker." Alastor quipped and bit his lip nervously," I suppose, now or never.." He blushed and leaned into Husk's touch.</p><hr/><p>" Alright, sorry that took a while!" Anthony said, walking back into the room," Maria' got all pissy about me leaving!" Anthony chuckled,'' She's getting real clingy now." He sat onto his family couch and grins." So, are you guys doing anything later tonight? Got nothin' to do fo' a while." He remembered.</p><p>" A-Actual, Anthony.." Alastor stutters and lays upwards with Husk." We wanted to ask you." His cheeks started to burn.</p><p>" Would you like to go to the picture show with us.." Husk swallowed nervously," Tonight."</p><p>Anthony's eyes widened. He wasn't expecting this...His cheeks went bright red now. Was this a date? Did they like him? Did anybody like him?! Was this even a date!?" U-Um, Ye-yeah!" Anthony's face was as red as a tomato now." It'll be f-fun! Never been ya'know! Actually!" He laughed nervously, feeling himself already starting to sweat nervously." S-So, tonight? What time?"</p><p>" I s'pose, meet us around the theater early before the movie starts? Quarter-past-seven sounds like a reasonable time?" Alastor turned to Husk and gave a quick nod back to them." W-We'll see you tonight then?" Alastor blushed, confirming it.</p><p>"Y-Yeah..."Anthony felt himself slipping into a dreamy-like daydream." u-Uh! I'll be r-right back!" Anthony jumped up and quickly exited the room. Husk dropped his head and exhaled loudly.</p><p>" <em>O-Oh lord</em>," Alastor fell against Husk's chest," <em> That was...terrible stressful </em>l.." Alastor grimaced with anxiety." But, I-I think it went very well."</p><p>" <em>Damn right</em>." Husk blushed and wrapped his arms around Alastor's waist.</p><hr/><p>Anthony sprinted into his room and slammed the door close, causing Molly to jump in shock." Anthony!" She screeched in confusion as he spun around quickly and went over to her." MOLLS!" He cheered.</p><p>" What?! What's goin' on?" Molly questioned in concern.</p><p>" THEY SAID YES!" He squealed in happiness.</p><p>" REALLY?!" Her eyes widened and started to cheer in excitement with her twin brother. She pulled him into a hug and spun him around, running on sheer happiness for him now." Oh, Anthony! I'm so proud of you!" She giggled and cupped his cheeks.</p><p>" Thanks, sis. We're goin' tonight. Hopefully, it'll go well." Anthony hoped, feeling nervous.</p><p>" Oh, I know it will and I'll help ya' out tonight as well, “Molly comforts and pulls her close to him.</p><p>" Thanks, Mol's" He tightened his grip around her with a big grin." Thank you, sis."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Mariabella is me and my friends character</p><p>We may go into her later on though</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The boys go to the picture show and have a cute time and her and Pentious meet them for the first time</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Antony flattened his suit out as he looked at himself in the mirror. He admired his striped tie with a grin." Stay still, Anthony!" Molly giggled as she buttoned up his coat vest in happiness." Lookin' great Anthony!" She playfully poked his back. Anthony grins at himself and pushes his bright blond curls back.</p><p>" Did a bangin' job!" Anthony grins and poses near the mirror.</p><p>" And just a Lil' makeup. Not much, but just enough for them to notice." Molly teased as Anthony blushed.</p><p>" Whatever'' Anthony shook his head with a grin. Molly and he went down the stairs to the living room area. Mavis bounced Mariabella quietly on her lap, trying to help the little one to sleep.</p><p>" Well, Mom! How does he look!" Molly presented, showing off Anthony's outfit.</p><p>"Wonderful dear. And where are you going tonight, honey?" Mavis asked, from the kitchen Henroin came in, quietly listening to the conversation with a cigar in his hand. Anthony looked towards Molly as she nodded.</p><p>" A date!" She watched Henroin perk up," With a girly!" She giggled and winked towards her mom. She gasped more a moment and nodded, standing up happily.</p><p>" Oh! Anthony, honey! That's wonderful!" She went over to him and wrapped arms around him with excitement. Mariabella squealed, wanting to be included and made Anthony laugh.</p><p>" Thanks, Ma'. Thanks, sis!" Anthony blushed with a giggle. Henroin came over with a tiny smile.</p><p>" Anthony,'' He looked up to his father with a nervous look," Good on ya'." He patted Anthony's back." I'm proud of ya'" Anthony didn't realize how much he wanted to hear that till now. He realized he didn't know when he heard that last. Maybe when he was caught in Molly's clothes..." Here," His father walked off and fished the keys out," Lassies love men with power, and our cars will show here that." He tossed his sons the keys as he stared in shock.</p><p>" Is that true daddy?" Molly questioned and pushed her headband up.</p><p>" Yes. How do you think I met your Mom?" He purred and kissed her cheek as she chuckled and held Mariabella against his chest. Henroin looked down at Anthony as he grins and holds the keys in his hand.</p><p>" You better get going." His dad huffed and he nodded.</p><p>" Bye." Anthony smiled as he left with a wave and felt adrenaline through his body. He didn't know how he got away with this! He felt himself grin with excitement. He got into the car and patted his wallet with a smile as he was ready for a date.</p><hr/><p>Anthony drove through town, looking out for any site of them before they went into the theater. He parked the car when he saw the familiar faces and got out. He pushed his bright curls back and locked the family truck up. With an excited smile, he waltzes over to them, seeing Husk leaning against a stone wall as Alastor is next to him, reading a box, quietly.</p><p>" Ah! Hey, sorry I was a Lil' late. Got carried away on driving. Don't do it much." Anthony apologized.</p><p>" No need fo' apologies, Anthony! We thought we were late as well! Someone couldn't find der shoe!" Alastor cackled as Husk grimaced.</p><p>" Not my fault I didn't know where they went!" Husk argued back. Anthony stared at them as his face reddened with a bright pink blush. His cheeks burned as his eyes grew. They looked amazing...</p><p>Alastor was wearing a dressy, red sweater-vest with a maroon overcoat, and long tan pants on. Capping it all off with raven-colored dress shoes, glowing under the street and store lights. Husk wore a white button-up with black suspenders on, being held up by ruby, red buttons. As well, long long dress pants and brown dress shoes. Anthony looked on at them with blushing cheeks.</p><p>He shook his head when he heard them chuckle," Something the matter, cher?" Husk snickered as Alastor had asked. Anthony shook his head in embarrassment frantically. Trying to rid his face of the blush against his cheeks.</p><p>" N-Nope! All good here!" Anthony laughed nervously," S-So, what are we seeing?" The three began on their walk to the theater.</p><p>" The riverboat. It's a classy gangster movie for you Anthony." Husk teased and shook the tickets around.</p><p>" Awwww, you two. Ya' shouldn't have!" Anthony laughed.</p><p>" It was the only one that would let us see it tonight for extra crashes. Good thing I saved up for a while," Husk said as they came to the theater.</p><p>" Oh, Husker. I'll pay ya' back some time." Alastor declared.</p><p>" It's fine, Al'" Husk agreed with a hum.</p><p>They got into the theater and took their seats next to each other in the back area. Anthony somehow ended up squished in the middle as Alastor was on his right and Husk on his left. Anthony's face felt hot as he tried watching the movie when it started, but his eyes were drawn to them the whole time.</p><hr/><p>" <em> Well, that was surprisingly well!" </em>Husk hummed in acknowledgment as they left. Alastor was smiling widely as Anthony was following up the rear with a tiny smile, playing at his curls.'' It was really good wasn't it." He chuckled.</p><p>" Did ya' like it, toots?" Anthony blushed and bit his lip with a nod. He pets his hand through his curls.</p><p>" Y-Yeah!" He coughed nervously. Husk snickered as Alastor came over and slapped him lightly in his arm.</p><p>" Stop makin' him all nervous, Husker!" Alastor teased quietly while Husk only snickered more. Anthony fumbles with the keys and unlocks it up for them." <em> Anthony! </em>," Anthony jumped," Any plans after this you would enjoy doing?"</p><p>" U-Um," He tapped his fingers against the wheel as Husk got in the front and Alastor decided to sit in the back." Not so far! I got an idea!" He slammed the door closed." My sister does owe me a deal." Anthony grinned and pulled out." How do you guys feel 'bout pasta?"</p><p>" I could eat." Husk grins and eyes Alastor up in the back.</p><p>" <em> I'm famished dear! I could eat practically anything!" </em>Alastor cackled at himself.</p><p><em> " </em> Good!" Anthony grins with a cocky look," She owes me a free meal after I covered for her! She makes a mean Alfredo n' shrimp!"</p><p>" Oh definitely, Alastor could eat that. His Cajun blood kills for seafood." Husk teased him, but Alastor only pushed passed it and sent one back to him.</p><p><em> " Ya' still love ma' cookin' though!" </em>He poked fun at him.</p><p>" Oh, then you and Moll' gonna love each other!" Anthony chimed in.</p><p>" Hopefully!" Alastor agreed with a wide smile.</p><hr/><p>The time was nine o'clock when Anthony had parked the car and the three got out. He snuck over to the back door and tried opening it up as Husk and Alastor watched from behind." Ugh! Come on." Anthony huffed, trying to unlock the door over and over," Ah! Bingo! Finally." He got up and dusted his knees off." Sorry, that took a bit, guys. I check if Pa is asleep or out on a job with 'Racki." Husk gave a quick nod as he wrapped his arm around Alastor's waist.</p><p>" Be safe, cher." Alastor anxiously muttered. Anthony's face lit up as he gave a quick nod back to them and sneaks inside, quietly.</p><p>From the kitchen, the lights were off as Molly was " studying" in the kitchen with her boyfriend. Is what she told her parents as against the kitchen wall, she was smooching up a storm with Pentious. His neck was covered in bright pink lip marks as she decorated it with kiss marks all over. He gasped quietly as she giggled at him and pecked his face again, moving his long black hair back.</p><p>His eyes widened when he heard the door open, causing him to jump in fear." M-Molly..O-Oh golly..god. I fear it's y-you're a father." He gasped quickly.</p><p>" Aw, baby! Shhhh, don't worry." She fixed her hair up and covered his neck." Fix ya' hair and I'll check." She teased with a giggle and waltzed off, blowing a kiss right before she left. Molly snuck down the hall and was surprised to hear the footsteps were a lot softer than her dad's heavy steps. She leaned against the wall and grabbed the spare gun in the draw. She clocked it, sucked in a deep breath, and aimed it down the hall. Only to open her eyes to see Anthony staring back at her with wide eyes and holding up his arms in fear.</p><p>" Molls! Molls! It's me!" He cried frantically as she gasped and put the gun down." Nice aim ya' got there. If I was an intruder, my head would come to clean off with that shot."</p><p>" Anthony!" She yelled," You scared me so much!"</p><p>" Sorry, but is dad home..?" He whispered to her.</p><p>" No, he's not. And neither is Mom. Some business meeting had to happen with Cherri's dad and some other guys they work with, or well dad does. Arackniss is upstairs. Man of the house, watching 'Bella." He nodded to her and rubbed the back of his head nervously, watching her put the gun away again.</p><p>" U-Um, Moll's," She hummed and pushed her curls back with a sigh.</p><p>" U-um..my..." He was practically silent, but she heard him,''..my..." Date"... is here." Her eyes widened as she grabbed onto him quickly and squealed in excitement.</p><p>" Anthony! That's amazing! Good on ya'! Oh, god. Ma' gonna be so proud of ya'! And 'Rackniss owes me twenty bucks!" She laughed," But Pentious and I won't be noisy!" She squealed, watching Anthony's eyes widen as he pushed her away with a blush.</p><p>" Molly, christ! I didn't need to hear that!" he groaned and rubbed his face," Can ya', whip up your Alfredo n' shrimp meal fo' us? We didn't eat after the movie, so-"</p><p>" Say no more! I gotcha hun! I'll get straight to work on it! I and Pentious were just studying!" She giggled at that as he knew that was a lie.</p><p>" Sure. Learning to multiply your DNA together. Ready to have kids, hm?" He ridiculed her. She gasped with a scoff, turning back at him with a red face.</p><p>" Don't make me go blabbing to them 'bout your embarrassing self now!" She spat back and shocked her fist up in the air.</p><p>" Alright," Anthony giggled at his tease.</p><p>She went off to the kitchen as Anthony snuck back outside and looked up to the two with a smile, motioning them it was alright to come inside." This place is quite...<em> nerve-wracking </em> at night." Alastor grimaced, staying close to them as they walked through the dimly lit halls, leading the way to the kitchen, where Pentious was quietly reading at a table and Molly was searching through the cabinets looking for the ingredients and utensils to use for tonight.</p><p><em> " </em> Molly, you've already met them, but this is Alastor and Husk." He apprehensively stated." Guys, this is my twin sister-"</p><p>"-Older twin sister!"</p><p>" <em> By eleven minutes!" Anthony shouted as she stuck her tongue out at him and came over, throwing her arm out at them. </em></p><p>" I'm Molly! Anthony's older twin sister, by eleven minutes!" She introduced herself with a large smile.</p><p>" <em> Alastor LeBlanc my dear </em>!" He chuckled and shook her hand back.</p><p>" I'm Husk." He grinned back at her. Pentious looked up from his book as his eye widened with a twitch and he raised his hand," Aren't you that kid that smokes and that kid that threatened the teacher?" Pentious questioned.</p><p>" Yep." Husk popped the ' P' at the end of the word and sat down, nonchalantly.</p><p>" <em> And you are that...kid in a class of mine? I presume?" </em></p><p>" Wha-?!" Pentiosu gawked," <em> We have four classes together!" </em>He threw his arm out in utter confusion. Alastor tilted his head and shrugged back at him, no clue who he was.</p><p>" Tough luck, Pen." Anthony snickered and sat down with Husk and Pentious while Alastor kept standing up next to the table as Molly cooked and giggled.</p><p>" So, I heard ya' went to the picture show! Whatcha, see there?" Molly asked, pouring pasta into a pot.</p><p>" The River Boat." Anthony called back as he went to get himself a glass bottle of soda." It's a fancy Lil' Gangster movie. Hey! Anyone want a drink?" He shook the glass bottle at them, lightly.</p><p>" I'll have one." Anthony nodded and grabbed one for Husk. Alastor and Pentious shook their heads." All good here, Anthony!" Molly called back and fished around for a jar.</p><p>" Could I have water instead, Anthony?" Alastor asked, getting a nod from Anthony as he filled a cup up for him." Here ya' two go! Enjoy!" He chuckled and sipped his fizzy drink.</p><p>" So, are ya' three plannin' on goin' on any more dates?" The two freeze and eye Pentious in fear. " It's fine. He knows." Anthony comforted them and placed his drink down.</p><p>" <em> Well </em> .." Alastor stammer," <em> Hopefully </em>." He grins with a nervous expression, a blush covering his cheek.</p><p>" If he wants.." Husk looked over to Anthony. He let out a breathy laugh and looked down, blush immensely.</p><p>" Oh, how adorable!" Molly giggled, constantly. The room was filled with whispering chatter as Molly continued to cook on. She fished out the seafood and placed it into the other pot until a cry came from upstairs and soon later, Arackniss came in, silently practically. He waved to Husk and Alastor as Husk waved back. He opened up the cabinet and grabbed a bottle for his little sister. But before he left, he turned to Pentiosu and glared at him.</p><p>" I still don't like you." Then he left, causing the three other boys to erupt in giggles and laughter as Molly scolded them and her brother.</p><hr/><p>Dinner went phenomenally. Husk and Alastor loved the meal Molly made for Anthony and them. She and Pentious went upstairs to rest for the night, while the three chatted and ate away at the place of Alfredo n' shrimp. Anthony cleaned the place when it was done." Hey, let's go sit in the living room. We can listen to the radio." Anthony grins, getting a frantically happy nod from Alastor, who rushes into the living as Husk laughed." He loves radios, I'll tell ya'' He snickered with Anthony. He went over to the rather large radio and turned on some tunes to listen to while they were sitting there. The three sat against the couch, tapping along to the tune.</p><p>" Did you have a fun time?" Husk asked, whispering.</p><p>" Y-Yeah. It was a pretty fuckin' amazin'. T-Thanks guys.." He grinned to the two of them." <em> You're welcome, Anthony!" </em>Alastor chuckled.</p><p>It was quiet for some time, until Anthony got up, swaying to the music. Alastor tilts his head as he watches as well." Come on guys," He smiled and danced along to the tunes. Husk shrugged and got up as well. He offered a hand to Anthony. He giggled nervously and held his hand. Husk sneered and spun him a little. Alastor cackled and got up as well with them. Anthony offered his hand out to him. He looked for a few seconds and grabbed onto his hand. Smiling back at him widely. The three kept in tune with the song, dancing away until the joyful melody came to an end. They laughed to themselves, feeling dizzy on their feet as they were so close together..</p><p>Suddenly, Anthony's cheeks felt a soft presence on them. Their lips pressed against him, only for Anthony to close his eyes and take them in. Soon, lips met lips. Their arms held around each other. Husk kissed his cheek and nipped at Alastor's neck. Alastor kissed Anthony's cheek as he bit his lip with a tiny gasp. The three pressed so close to each other until their eyes widened brightly and stared at each other in shock.</p><p>" I-I'm so sorry!" Anthony cried, flying back with a quick gasp." I-I didn't mean too! I-I," The two stepped forward towards him.</p><p>" <em> A-Anthony, I'm s-sorry we just," </em>Alastor looked towards Husk as he rubbed his back.</p><p>" W-We'd just..we've been keepin' from ya'.." He and Alastor looked away with a blush." We...<em> well, </em> " He rubbed at the back of his neck," Kinda... <em> like you. </em>"</p><p>" W-What?" Anthony asked.</p><p>" <em> Well, more like we...Love you, Anthony. </em> " Alastor mumbled to him, smiling nervously." <em> A lot." </em></p><p><em> " </em>You guys...gotta crush on me? No bull shit either?... Ya' two love me like ya' love each other?" Anthony questioned.</p><p>" Yeah..?" Husk huffed anxiously.</p><p>" W-Well, this is real' awkward...U-Um, I kinda like ya' two...<em> as well. </em>'' He awkwardly rubbed at the back at his neck, seeing the two stare at him.</p><p>" <em> O-Oh, I see</em>," Alastor gruffed anxiously," <em> How do you..feel about this? </em>"</p><p>" Well, I did kiss ya' two, so I did like it enough to continue."</p><p>" That's true," Husk grins," He's got us there." He replied.</p><p>" No no, I mean. Do you...love us?" Alastor asked, holding his hand.</p><p>" <em> I mean...god yeah. I like it a lot. Always kinda did have feelings. I didn't want to ruin the good relationship you two got going, so...I kept quiet </em>." Anthony muttered with a grimace.</p><p>" <em> Well</em>," He tilted Anthony's chin up, getting him a good look at the two in front of him," <em> You don't need to be quiet anymore. </em>" Husk purred with a grin.</p><p>" <em> Better tie me up and gag me with a rag then," </em>Anthony leaned towards him, pressing his hand against Alastor's chest, feeling his heartbeat against him.</p><p>" <em> You dastardly scoundrel, cher." </em>Alastor teased as Husk moved his arms around Alastor and pressed them into Anthony's thighs. He groans quietly and pressed into the two more. He chuckled softly into Alastor's ear. He bit his neck as Husk kissed his cheek quietly. They felt heat grow in them as it felt like it was getting hotter now. Anthony leaned back and grins widely at them, ready to pull his dress shirt off, only for a loud squeal to shoot through the air. Their eyes widened as their heads wiped over to the doorway into the kitchen, where Molly was squealing in pure joy at the sight of them.</p><p>" <em> Are you guys together </em>?!-"</p><p>" <em> MOLLY!" </em> She cried in delight as she raced off in happiness. Anthony glared in embarrassment as Husk snickered and Alastor tried to stiffen out a laugh.</p><p>" <em> She seems very excited." </em>Alastor quipped.</p><p>" I can see that," Anthony groaned," Sorry 'bout here.." He blushed and looked up to them, moving back up." S-Should we?" He asked nervously.</p><p>" Y-Yeah," Husk muttered and got up with Husk, grabbing his coat." Uh, another date? S-Soon?"</p><p>Anthony nodded his head frantically with excitement," Y-Yeah! Yeah! Uh, m-maybe I'll pick?" He questioned.</p><p>" <em> I don't see why!" </em> Alastor nodded with a blush, rubbing his cheek." <em> I suppose we will see you soon, our love?" </em></p><p><em> " </em>Hopefully sooner than later," Anthony teased.</p><p>" Night toots," Husk purred, excitable. Kissing Anthony's cheek before he walked out." Night, cher." Alastor chuckled, taking out Anthony's hand and kissing it.</p><p>"B-Bye.."Anthony muttered, purring quietly as he waved back to them under the moonlight, dreamily.</p><p>
  <em> He finally did it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It feels nice to finally do it... </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Murder could be a sign of love...Maybe.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Graphic after math of a murder and some triggering language with a fight scene! Be safe guys!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony had never felt so light before. After being told Husk and Alastor felt the same way about him like he did them, his head felt clearer and his emotions seemed to be calmer. He wanted to give them something, to spoil them practically. Like Molly did with her lover boy. Sometimes, even his dad gave her sweet things, so he decided he would get something for them, to show his affection towards them.</p><p>He parked the car with a big smile and gets out. Anthony popped his white-collar out and flattened his grey sweater, grinning cheekily to himself. A few people walking around immediately got out of his way, seeing he was a Ragno son and driving one of the boy's cars. He tightens his fedora around his curls and was about to walk into a store to look around, hoping to get ideas, until he stepped back and saw an old-looking hole in the wall club at the end of the street, where a man looked around nervously and followed a tanner man inside with a bright, and apparent, blush on his face.</p><p>" Da' hell..?" He questioned, before stalking down the street and going over to it. He smirked and opened the door, causing his eyes too wide. It was like the clubs his father made him go too, but...different. Very different.</p><p>Boys were talking with boys, flirtatiously. Kissing lips and tugging belts. Girls were leaning over bars to each other, eyeing them up, while other girls hick their skirts up for each other. It was like a whole new world for him.</p><p>" Sorry," He looked up, seeing a small guy whipping the desk down," 18 or older, boy." He put the rag away.</p><p>" O-Oh, f-fuck. Sorry, shit I didn't know-Uh, I'll just g-Go. Can ya' not tell anyone I was here?" The guy tilted a brow up before nodding.</p><p>" Bad family. Get it, coming from a Ragno boy." Anthony laughed nervously, pulling down his fedora." Won't say anything. I know how it is. Here, want something?" Anthony walked towards the bar and leaned on it.</p><p>" Got any headphones?"</p><p>" Excuse me?"</p><p>" My...Well, it's complicated, he's into dat radio stuff. Wants ta' be one of the big shots too." Anthony explained, nipping at his lip." Or, any poker cards? My..yeah. Still confusing..he's working at the casinos. I want something sweet for them."</p><p>" You can check the back, I guess. Just don't say anything about this place and we'll keep your secret safe. And come back with your boys..? When you're all legal." He gruffed and walked off. Anthony laughed to himself as he left. He kinda reminded him of Husk in some way. He blushed again.</p><hr/><p>Anthony went down the alley and looked through a few boxes near the door. Mainly extra bits and parts they weren't using, but thankfully he found bits of headphones, easily Alastor could fix up knowing him, and a few cards for Husk. Not enough for a full deck, but maybe he could scrounge up his money on him and get him a full one. Maybe do a little dicking around to get it as well." This'll work." Anthony grins and pockets what he got. As he leaves the alley, he was prepared to go back to the car to find some extra money, until a hand hit his chest, causing him to stumble back." AH! What the fuck!?" He turned back and looked up. His eyes widened in confusion as he saw a familiar teen glaring back at him." Da fuck do you want?"</p><p>" <em> Hey there, slut. </em>" Travis sneered down at him. He only growled at him and shoved him out of the way.</p><p>" Move it, shithead. Got better things to do than deal with you," He growled and tightened his hand into a fist." Ah ah ah, you ain't leaving so quickly," He kicked his leg out, tripping Anthony and sending him colliding into the wall of the alley. Anthony cried in pain as he held his head, only to gasp in shock when red dripped down his eye. He had scrapped his head against the wall." <em> I think you owe me, a little something. As I remember. </em> " He grabbed Anthony's neck and laughed to himself." You made me look like an idiot. Being hit by a... <em> fag. </em> " He spat on him and held tighter. Anthony coughed." <em> So, I think. I should return the favor!" </em>He slammed his fist into Anthony as he cussed. Anthony fought back however, he gripped a clump of his hair and pulled him down, then slammed his boots into his chin, sending him back into the wall.</p><p>" <em> I BEAT YOUR SAD ASS!" </em> Anthony screamed, running over to him and kicking his boot into the guy's chest. Travis hit his leg to the side, causing Anthony to fall back. He hissed and slammed his boot into his face once again. Once he heard his head collide into the trash can, he made a move. He sucked in a quick breath, got up shakily, and sprinted out of the alley. His clothes were soaked in mud and now becoming soaked with tears and blood as well. He cried with a choked breath as he got to the truck and through the back door practically, crying wetly now as he kept bleeding. Anthony sucked in a breath as he tightened his hands over his bad. <em> This guy was dead. </em></p><p>" F-Fucking! <em> A-Asshat!" </em>He cussed in anger filled with pain as he marched over to the alley to catch him. That hit was hard and knocked him out, enough to beat the guy to death hopefully. He was done being this guys punching bag. He was done with him.</p><p>As he turned down the alley. <em> He stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes widened. He dropped his gun as all he saw was red. Chunks of meat were scattered against the walls. Organs, some looked like they were bitten into, covered the floor. Pools of blood were like paint that coats the alley. It was a bloody ass massacre. And at the end of the alleyway, there stood Alastor and Husk in the middle of it. With Travis, sickly pale, and a whole in his stomach. Holy fuck. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony stood there in utter shock. He didn't know what to do or even what to say. In his state of surprise, standing silently still, Alastor reaches out to him with a bloody mouth." A-Anthony..-" Blood and tissue dripped down his hand.</p><p>Anthony's eyes widened as he saw that and jumped, moving back a little in shock.</p><p>Once Anthony saw Alastor's eyes saddened at the site, Husk stepped back in the shop with an anxious look. Anthony stared for a few seconds before he stepped forward slowly.</p><p>" W-What..what..are ya' doin' here?!.. Wh-What happened?!" Anthony cried, silently.</p><p>" W-We're here, be-because...we'd wanted to get you somethin' nice.." Husk gruffed," Then when they were...<em> this guy, </em> trying to hurt you, <em> we had to step in. </em> When you <em> ran...we went in. He tried to hit at my leg, then Al' slammed him into the wall again and we...we couldn't take it..." </em> Husk looked down at the bloody floor under them.</p><p>" W-What..did you do to him-?" Anthony looked up, shaken up.</p><p>" A-Anthony..dear. I-I'm...a <em> cannibal. </em> "Anthony's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't expecting this. " <em> Husk's been helping me get my kills on anyone who we'd..see as sinful, ungrateful and for his case...deranged </em>." Alastor motioned towards the body on the ground. His boots soaked in blood, skin, and tissue.</p><p>" We...we wanted to tell ya' really, Anthony...but..it was never a good time to do it.." Husk muttered, glaring down at his stained hands. Alastor nodded with a shiver. <em> His mouth was salivating. </em>Anthony walked down the alley. His shoes already feel sticky from fluids from Travis' body. Their eyes widened as he nudged his shoulder against Husk's side.</p><p>" Ya' didn't have to worry.." Alastor's and Husk's eyes widened in surprise. Alastor sucked in a breath." W-What?" Husk raised a brow.</p><p>" <em> Y-You...aren't scared by this..? You aren't disgusted?" </em>Alastor breathed out shakily to Anthony.</p><p>" What..? No," Anthony chuckled softly," My family is filled with killers, murderers, druggies, and the literal mafia. My brother killed someone at 12!" He stressed," I had to see someone die at five years old...A little blood and guts can't disgust me. I've seen worse...A few months ago I had to watch my brother clean up someone's body...This won't affect me. If you two do this, I ain't judging and won't stop ya' either.." He smiled and licked his finger and got a smudge of blood off Alastor's cheek, then licked his finger seductively with a wink. Alastor's cheeks lit up as Husk chuckled.</p><p>" You just triggered his blood kink.." He snickered as Alastor pouted his lip and glared with bright red cheeks.</p><p>" I was told I do that a lot.." Anthony teased, running his finger up Husk's chest with a grin," Look...I know we may seem like weirdos and creeps to others...but not to me. I've always liked ya' two and just cause you to eat assholes..it doesn't matter." He smiled,"..I will..will always love you two."</p><p>He smiled, placing his hands against both their cheeks with a soothing smile over his lips. Slowly, he moved in and pressed a kiss between both their cheeks with a breathy gasp. Their arms went around Anthony's slim body. Husk pressed his lips into Anthony's forehead as Alastor's lips captured Anthony's, smearing blood against him.</p><p>His tongue wanted to taste him with the blood coating him now from him and Husk.</p><p>Slowly, he pulled away with a slight moan. His lips were smeared with red, bright blood. Anthony chuckled breathily, looking up at them. He watched their chest rise up and down.</p><p>Anthony smiled and held them close as he whispered in their ears," I always had a thing for men with blood." He quipped, catching his breath.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Anthony's first try of delectibale human meat tonight!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three had to lay low for a while after the death of Travis had occurred. Though, because Alastor and Husk have done this for some long, they were good at cleaning up the crime scene, plus Anthony did this type of clean up after a few tries. They tossed the paged body into the back of his trunk, which once they got in led to a heated kissing session, mostly holding and kissing a bit. But that was it. Anthony never had so much energy though after a cleanup, so he had to get it out.</p><p>Husk used his spare keys to get into the butcher shop and they store bits and pieces of very finely cut and chopped bits of Travis in the meat locker and cooler area, while they bagged the pits that were more dangerous to keep out or not able to eat. </p><p>It was cute to just put the bag in the river and watch it go over the waterfall though.</p><p>After that, they stayed out by the river for a while, just talking and smoking a bit with drinks. He enjoyed this..a lot.</p><p>As the town kinda went crazy by the Murder of him, both Mafia's in New York, as well as Gangs, were taken into questioning, which was worrying for Antony at first, but after his father just took the blame for it after his sons were threatened. He did get out a few days later, however. Which made his Mom happy he was out, and that he'd go so far to protect their kids. She still thought their father had some goodness left in him, talking about Anthony's love life.</p><p>Thankfully, the old man still believed he was banging a girl now. </p><p>But the death blew over quickly, Travis' family left town and some of his friends lit their lighters for him. Weird. Some left after seeing the three of them though. Maybe they figured it out, but it didn't matter. They were gone now.</p><p>But now, while they were staying low while in town, were eating away at some snow cones on the sidewalk curb. </p><p>" Snow-ball sounds funny though," Anthony laughed quietly, sitting by Husk and Alastor.</p><p>" Ain't it," Alastor chuckled," I enjoy it though," He narrowed his eyes playfully at Anthony," Betta' den the name sherbet.” Anthony gasped, dramatically.  </p><p>" You two tease each other too much." Husk shook his head and laughed as he took a big bite from his frozen treat, finishing it up almost." Should we get going though, still worried about being here." Husk admitted.</p><p>" Yeah," Anthony ate up the rest of the sweet treat and smiled, throwing it into the trash can on the street, as did Alastor. Anthony bit his lip side before he turned back to them. He smiled at them with a little blush. They were dating, but they didn't use labels as others would. His sister was Pentious's girlfriend, he was her boyfriend. But he was to them, their cher. It made him grin every time he said it. Anthony turned to them as they walked away with him as he whispered.</p><p>"U-Umm...Hey? Do you guys wanna..um," He tapped his fingers together," Do you guys want to come over for Dinner again..?" Anthony questioned with a nervous look, a blush grew over his face. </p><p>" Alright, don't see why not." Husk smiled, nudging his coat against Anthony's soft features.</p><p>" It would be enjoyable!!" Alastor clapped his hand together and grins." I would love to do that!" He smiled at Anthony with a nod.</p><p>The two however only thought it was just some normal dinner like before, however, Anthony had something else with that dinner, but he asked something different,"..U-Um..can I..I try human?.." They stared in surprise, not expecting it. They didn't expect Anthony wanting to try it so soon, even Husk took a few months to try it out, Alastor was okay with it, but they weren't opposed to him trying it, so they agreed to it with a nod.</p><hr/><p>Later that evening, Husk and Alastor had gotten dressed before they went over to the Mafia house once again, but they had enough time to finish and cook something for Anthony to try before trying more harder food with human meat. Interesting to think about actually.</p><p>The two made and brought over a stew to his house, filled with rice, vegetables, and lastly, the final part which was human meat. </p><p>Once they got there after walking for a while now, Alastor was always on the nervous side near this house. Husk rubbed his shoulder, trying to coax him to calm down as he decided to knock on the door. </p><p>The door opened up and Anthony answered it with a bright grin over his face," Heya guys." He winked with a smile. He was wearing a bright dress shirt and black pants and shoes. His blond hair was curled over his forehead. His freckles covered his cheeks, warming the heart of the two at the site.</p><p>" Come to y'all. Parents are here though, but I managed to get Ma' to get her and Pa' out for the night with Mariabella!" He explained and led them inside. Husk rubbed Alastor's shoulder and led him inside as Alastor held the tiny pot of stew for them later tonight. The three walked by the stairwell as Aracnkniss had come down with a cigar in his mouth. The older adult gave them a nod as he walked off and left the house.</p><p>" Where's he going, 'Anthony?" Husk kept up with Anthony and Alastor followed.</p><p>" Got jobs tonight. Molly went and stayed with Cherri tonight. Maybe we all could hang out sometime." Anthony admitted. As they walked to the living room, the two were met with a large man sitting on the fancy looking couch with a skinnier woman next to him, bouncing the small baby, Mariabella, around on her lap. The man turned and looked to see Anthony standing there in the hallway with two boys at his side. He narrowed his eyes as he got up with his wife.</p><p>" Pa', Ma', Mari'~" Anthony playfully called his sister's name, making her squeal in delight," These are my friends. Husk and Alastor." Anthony introduced them.</p><p>" Oh hello there!" Anthony's mutter greeted with a smile and shakes both their hands." I am Anthony's mother, Mavis." She greeted them with a handshake. The two shook her hand, but the three were worried at the sight of Anthony's father standing behind her. Silently watching as his wife shook their hand.</p><p>" Anthony, who are your friends?" Henroin lifted his brows and looked down at them. Anthony bit the inside of his lip nervously and looked back at them, trying to think of something quickly before he then plays it off well enough." Oh! Um,'' Anthony forced himself to blush, hoping to hide his real nerves from his father," Husk's is my gal's brother! Meet him when I picked her up before I took her on our date!" He wrapped his arm around Husk's neck quickly, laughing nervously as his eyes darted to Alastor," And Alastor and Husk are cousins!" He sputtered out finally.</p><p>The towering man only nodded at them and huffs out something, going to grab his coat, leaving his wife with the boys. She gave a pleasant smile at them and crouches down to their level." Anthony told me about you two for some time.." She grins at them warmly, making Anthony blush brightly and rub at his shoulder.</p><p>" Mama'," Anthony blushed in embarrassment." Not in front of them." He tried covering his cheek.</p><p>" Awww, hun. It's fine, sweetie!" She smiled at him becoming so shy around them." You know I just wanted to talk with them. I need to know if they're good enough for my baby." She stood up slowly, holding Mariabella's head as she stood up with her. Alastor and Husk cheek brightened in at her statement before they looked towards Anthony in surprise, as he did the same, but not for that reason.</p><p>" Molly told ya again, didn't she?!" Anthony gasped and gave her a questioning look. </p><p>" I can't believe you told her so soon though," Husk groaned in embarrassment, cheeks burned bright with the blush.</p><p>" Surprising to say the least." Alastor quietly admitted," I don't think I could ever have." He chuckled, looking away and rubbed at his neck.</p><p>" Well, I think you two are very nice young men to be with my son. Enjoy your night together sweetie. We'll be back around ten, and if you want to go out for the night leave a note please." Mavis kissed her son's head and carried Mariabella out and went over to her husband. They soon left Anthony and his "Friends" for the night and the blond teen-led them into his kitchen as he looked around for a pot if they needed to reheat the stew they needed to do so.</p><p>" Found it! Let's boil this bitch up!" Anthony jokes.</p><p>" It is becoming lukewarm, so I suppose it'll help it bring out the wonderful flavors!" Alastor admitted.</p><p>" Al's cooking is the best when you can taste the flavors and it's not cold." Husk agreed and soon from the draw Anthony had opened for him.</p><p>He dropped the pot onto the stove and dust his hands off before he turned it on." Plop that sucker on and we can reheat it just a bit!" Anthony hummed and flicked the switches on.</p><p>" Splendid!" Alastor hummed and poured the stew into the pot.</p><p>" Smells good already," Husk pulled the table chair out, waiting for it to reheat once more. Anthony grins, leaning against the counter and watching Alastor stir for a few moments with a giggle." Too cute." He muttered and leaned into his arms as he laid his head on them.</p><p>" Ain't so bad yourself," Anthony looked back with a wink and went over to get him a drink," Whatcha guys want?" He smiled.</p><p>" Find with whatever." Husk nodded with a relaxed stare on the two.</p><p>" Same as me, cher!" Alastor acknowledged. Anthony gave them nods and opened the fridge wide open, searching for drinks they could have together. Anthony let a triumphant laugh as he grabbed three tiny bottles of liquor and came back over to the tables, right as Alastor successfully maneuvered the pot off the burners and turned it off." Um-Anthony dear? Where are your bowels?" He held the pot with his sleeve over his hand to keep himself from burning his skin.</p><p>" I gotcha babe!" Anthony came over and opened up a cabinet for him. Once he grabbed a bowl and handed it down to Alastor his cheeks were bright now." What? Like that nickname? Babe?~" He purred as Alastor let out a breathy laugh, caring a large bowl in front of his face to cover his embarrassed expression. </p><p>" Hey!" Husk called out, laying up." If ya' given out nicknames now, I want one too." He admitted as Anthony smirked looking down at him.</p><p>" Sure! I'm great at cute names anyways," He leaned over the table and flirtatiously batted his eyelashes at him," How 'bout, kitten?" He grins and leans towards him. Husk thought for a few moments and stole a kiss from his soft lips, letting a purr out as he pulled away," I like that, toots. But, I think Alastor should get a cute animal name like me as well" He teased him, aiming a cocky look towards the brunette. His face was turning brighter with a blush." He does like deer," Husk led, which Anthony got.</p><p>" Ohhh, I see," He nodded and waltzed around the table. Alastor's eyes widened as he looked around like a frantic deer as well. His face was bright red now.</p><p>" A-Anthony! Cher!" He wheezed, breathy. Anthony giggled and pulled him into his arms slowly.</p><p>" But ya' my dear boy." Anthony teased, letting his hands rut through his long curls in his hair." Though, we should eat dinner before we all continue this." Anthony quipped walking over to the table again and standing against the table. Husk snickered as he saw Alastor try to regain his confidence after Anthony's seductive approach to the southern boy.  </p><p>He shook out his emotion-filled jitters before he went over to the table, picking up the three spoons against the table." E-Enjoy Anthony, cher." He spoke with a tiny stutter.</p><p>" Love when you're so embarrassed." Husk muttered, winking towards him as Alastor jumped and quickly shoved the spoonful of stew into his mouth." Enjoy, toots." Husk smiled and ate the bite of food.</p><p>For a few moments, Anthony stared at his spoon, going back and forth with himself internally, before he finally broke from curiosity and stuffed it into his mouth to eat. It was a very peculiar favor. Something distinctive and new to his taste buds. Something he had never tried before. Saliva pulled into his mouth as he let out a warm groan, relishing the taste. The two, who were more familiar to the taste, opened their eyes at him, seeing him smiling at them, awkwardly.</p><p>" I see'ya are enjoyin' it" Alastor chuckled.</p><p>" It is pretty tasty, great job Al'." Husk complemented and kissed Alastor on the side of his cheeks. The poor boy would be a pile of sludge by the end of the night if these two kept smothering him in love. </p><p>" It tastes very different, but in such an amazing way." He muttered, licking his lips suggestively, almost tempting them to come and kiss him now. They'd get to it later, however. And many times that night.</p><hr/><p>The dinner had gone very well for the three, even though Anthony could only stomach about one bowl, Alastor and Husk managed to do most of it. Once cleaned, the three that night decided to avoid their parents coming in, and seeing them snuggling on their coach, they went up to his and Molly's room to listen to the radio as they sat together on his bed, pressed and snuggled close to each other. The radio played quietly through the room as the only other noise that was heard was from Alastor, who sang along to the music it played while He and Anthony wear laying against Husk's chest like a large pillow.</p><p>Anthony's were shut tightly as he was staying quiet for the most part from the fact that his stomach had begun to hurt. He didn't want to say anything as he did want to try human meat and he didn't want them to feel guilty for bringing it along, but it was becoming unbearable at that point.</p><p>He laid up from Husk and held the side of his stomach with a groan escaping his lips, which stopped Alastor's quiet singing. The two gave the blond nervous looks as he clutches the fabric on his bed. </p><p>" Anthony, toots?" Husk questioned, with a concerned tone in his voice. </p><p>" Are you alright, my cher?" Alastor asked, worried as well.</p><p>Anthony gave a tiny nod to them and looked over his shoulder," Y-Yeah, yeah. I'll be back." He hiccuped and covered the side of his mouth as he fled the room and ran to the bathroom down the hall. He goes to the bathroom quickly and manages to make it to the toilet in time just to cough and get sick in the toilet. His hands grip the side of the toilet as he heaves into it. His body clenches in pain as he gets sick again. The poor boy kept getting sick into the toilet until a familiar hand rubs his back as another cups his large curls and holds them back so he won't get sick on them as well. </p><p>" M' sorry, dear...It'll take a while for your body ta get used to it now.'' Alastor ran his fingers through his curls, hoping to ease his love's pain. </p><p>" And we'll help ya' through it all," Husk encouraged, pressing a kiss into his back." Would you like some water?" He rubbed his shoulder, but Anthony nodded as he flushed the toilet with a dizzy groan. He flopped into their arms, right as they had quickly burst forward to hold him in time. </p><p>Anthony let's out a heavy sigh, curling into their arms with a tired look," M'fine..M'fine." He told them, tiredly and slowly closed his eyes, as he fell asleep on top of them. He quietly snored in their arms, but they didn't move a muscle. He was just through hell and with the forbidden taste of human meat on his tongue, his body will want more,  just like Alastor and Husk had been through. He needs his sleep right now...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Parties and kissing men never work out when your father runs the mafia...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seventeen could be seen as a big milestone for many. And many to that statement could agree as well.</p><p>The Ragno twins were now the ripe age of seventeen. Molly finally got a driver's license after her father paid off many people to get her it, while Anthony already had his own and used it a lot, especially when his dad would ask when he's bringing his girl over here. Then he'd go out to smoke, drink or go hang out with his kitten and deer.</p><p>Arackniss, who had become twenty now, had gone up in the ranks of the family mafia and the power structure in New York. Becoming one of the city's top assassins in the Mafia now and ranking up many kills to even rival his father. Anthony helped with his clean-up jobs and he got very used to the smell of blood and guts, which helped his body get used to ingesting it too.</p><p>That was a weird thing to explain to Aracakniss and weird him out even more now that Anthony was shaking up with the two as well. He swore Arackniss now eyed him up every time he came back from hanging around them.</p><p>But now, in celebration of Arackniss moving up in the ranks and adulthood, you could say. Today the mafia was celebrating his accomplishments with a party for him. As well, the date of the party seemed to land on perfectly with the twins' birthdays that day.</p><p>The two spent the afternoon getting dolled up as the party was arranged in the family's outdoor area with a small, elegant room for food and drinks. Almost like a tiny ballroom.</p><p>Upstairs, Molly finished curling Anthony's hair up a tad bit, not enough to be noticeable but some enough to make Anthony happy on their happy day." Look atcha, Anthony!" Molly giggled as he preened in glee.</p><p>" Thank's Molls! Ya' look amazing as well!" He nudged her in her side as she pressed her dress down on her.</p><p>" Oh, you! Ya' making me blush! Hell, we now really look like twins!" She wrapped her arm around him," Wear a dress and they'll never tell us apart!"</p><p>" Maybe that's a good thing. Ya' got a better life too." He snatched his hat before they left for the party," Sis, how would you feel if I worked at a club..wearing a dress and makeup?" He questioned.</p><p>" Don't care." She pushed her curls back.</p><p>" Thanks. Ya' think...Ma' would or Racki?.."</p><p>" Why are you starting to ask all of a sudden? Are you thinking about it? I know you want to leave, but this early?" She said, tilting her head.</p><p>" Little bit," He rubbed at his neck," Really want to be a housewife to my deer and kitten more actually. I know they already got jobs and it kinda would be cute...but do ya think they would question it? Me wanting this, kinda badly?" Anthony urged.</p><p>" Is Arackniss questioning your choices again?" Anthony nodded and looked down.</p><p>" I love him, but I want him to trust me. Alastor and Husk are safe," He grits and holds his fist," I know they are. If they'd wanted me dead, they had <em>many times too. Believe me. </em> " He scolded," And I know it's kinda... <em> interesting</em>, but I wanted it. Really. I wanted to try it. And-'' Molly placed her hand on his side, making him look up as she gave him an encouraging smile.</p><p>" Look, Anthony...I'll never know what you're feeling and that's okay," She cupped his cheeks like their mother would," So don't let anyone drag you down. You'll always have a family member that loves ya right here. But, knowing mom, I think she'll love you always.." He smiled softly and held her hand close to him.</p><p>" Thanks, Moll's" She gave him an encouraging smile and pulled him into a hug.</p><p>" <em> Ey! Looky! It's the twins!" </em>Cherri's familiar voice cheered from the bottom of the stairs." Well?! Come on," She beckons from the floor with the tall Pentious at her side, greeting Molly and her brother with a bright smile, mainly at Molly, which made his sister light up practically. She gripped his hand like a madwoman and raced down the stairs. She was so fast he thought they'd trip and fall, but she managed to get down safely with Anthony." Well, damn. Ya' two are twins!" Cherri laughed and went to Anthony's, dizzy, side and watched Pentious bow to her as she curtsy back to him.</p><p>" Afternoon, M-Ms. Rango. Lovely as ever!" The thin man chuckled as she blushed at his compliment.</p><p>" Oh, you!" Molly bashfully swiped at him, softly," Well, should we go on?"</p><p>" Yeah yeah! Lemme fix my cap," Anthony gruffed, seeing Molly give him an apologetic smile as he tightened his fedora over his soft curls." There." He huffed, finally fixing it," Now we're good.</p><p>She chuckled nervously," Sorry." She sheepishly smiled.</p><p>" It's all good. You were just excited to see smarty over here." Anthony smirked and pointed, getting Cherri to snort and Pentious to wither in embarrassment.</p><p>" Hey!" Molly hollered as Anthony laughed with Cherri." Come on Pen, let's go enjoy ourselves!" She purred, hugging his arm tightly.</p><p>" A-ah, yes! Let's!" He nodded, nervously over meeting her father. The two walked off as Cherri turned to Anthony.</p><p>" So, where your boys? Coming tonight or?"</p><p>" Yeah. I'm waiting.." He leaned against the wall," Rather be with them then here. Dad's been getting on me about my fake gal." He sighed," Should I say we broke up?"</p><p>Cherri shrugged leaning next to him," Guess. Best decision for now. Until you leave, which I'm guessing you'll do, or until he catches on. Thought he would after you did it with that one chick and  hated it." Anthony shook his head and smiled.</p><p>" Yeah.." He looked down.</p><p>" <em> My my my... </em> " Anthony perked up when he saw Alastor and Husk walking over, dressed up for the party even, and holding a gift for him he guessed." <em> Aren't you the belle of the ball?</em>" Alastor purred as he and Husk waltzed over. Anthony jumped off the wall in excitement and ran over to them practically.</p><p>" Wha?" Cherri eyed them in confusion.</p><p>"..Hey, toots." Husk whispered, giving him a toothy grin.</p><p>" Hiya, kitten." The Italian boy bashfully hid his bright-colored cheeks.</p><p>" <em> We thought we should get you something nice today. Happy birthday, cher." </em>Alastor held up a tiny box while he had another one at his side for Molly as it was her birthday as well.</p><p>Anthony quickly ripped into it as his eyes widened at a long silver necklace. It wasn't much to some, but to Anthony, he'd cherish it forever." <em> Oh, wow. </em>Babe...This is..this is beautiful." Anthony clutched it happily." Thank you." He smiled, moving close to them.</p><p>" We had to work our butts off to get it," Husk smiled, running his hand through his sleek back hair." But it was worth it."</p><p>" <em> Worth it for you, dear. </em>" Alastor added with Husk nodding in agreement. Anthony blushed and pulled on the necklace.</p><p>" Well, I love it. Thank you." He smiled at them, biting the inside of his cheek as he sheepishly rubbed at his arm.</p><p>" <em> So, you guys did get together </em>." From behind Anthony, Cherri grins at them widely.</p><p>" Yep." Anthony said," You guys met before, but we weren't ya' know.." He nodded, moving closer to loop his fingers around there's." Y-Yeah.."</p><p>" How cute," She popped her hip out before getting in Husk and Alastor's faces, which Alastor stepped back a tad bit as she did it," You betta not! Hurt him. Or you'll be dealing with me and my fist." She smashed her hands together with a growl.</p><p>" Woah! Down girl!" Anthony pushed her away with a laugh," They won't! Promise!"</p><p>" Yeah, we love him, a lot." Husk assured her, running his finger on Anthony's sleeve.</p><p>" Not a bit." Alastor agreed, smiling back at Anthony.</p><p>" <em> Good." </em>The girl narrowed her eyes at him with a nod." Well if you two are gonna treat him well...guess we can party now!"</p><p>" She's right. I'm only Seventeen once." He smiled, nudging his arm towards him," Come on, we don't have to hide since dad still thinks you guys are my fake girls family still," He snickered as Cherri nodded.</p><p>"Dumb ass." She quipped.</p><p>" Come on guys," Anthony moved in the middle of them as the two motion him to do so." Let's enjoy this."</p><hr/><p>The party went on for a while starting up in the late afternoon till night time. Under the night time skip, Arackniss was given a ceremony as he had moved up in the family racks. Anthony and Molly cheered the loudest for him, making him glare at them as he walked off, shaking his head in embarrassment by his younger siblings.</p><p>Soon a cake came out for Anthony and Molly. The teens and young adults crowded around the birthday twins while candles were lit on for them.<br/><br/>Their song was sung to them and the candle flames were blown out. Slices were cut and the cake was eaten. Molly held Mariabella in her lap to give her mom a break today.</p><p>" Happy birthday my babies," She pressed kisses into their foreheads.</p><p>" Maaaa'," Anthony cried in embarrassment. She went over to her eldest son as he picked at his slice.</p><p>" And I'm so proud of you honey." Mavis hugged her son tightly and kissed his head as well. He nodded to her and smiled slightly.</p><p>" Thank's ma' " He said, seeing as she walked away to get herself something to drink, leaving them at a table.</p><p>" Don't like sweets, deer?" Anthony questioned, leaning back to see Alastor picking at his plate like Arackniss.</p><p>" <em> I...ah yes. I don't enjoy sweets that much. I didn't want to be rude, however. </em>" Alastor admitted.</p><p>" I get it, here." Anthony traded his almost empty plate for him," I'll have yours, and nobody will know that you didn't eat it." He nudged him and Alastor hummed, picking the plate up.</p><p>" Thank you, cher." He folded the plate and went to throw it away.</p><p>" You're too nice, toots." Husk smiled, eating a piece of a slice up.</p><p>" I try." He giggled at him.</p><p>" You three are so adorable together!" Molly complimented them." Wish we could double date together." She sighed as She leaned on Pentious's arm.</p><p>" Sadly, for your safety," He motioned to them," It's not safe.." The taller boy pushed the crumbs of his cake around.</p><p>Anthony snickered and shook his head," Prude. Their's places that are safe for us. Underground areas. Wanna take you guys to them, only if we can get Al' to agree though." Anthony nudged Husk who shook his head with a blush dusting his cheeks.</p><p>" Wait till we're all old enough, toots." The black hair boy whispered as Alastor came over.</p><p>" <em> I see Husk's face is red as a tomato! Anthony,'' </em> He shook his hand, playfully in a scolding manner to Anthony," <em> What did you say?" </em> Anthony laughed and shrugged, mischievously." I don't know."</p><p>Arackniss shook his head," Come on, keep flirting at least down while everyone is here." He nudged Anthony as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>" Stop worrying! It's your special day too! Loosen up, get a drink, and a girl. God knows you need to get laid." Arackniss jumped in surprise and narrowed his eyes at him as Molly and Cherri snickered at him.</p><p>" She gotcha there," Cherri admitted.</p><p>" Hey! Shut it, both of you! And I don't see you dating anyone either, blonde." He shoved Cherri.</p><p>" Hey! Watch it! I ain't dropping a coldie from your embarrassed ass!" She cried, holding her bottle up. Pentious jumped, eyes widened, trying to avoid the sloshing drink in her hand.</p><p>" Ooooo! Remind me, you two want anything?" Anthony looked to Husk and Alastor.</p><p>" Eh, I'll get one later." Husk said, moving close to Anthony.</p><p>" <em> Not craving any alcohol at the moment dear," </em>Alastor added, doing the same as well. Anthony's face went red as he chuckled nervously.</p><p>Arackniss narrowed his eyes even more and got up," Dat's it. I'm going for a smoke."</p><p>" Ooooo! That sounds good actually! Count me in!" Cherri got up to follow him.</p><p>" <em> No </em>!" She wheezed as he sped off, very annoyed.</p><p>" Welp, there goes 'Racki. Took him long enough. Maybe he will get laid tonight." Anthony quipped." Either way, let's get out of here. We can go and get some.." He moved close to the two men," <em> Alone time </em>." He muttered.</p><p>" I like that idea, a lot. Only a little while though, toots. Can't have your parents getting worried now, can't we." Husk spoke softly.</p><p>" <em> It is a little...stuffy in here </em>.." Alastor whispered as he felt the other's eyes on them. Molly had a giant grin on her face as Cherri's was more of a smirk.</p><p>" You know, I'll take that as my time to leave. Pa' may need some help around here. Remember boys, <em> hurt him and you get my pain. </em>" Cherri had reminded before skipping away like she didn't just give a death threat to them.</p><p>" Same! I and Pentious have things to do!" She looped her arm around his as he blushed," W-We do?" He gulped as the blond hair girl nodded speedily, causing her curls to bounce.</p><p>" Yep! Wanna show you around the garden! You always wanted to admire it some more! Growing a lovely garden of fruits actually," Molly explained, which peeked the intelligent man more," O-Oh well, It does sound lovely." He blushed as she moved to hold his hand.</p><p>" Shit." Anthony breathed," Guess each of us is getting laid tonight. Husk bit his lip to stifle his wheeze as Alastor cackled and covered his mouth as they left to a more private area.</p><hr/><p>From inside the hallway room, Anthony was pressed against the wall by Husk, his hand, and Anthony's arms as he kissed and sucked at his neck and collar bone. Wet and slick noises came from his mouth as he kissed the boy's soft skin. Alastor's hand's roamed his thin sides as if he was a predator holding his prey in his hands. Anthony gasped feeling his fingers run against him. The boy's leg was hitched up onto Husk's thigh as he moved on and kissed his lips.</p><p>"...Anthony, mon cher .." Alastor breathed,"...Magnifique, à couper le souffle, mon ange.." Alastor whispered as Alastor stood up and placed his hand on Alastor's cheek. While Husk kept kissing Anthony's lips, Alastor then ravaged his neck. Right as Husk moved away, Anthony let out a loud gasp. Husk cockily grinned and kneels, kissing Alastor's side as he hitched up his vest, kissing softly at the brunette's side, making him shutter and nib harder at Anthony. The boy's face was bright red as Husk got closer to him and stood up slowly as he trailed kisses up to his cheek. Alastor's teeth sunk into Anthony's skin, making the boy shutter and cry. Husk purred at the noise and wrapped his lips around his, loving the kiss.</p><p>The music from the back had quieted as their breathing was louder and harder in their ears now. Huffing and puffing, finally catching their breaths. Anthony's neck and lip had tiny bite markers on them, with some blood, which was on Alastor and Husk's mouths now as they sucked in deep breaths.</p><p>" That," He huffed," Was..so good," Anthony muttered, breathy.</p><p>" Damn right..." Husk muttered, feeling the adrenaline going down.</p><p>Alastor nodded with a hum before he saw the site of Anthony's lip and neck." O-Oh my!" He jumped up," Cher, I-I'm deeply sorry! I didn't mean to breach your skin." Anthony gave a confused stare as Husk's eyes widened and he looked at his lip as well," Shit!... Fuck. Anthony...I must have a bit too hard." Anthony didn't respond as he wiped at his neck and lip, before laughing and licking it off his hand like nothing," Pffft, what? Come on, guys! It's not so bad, though should have guessed something was up when I saw your teeth reddish." He pointed to their mouths and lips, that was covered in smudged red parts," But, I do need something to hide this...fuck. Well, guess I could say that my fake girlfriend did it and we broke up, so...win win I guess. But we should get back to the party before anything happens." He got up and helped the two to their feet, "Come on you two." He teased, holding his neck to hide it a little.</p><p>The door opened as the music was still quiet from the radio. The three left the room with soft grins and smiles on their faces, until...</p><p>" <em> Anthony." </em>All eyes went wide. All of their hearts felt like they stopped. Faces pale. Blood went icy cold...</p><p>Anthony had been caught red, bloody, handed</p><p>Henroin booming voice was eerily silent now," <em> What..are you doing </em> ?" Anthony could hear as his heartbeat was ringing in his ear." <em> Look at me when I'm talking to you. Now." </em> He yelled to his son, rage filling his vision as Anthony turned slowly, shaking in fear like a leaf. Blood was on his lip." <em> All of you. Turn right fucking now. Both of you." </em>All three teens were now facing the mob boss, fearfully.</p><p>" D-Dad p-pl-!"</p><p>" <em> What. The hell. Were you doing?" </em></p><p>" D-Dad! P-P-Please-!"</p><p>" <em> SHUT UP ANTHONY! JUST THE HELL UP! I GAVE YOU A CHANCE FOR YOUR SAFETY AND WHAT DID YOU DO..." </em>His father's eyes went wide, seeing blood on both boys' teeth. Henroin realized at the site of a large mark on his neck, he had to fix this.</p><p>" <em> I'm not having my son be murdered...because of you two.." </em> Anthony's eyes widened in terror, hearing the sound of a gun load. His father gripped his gun and pulled it out. As he loaded his gun, Anthony bursts forward and grabbed their hands, and sprinted down the hallway with them.</p><p>" <em> RUN!" </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Run. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Run! </em>
</p><p><em> Running was the only thing on their minds at the moment. </em> Another bullet shot by them, almost nicking Alastor in the cheek if it wasn't for Husk grabbing onto him and pulling him in closer.</p><p>" Here! Follow me!" Anthony gasped, sweating intensely at this point. He didn't want this! He didn't want them hurt!</p><p>He lets a shaky breath out as they run into a spare room inside the manor. Anthony sprinted over to the door and locked it, sucking in a deep breath as he backed up with Alastor and Husk.</p><p>" F-Fuck! We're trapped," Husk frantically looked around to see if there was any way they could escape.</p><p>Alastor slammed against the wall as his teeth grinned against each other. His eyes were slits almost, fearfully staring at the ground as his tinted skin turned almost slickly color in fear." W-We can't jus' die! M-My mother-" Husk quickly moved towards Alastor, trying to calm him down, but with another gunshot, flying threw the air caused Alastor to gasp, Anthony realized he had no choice.</p><p>" You two. Back there, behind the box's and god knows other shit," He hissed pointing at the dusty wall covered in box's," There's a window. You can get out threw there. I'll deal with my father." Anthony turned to face the door with almost no emotion. No fear. Nothing.</p><p>" W-What?!" Alastor stood up quickly," Ya' can't, cher! Sha! Tell him he's loony going against him!" Alastor protested, with Husk agreeing.</p><p>" Toots, we ain't leaving without ya, damnit!" Husk said," We throw it together, ain't leaving you now." Husk held Anthony's hand when he was close enough," Come with us...You'll be safer. We can't risk losing you." Anthony stared at them as tears welled up in his eyes.</p><p>" Please, please..just leave!... If he finds us now we'll all be done for.." Anthony whispered in a hushed tone.</p><p>" That doesn't mean we'll leave ya' behind." Alastor clutched Anthony's hand, rubbing his fingers over his." Sha.." Alastor pleaded.</p><p>Anthony stared for a moment, Footsteps were getting closer. Time was running out for them. It was either now or never.</p><p>" Okay..O-Okay. I'll come." Anthony rubbed his face, ridding any tears.</p><p>" Good, cause either way...You were coming.." Husk chuckled as he pulled Anthony and Alastor close, pressing kisses into their cheeks. The steps were closer now.</p><p>"..<em> Anthony-!" </em></p><p>His eyes widened as they went silent and slowly creep over to the back of the room. Husk pushed box's out of their way while Alastor tried pushing up the window. Anthony's breath picked up as the footsteps stopped and a shadow loomed behind the door. He gasped quickly as the doorknob shook. Anthony stepped back as he turned hearing the window open up.</p><p>"...Come on, Sha!.." Alastor beacons. Anthony's footsteps back only to turn and grab a gun he saw left in the room and launch towards the window. Right as the door was opened up, the window shut.</p><p>Henorin held his gun out, pointing towards the room. Letting huffs or irritation out as he looked around in rage. Nobody was in there...Nobody.</p><p>Their breaths were heavy as they sprinted through the streets of New York, trying to get as far away as they could from Anthony's father. Faster and faster they went, ducking through alley's and shops to get to the forest edging on the bustling town.</p><p>" Here!.." Alastor slid down the dirt road as the tree's covered them in shadows." If we can get to my mother's house, we can rest for the night. We have to tell her what happened and what we should do.."</p><p>" Best choice," Husk agreed with a huff.</p><p>" What?..N-No, what if she gets involved?" Anthony stepped back," I don't want any of ya' gettin' hurt because of me.." Tears began to burn in his eyes as he stepped back again," W-We have ta' go back-"</p><p>" No!" Husk launched at him, holding his hand tightly to his beating chest," Anthony, toots, please..breathe. We can't. Can't right now...We'll keep your family safe. We need a plan though.." Husk encouraged as Anthony started to shiver and suck in a deep breath.</p><p>" F-fuck..Fuck!" Anthony growled, covering his mouth to quiet his cursing," Fuck fuck fuck fuck!.." He growled and cried into his hand.</p><p>" Cher.." Alastor walked over, and placed a hand against his back." Sha.." Husk looked at him," He's cold...let's get'a Mama's and we can think.." Husk nodded and wrapped his arms around Anthony as Alastor did the same, only to move forward to lead them through the woods, but he let Anthony hold his hand for support until the little wooden cabin came into view. Alastor peeked over the hillside and silently cheered at the sight of his father's doggone. Still out. They had enough time." A'ight..down this way.." Alastor led the two down the hillside and up to the cabin. Alastor let a shaky sigh out as he knocked on the door.</p><p>A few rustles and noises later, the door opens up with Abigail's in a sleeping gown and messy curls," W'at wit all the racket-" Abigail's eyes widened at the sight of her baby, Husk and Anthony at the door, looking like they been through hell and back." Oh..Alastor..dear." She moved to the side, letting the three inside for the night and locks the door behind them." What does the blaze 's happen tonight?" She lights a candle and smiled as it brought light to the blackened room.</p><p>" U-Um..well," Husk bit the inside of his cheek, looking towards Alastor then Anthony for help.</p><p>" It doesn't matter actually," She shook her hands at them," You three must be cold to da bone." She snapped her finger," I'll make ya something warm!"</p><p>" Thank you, Mama.." Alastor smiled at his mother as she crouched down and hugged the tallboy.</p><p>" Welcome baby..now get a warm bath. The three of you. I'll wipe up something quickly and you three can stay the night." Abigail got up and left with a warm grin on her face.</p><p>" She's nice...reminds me of my mom," Anthony got quiet and rubbed at his face," T-They would like each other." He whispered as Husk quickly shushed him, trying to work down his anxiety and tears.</p><p>" They <em> will </em>be safe, Anthony.." Alastor crouched down in front of him and held his chin up so his brown eyes could stare at Anthony's bright blue eyes," You are cold cher. Oh, that won't do...Husker, dear? You don't mind Anthony getting in first?"</p><p>" Not at all. Can't love ya if you're frozen to death." That made Anthony chuckle. The two didn't realize how much they needed to hear that.</p><p>" Come along now. The bathroom is the door on the right. We'll be right out here for you." Alastor assured and rubbed at his back with a smile on his face, which helped Anthony's nerves a lot. He nodded and went to the bathroom door and shut it.</p><p>As soon as he does, the two melt next to each other. Anxiety, fears, sorrow...It lays heavy over the two boys like a depressing musk.</p><p>" чертовски мудак..." Husk cussed out, running his hand through his hair," This is fuckin' crazy..."</p><p>" Agreed," Alastor sighed," We have to do something..And fast. A mafia man like Anthony's father will surely be on our tails quickly." Alastor intoned.</p><p>" Should we leave a message to Molly or Arackniss?" Husk questioned," Arackniss and Molly, from Anthony, can fire a gun. Could get them and their mom and sister out of their real quick." Husk tapped his hand against his knee quickly.</p><p>" What if they get hurt, sha.." Alastor leaned against him." We need everybody safe.." He sighed and rubbed his face," Could we kill him?" Alastor whispered.</p><p>" Maybe...I don't know. Fuck..We need to talk with Anthony.." Husk sighed, leaning against the wall. Alastor nodded and leaned against him.</p><p>" Agreed.." Alastor sighed.</p><p>Soon, Anthony finally came out of the bathroom. He peeked his head out of the room, shivering from the cold air. He looked around as he held the toilet closely-held around his body.</p><p>" Oh, toots...Finally out." Husk smiled softly at him. Anthony's cheeks went red as he clutched the material closely around himself.</p><p>" U-Uh..yeah. Um," His cheeks glowed brightly," Do you..have anything for me? Can't be naked 'round my deer's ma, am I right?" Anthony joked as Husk shook his head and snickered.</p><p>" Understandable..here. It's some clothes Al' said you could borrow. He's in the kitchen making beignets or something like that.." He placed the clothes carefully into Anthony's arms.</p><p>The blond teen smiled, cheekily, up to him, and sighed," Thanks, kitten.." Before Husk could walk away, Anthony pressed a kiss into Husk's cheeks, which made him stop in shock and look. Quickly after though, Anthony ducked back into the room, leaving Husk rubbing his kissed cheek as he slowly made his way to the kitchen.</p><p>Husk peeked inside of the kitchen as Alastor and his mother slowly worked at the dough while a pan sizzled with oil to cook the beignets.</p><p>" Oh Husker, sha! Is Anthony out?" Alastor questioned after seeing him and began wiping his hand off, getting the sugar off his hand.</p><p>" Yeah, he's alright now." Husk nodded, sitting at the table quietly. Alastor nodded quietly as he placed the fresh dough into the pan, watching them sizzle and fry up.</p><p>" Alright," Abigail placed the tiny container of sugar down and turned to her son and his lover." Something happened at Anthony's party, am I right?" She questioned. The two looked back at each other before giving her an answer." Another question, sweetie...are you two dating Anthony as well?" She smiled and crouched down to face her son as his cheeks turned red." I'll take that as a yes." She hummed, seeing Husk was bright red as well." I'm correct, I suppose," She rubbed her son's shoulder and smiles," Well, I'll take that his parents didn't take well from that?"</p><p>" More like his father.." Husk grumbled.</p><p>" I see.." Abigail nodded," Do you two need to talk with Angel about it?" Alastor nodded," Well, then I'll finish these up so ya three can chat." She wiped her hands off and finished frying the dough up.</p><p>" Thank you Mama.." Alastor smiled as she pressed a kiss into his cheek and finished up.</p><p>That night, the three sat on Alastor's bed with the plate of sweets and spent most of it trying to figure out a plan on what to do. It was a long process of cutting things out, rethinking, and planning, but they did it.</p><p>The next morning, it was filled with anxiety. They managed to find a shitty ericofon phone and used it to call Molly. He used it to tell her what had gone down last night, which she was scared half to death after finding out what the cause was for her father being so enraged and what the gunshots were from as well. Anthony told her that they were okay but they needed to get herself, their Mom and sister, and Arackniss down near the woods were they would meet up. She agreed and soon they were off to meet Anthony's family safely in the woods.</p><p>Molly was a very sneaky girl, she managed to get Arackniss to agree with her and got his mom and sister safely downtown to the woodland area that covered the rest of New York. Aracakniss let the girls get out before going off to park the car in secret before he went back and met his family again before going into the woods to meet Anthony.</p><p>" Mom! Mom! Guys!" Anthony raced forward at the site of his family. He crashed into their arms as he was almost in tears at this point.</p><p>" Anthony! Sweetie..my baby! Oh god..thank god. Thank god you are okay." His mother whispered, kissing Anthony's cheeks all over.</p><p>" I missed you so much.." Anthony gasped, feeling his tear fall.</p><p>" Hey! Hey! Anthony, ya' can't cry now." Molly tried cheering him up but she was crying as well.</p><p>" God, what the hell went on last night," Arackniss stiffened,'' Sorry Ma'" Arackniss rubbed his hand against Anthony's back. He moved Mariabella to his hip as she tried to grab onto Anthony's hand.</p><p>" H-Hey hey.." Anthony muttered, letting his baby sister grip onto his hand, laughing wetly as tears dripped down his face and pressed a kiss against her head.</p><p>" We need to move in more. It would be safer if we do." Arackniss acknowledged.</p><p>" Agreed. For all your safety." Mavis looked up, seeing from behind Anthony stood Husk and Alastor looking at them with anxious expressions. Mavis gave them a knowing smile and motioned her children forward.</p><p>" Follow us, my dear. The paths are a bit hard, but I've lived here for a while now." Alastor stated, showing them the way down the hillside to his home.</p><p>Once there, they explained what had happened to them that night, leaving out some embarrassing details, but they did go on about what his father almost did to them. Their mother stood there in shock. She knew how powerful her husband was and how he didn't like that stuff, but she didn't expect him to do that...</p><p>" And now..we're stuck here. If we stay, we know he will find out we're here and I don't want to risk anyone else getting involved or hurt." Anthony motioned to Alastor's mother rubbed at Alastor's back.</p><p>" Maybe you could.." Mavis looked down, she didn't know what to do either. This was a tough situation. She loved her husband but loved her children so much as well.</p><p>" If we kill dad, he's still gonna hang over us. It'll go to me and I'll still have to kill Anthony and them," He pointed to Alastor and Husk. Wincing at his mother, tightening her hand on Arackniss's hand.</p><p>" Can't ya lead them somewhere and kill them?" Anthony asked.</p><p>" Anthony!" Mavis gasped.</p><p>" Sorry! Sorry! I-I just.." His mother sighed and pulled him close to his chest.</p><p>" It's going to be okay, 'Anthony.." Molly whispered, rubbing at her twin brother's back, trying to comfort him.</p><p>" Well..." Abigail started," If you can't..ya' know..and talkin' ain't gonna work..den maybe..you three should, at the moment, go to Louisiana..we have family dere and it sounds like the safest idea at the moment to escape Anthony's father."</p><p>Their eyes were wide as Anthony turned to look at Alastor and Husk. Was this the right choice? Leave New York? Stay with Alastor's family? Husk never really had a family in the first place, so most worries fell to Anthony. Would they be safe?</p><p>" Anthony.." He jumped as his mother rubbed his shoulder and laid her hand against his cheek," It'll be okay sweetie.." Mavis smiled sweetly as she comforted him." We will find a way to leave and visit you. We'll all be safe. I promise sweetie.." She comforts.</p><p>Anthony bit at his lip and nodded," Okay. Okay.." He agreed.</p><p>It took a while, and a lot of sneaking and moving around, but they managed to get most of Anthony's stuff from the manor that he wanted and gave it to him before they were leaving. Moving Husk's stuff was either. They never cared about him and were always busy, so it was easy to just walk by them with boxes of his things and they won't say anything. Alastor stuff was quickly packed up, anything he needed was taken.</p><p>Anthony had called Cherri and told her what was happening to him. She swore she'd kill him now, but Anthony didn't care if he died now. They were leaving. He was with the two guys he loved now and he was happy now.</p><p>When the day came, Anthony's mother, sisters, and brother came to say goodbye to their son, as well as Alastor's mother came to see her son and partner's off for their journey.</p><p>" I promise I'll visit soon enough bébé," Abigail whispered, hugging her son tightly in her arms.</p><p>" I'll miss ya' too mama.." He kissed her on the cheek as he stepped back. Alastor picked up his suitcase as Abigail waved to him almost in tears.</p><p>" I'll take care of them, Ma'am," Husk hearten.</p><p>" Betta, I'll be making sure my son is alright," Abigail scolds with a grin. Husk chuckled, turning to see Anthony being smothered with hugs by Molly and his mother.</p><p>" Stay safe honey.." His mother whispered to Anthony, hugging him close to his chest.<br/><br/>" Yeah! I swear Anthony! You better be safe in Louisiana, got it?" Molly pulled him into a strong hug.</p><p>" I know I know. I'll stay safe as I can, sis. I'll even get a phone, send ya' a letter too when we get a house so you'll have my number, but get Ma' out of town and live it up in some foreign country with Pentious, alright?" Anthony whispered, smiling at her in sympathy.<br/><br/>They let him go as he placed a kiss onto his baby sister’s head and smiled,” See ya’ soon, Maria. I promise.” He gave a farewell to her before he turned and faced Arackniss.</p><p>Anthony stepped forward, expecting only to shake his hand as Arackniss never really like affectionate stuff, but instead he was pulled into a tight hug." I'm gonna miss ya' you dipshit.." Arackniss admitted. Anthony stood in shock for a few moments until he felt his arms beginning to wrap around Arackniss. He tightens his hold on his as he bared his face into his shirt.</p><p>" I know.." Anthony whispered," Imma miss your ignorant ass too..." He clutched his dress coat tighter," Please be safe...Keep everybody safe. Especially you.." Anthony looked up to him, swearing he saw Arackniss's eyes begin to water up as he let his baby brother go. His heart ached...</p><p>" I will..I'll keep them all safe. <em> I promise </em>." Arackniss guaranteed.</p><p>Anthony stepped back, looking at everyone at the train station. He felt his chest tighten as he smiled at them. This wasn't a goodbye or farewell. He would make sure of it.</p><p>" Ready to go, cher?" Alastor asked, quietly. Placing a hand on his shoulder. Anthony nodded slowly before picking up his bag.</p><p>" Y-Yeah. Yeah.." He smiled softly, looking back at them as the train let out a loud whistle-like noise. It was about to leave. He tightened his hand on his bags before giving them one last look until they got on.</p><p>Soon they were off to N'Orleans. Anthony pressed his face against the window, waving at them as the train went off, leaving only steam and smoke in its trail.</p><p>Husk held the two close to his chest for the whole ride, this was hard on them. They had a family that cared for and loved them; he had to be strong for them. He needed to be. For the whole ride, his arms were around them for the whole time. The ride was a long one. They got looks. Anthony was paler then them, but he won't budge. He won't leave Husk and Alastor. <em> Not one bit. </em>It was a tough ride to get through but when they made it, their eyes were wide.</p><p>Alastor was only twelve when he and his mother left, so being back in his home town brought back so many memories for him. Anthony's eyes lit up at glowing lights that came off the town as they flew by it speedily as they entered the train station. Husk seemed to be in shock as well, only hearing stories of the jazzy town from Alastor and his mother.</p><p>The train soon came to a stop and the three were finally there after so many hard hours. They did it. Finally. They did it. In the bustling train station, filled with wonderful smells, music, and sounds; they soon had to get to work in their new city. Once out of the train station, they were forced to go under fake names. Anthony Ragno could have been easily turned in for a hefty ransom, but <em> Angel </em>could walk around freely. Well, as freely a gay man could. Alastor didn't want to change his name, but he could always use his middle name as his last name instead. He soon became Alastor Degare LeBlanc, though he mainly used his middle name as his last name now and Husk finally changed his name to that, forgetting Edward forever as he was now going by Husk</p><p>It took a while to get set up in the musical town, but they managed. Alastor found the address of his folks and found his mother's home she and her parents used to live in. The old home needed some cleaning and fixing, but they could manage for a while, just until they got on their feet and got some money and jobs.</p><p>When they finally rested for the night after being through it all, through thick and thin. The worst of it all. It felt just amazing to lay against some mattress again. Anthony pressed his body against Husk's bare chest while he was resting against the wall." Ya' alright, Angel..? Sorry, It's just different saying that instead of Anthony. Gonna have to get used to it from now on." Husk grumbled, his eyes were heavy.</p><p>" Eh, it's a fine babe. It's weird for me too, but it's alright. I'm just relaxing. Maybe all the work made me extra exhausted.." He shrugged his shoulders," But who knows." He turned and played with his sleek hair.</p><p>" <em> My my </em>..." Alastor waltzed into the room," Tired are we?" He sat on the bed as he flattened his sleeping shirt out on his chest.</p><p>" Yep. Tired and want your skinny little ass to lay with me and Husk." Angel purred and winked at him.</p><p>" <em> Fine fine </em>.." Alastor muttered, finally laying down on the mattress. Alastor wrapped his arms around Anthony's chest and pulled himself closer to him.</p><p>" Comfy, Al?" Husk smirked, eyeing him up.</p><p>" Yes! Positive! Now, let's rest my dear. After everything we have been through, we deserve a very nice and long sleep. Then, I'll be off on my own to finally get that radio job I've always wanted.." He beams.</p><p>" I know you'll do well too," Anthony preened him.</p><p>" Damn right ya will. When ya' get the job too, we'll celebrate and call ya' Ma'." Husk rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Anthony closed his eyes and nodded in agreement.</p><p>" Can we..call ma family too?" He slurred quietly, blushing when he felt Husk press a kiss against his exposed shoulder blade.</p><p>" <em> Yes </em>.." Alastor yawned and blew out the candlelight and lost his fake accent voice," now let's get'some sleep'.." Alastor laid his head against Angel's arm as he slowly fell asleep.</p><p>" Thanks, dear." Anthony grinned sleepily.</p><p>Husk smiled down at his two idiots, making his heart melt. Before he did fall asleep as well for the night, he pressed two kisses into their heads before he went and laid down against the bedding to rest up.</p><p>" G'night you two.."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YES IM CRYING DON'T LOOK AT ME-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(These's are more of tiny set of story for the climax)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The days seem to have lit up for the three men as they went by. After Alastor spent a few days trying to get a job, he finally landed on working in a radio station and worked his way up to an announcer.</p><p>They went to thank Alastor’s cousin’s home, where his grandmother was staying, to thank her for letting them stay in the old house for a while. That afternoon, after Alastor left the station, he came home to see Husk looking for jobs as well with Angel, who was cooking a bit in the kitchen or well trying.</p><p>That afternoon after settling in and getting cleaned up a tad bit, they walked through the city of New Orleans, Alastor grinning in the music and colors of the city street as they walked to his cousin's house. </p><p>
  <em> He hadn’t seen them for some time.  </em>
</p><p>When they got there, Alastor was met with a loving hug from his older cousin Pam while a strong handshake from his other cousin Louis. The two didn’t seem to catch on about him in a relationship with Husk and Angel, but for now, he was thankful. </p><p>The two took them into the den room where his grandmother, Antoinette, was sitting. She rocked back and forth on her rocking chair, swing happily away. </p><p>“<em> Grand-mère... </em>” She looked up, seeing Alastor in the doorway. She smiled warmly at him as he came over and kissed her on her cheek. She placed a hand onto his cheek and nodded softly at him.</p><p>” Thank you so much for lettin’ us stay at ya old home for the time being, till we get off our feet.” </p><p>“ I-It’s a pleasure, bèbè..”</p><hr/><p>Days went by, going from a few weeks to two full months, but they finally did it. A few kills here and there, and offer or two, but they did it. And got dinner as well. Alastor finally got the position he always wanted, to be an announcer in New Orleans, if only his mother could see him now. She'd love this. Angel promised him though, they’d find out how to get some type of telephone or they’d write to her to tell her that he made it. </p><p>He liked that a lot. </p><p>Husk as well finally managed to get his hands on a job, a few small bars around town, just to keep a steady income coming in for them, which seemed to be enough for them to finally get someplace that was safe. It was a bit of land they got, almost a farm. The house was in Angel’s name, only because he would be the only one able to buy it being his race. It pissed off his boyfriends but Angel didn’t let the anger stay much longer as he led them into their small cabin. It wasn’t as big as Alastor’s home, but the large land around their homemade it worth it.</p><p>Alastor’s killing soon began to grow more and more as time passed. Though, Husk and Angel never batted an eye at it. </p><p>Why would they? </p><p>They did enjoy Alastor’s cooking after all. </p><p>The tiny land grew a tad bit with Alastor and Angel starting to garden a bit. Angel didn’t want Molly to get on his case about eating more vegetables again, he’d always joked. </p><p>Husk usually was the one who would chop the firewood for them and he was pretty good with an ax, so there was that. But after a while, the three soon began to realize they didn’t have enough room to store all the extra meat they had gotten from every kill Alastor did and Husk couldn’t stand the mess of rotten limbs much longer, so Alastor’s bright idea was to get a few hogs for them to feed the scraps too, as well to keep Angel company when he and Husk were off working in the late hours of the night.</p><p>The day the pigs came, Angel squealed in delight as they were corralled into a tiny fenced area with a feeder and water for them. He quickly raced over and began to pet the friendly animals as they came up to the fence one by one. </p><p>“ I can’t believe we got hogs instead of an extra cooler.” Husk huffed, wiping the sweat from his brow as Alastor smiled at Angel crouching down and petting the squealing piglets in their new home. </p><p>“ Well, I can't stand those horrid, yappy hounds,” Alastor said. </p><p>“ I see.”Husk nodded.</p><p> They looked back over again and saw Angel’s eyes sparkle at the sight of a tiny piglet snorting and grouting around the fence peen. They squeal and ran around happily when Angel rubs his back. He began to laugh watching them squeal and run around.</p><p> “ Didja make a friend, babydoll?” Husk asked, crouching down with Angel. </p><p>“ Yep.” Angel laughed as the tiny pig came back up to him again and tried rubbing against him.</p><p>” Can I keep him? I always wanted a pet.” He purred and pleaded to them. </p><p>“ I don’t see why not!” Alastor said proudly. </p><p>“ Really? Though you don’t like pets?” Husk smirked. </p><p>“ <em> Only hounds </em>.” He clenched his jaw at the thought. </p><p>“ I’m alright with it too,” He presses a kiss into Angel’s forehead and he smiled.“ What are you going to name him?”<br/><br/>Sound later, Angel was smothering the new piglet named Fat Nuggets with love.</p><hr/><p>It’s been five months since it happened. Since they left town and got to N’Orleans. It’s been working well for a while now, as of right now, Husk was working away in a bar, flickering cards away in his hands as he would do in the family casino. </p><p>He kinda missed it. </p><p>He might try and get back into that kinda swing of things maybe. A few patrons at the bar see him flick the cards effortlessly. </p><p>“ Hey! Salt n Pepper?” Husk gave a confused look towards the group of men playing cards with themselves.</p><p>" Can ya do that fancy work for us?” Husk narrowed his eyes as he came over and shuffled their cards for them.</p><p>Once the drunk patrons finished their game, they tipped him very grandly that night.</p><p>Husk smirked as he pocketed the tip and made a mental note to begin looking at casinos around N’Orleans.</p><hr/><p>Angel wanted to help out as well. Angel wasn’t very good at cooking, more of his sister thing than him. So to make up for that, he started looking around for gay-friendly jobs. Most studios and clubs weren’t that so he’d have to do some digging until he'd start working in the studios and clubs down there. However, for the time being, he spent his time jokingly trying to think of an adult film name to go by. He couldn’t think of any good ones at the moment but began flocking to write some dumb ideas he thought of as he went through the day. </p><p>Mainly after he finished smoking outside at night. Usually, Husk and Alastor would come along when he did, but right now he sat on the bed with a smile as he thought to himself. He saw fat nuggets snorting and waddling around a little, only till his eyes caught something sprint by in the yard. </p><p>He laid up quickly,” The fuck??” He squeaked out and looked at the pig before going to investigate. Angel made his way through the cabin and found outside Husk crouched down near some large tree. </p><p>“ Husk?? The hell are ya doing?” He asked, walking over. Only to find Husk sitting back, relaxing, and petting at a black stray cat, who purred happily with the affection they got with each pet.</p><p> “ Holy shit, that a whisker?” Angel quipped, leaning over the man's head. </p><p>“ Don’t know how this little guy found their way in here, especially with Alastor’s safety measures.” Husk said. Angel nodded and saw the cat turn onto their back, wanting more affection.</p><p> “ You gonna keep him?” </p><p>“ Think so. You have the piglet. Another friend to keep you company keeps me happy.” Husk informed. </p><p>Angel nodded in agreement.“ Well, we should take them inside and clean up. Al should be home soon anyway and I need to make a call to Molly too. Finally got that dumb ass phone working for us. I’m <em>iffy</em> on sending letters.” He watched as Husk picked up the tiny cat into his arm and stood up with his partner.</p><hr/><p>“ Hello?” </p><p>“ Hey sis-“ Angel couldn’t even start before Moly screeched in excitement. </p><p>“ Anthony!! Oh my-!! I haven’t heard you in like forever, Anthony! How have you been? Is N’Orleans doing you well?” She tilted her head with a giggle. </p><p>“ Doing well so far. Wanted to find a job as an adult film star. Maybe thinking of being a drag queen so dad won’t find out, even though I wish I could see the face wig he did.” He laughed, getting Molly to laugh as well.</p><p> “ Speaking of dad, you’ll never guess what happened now!” </p><p>“ What?! What happened??” He asked though he was a bit nervous. </p><p>“ Mom finally left dad now!” She explained. </p><p>“ Holy shit!” Angel's eyes were wide,” Wait,” He looked nervously at the floor.” What about Mariabella? Is she okay?? Is she with Ma’?” Angel asked quickly. He never could see his mom leaving a baby with that man, but he was so worried about his sister and family.</p><p> “ She’s okay, Anthony.” Molly said,” She’s okay with Mom now. I’m still in New York, but I’m mainly waiting for Pentious to finish schooling, so I can leave with him and make sure mom is okay and protecting herself with Mariabella.” Molly finished. </p><p>Angel had listened closely to her but nodded to himself at each word. He was so nervous about his mother being by herself. But then he realized. </p><p>“ Is..is Arackniss still there?” Molly was silent for a moment, which was all the answer he needed. But she sighed and went on. </p><p>“ Yes,” She winced hearing Angel groan loudly in annoyance,” He’s staying with dad in the mafia still. It’s best for now if we continue like this till Arackniss manages to get his hands on dad's whole business.” Molly finished and listened as Angel sighed and leaned against the bed with a sober look over his own.</p><p>“ Yeah yeah...I know.” </p><p>“ Yep.” Molly exhaled,” I have to get going though.” She smiles softly and holds the phone close to her,” Talk to you soon, Anthony?” </p><p>“ Yeah. Call you soon Molly.”</p><hr/><p>“ Now, who do we have here?” Alastor tilted his head seeing the new cat on their shared bed next to Husk. </p><p>“ A friend we got for Angel’s piglet.” He smirked seeing the tiny pig pink at the two men and waddled around them. </p><p>“ Speaking of that, Cher? How was your phone call with your sister, dear?” He pushed his curls behind his ear as he saw Angel enter the room with a sigh after cleaning up for the night.</p><p>” You barely touched your food today. Something the matter?” Alastor asked. Angel sat down and picked up Fat Nuggets after seeing them squeal at the sight of him.</p><p>” It’s just...A few things?”</p><p>“ Need an ear? Or three to listen to you?” Husk pressed a hand on his back and pulled him close to him.” Come on babydoll.”</p><p>“ Arackniss is still with mob...Ma left with Mariabella and Molly’s many with Pen.” Angel sighed, closing his eyes until he felt his pig's snout press against his chin. </p><p>“ Oh dear..” Alastor started and sat down next to him. </p><p>“ Hey..baby...” Husk whispered and held him close.” Don't worry... If I know Arackniss. I know that guy is strong as hell and powerful as fuck..He’s gonna be okay, Angel..” The blond teen looks up to him, seeing Alastor and Husk looking back at him with comforting smiles. He laid up slowly and wiped his tears away with a thankful smile. </p><p>“ Thank you. I’ve been a mess lately.” He sighed.</p><p> “ Cher,” He places a hand on Angel’s cheek.” We’ve all been..but we must be facing it together.” He comforted with Husk nodding. </p><p>“ Guess your right. Rather face it with you two than alone.” A loud squeal came from Angel’s lap as he laughed.” Okay okay. Three!” He snickered and pets the pigs back. Followed by a meow coming from the cat on their bed as well.” Oh yeah. Four! Um. What are we going to name them?” He chuckled at the cat, watching them move over towards the middle of the bed with Angel. </p><p>“ Don’t know yet. Maybe it’ll hit us.” Husk snickered and laid down followed by Alastor. </p><p>“ I suppose we should sleep on it.” Alastor turned the candle off with a smile.” G’night, you two.” </p><p>“ Night.” Husk smiles and pulled off his shirt. Right as he laid down, the kitten came and decided to lay on top of his chest. </p><p>“ Night you four...love you all.” Angel yawned as he closed his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im not good at names ;___; um. Do you guys have any good names for the little kitty if you'd like to comment some names i'd be grateful</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wedding bells are ringing..</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of fluff this chapter to prepare us all ;_;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks went by that night, Alastor had grown in power in the radio industry, though with his recent killings he has adopted a few names that the town and many radio stations all over have been calling him. From " The devil of N'Orleans", " The bayou cannibal"," Swamp killer", " The smiling butcher", etc.</p><p>Alastor took a liking to the last one the most and used it frequently in describing his acts on the radio, then would gladly go on about how he must be getting home soon to his wife.</p><p>Angel loved that Alastor thought of him as his wife while Husk would turn away to hide his flustered expression as he worked, not wanting others to catch on. They already had too much meat in the fridge and coolers.</p><p>Alastor arrived at home that night while Angel and Husk were sitting on the porch, trying to decide what to <em>still </em>name their kitten, who playfully laid against Husk's lap as they chatted and went back and forth on naps.</p><p>" I like taffy though." Angel said." They look like black licorice!"</p><p>" Yeah, but that's dumb. Come on, he doesn't look like a taffy. I like pepper." Husk pets the cat down their back.</p><p>" You've been spending too much time with Alastor in the kitchen." Angel flatly, smirked.</p><p>" Maybe I have and speak of the devil." Angel looked up with a grin seeing that Alastor arrived back home with a grin.</p><p>" Hiya Ally~" Angel grins, waving towards Alastor as he comes towards the two men.</p><p>" <em> Hello, my dears! I see you two are still working on finding a name for your pet." </em> Alastor grins with anticipation." <em> I love the name Jane or Mambo !" </em>Alastor smirked and ran his hand against the cat's back.</p><p>" Huh?" Husk gave a questionable look.</p><p>" <em> It is Female Borkor and priestess of Voodoo." </em></p><p><em> " </em>Oh." Husk chuckled.</p><p>" I feel like you only want to name them Jane because of Jane Toppen, isn't it?" Angel smirked looking at Alastor as he shrugged suspiciously.</p><p>" <em> I wouldn't know!" </em> Alastor quipped with a laugh." <em> They are quite interesting, aren't they? Is Angel's piglet getting along with them?" </em>Alastor questioned.</p><p>" Yep." Angel pets the cats back." They were playing today while I was trying to work in the garden today. Mainly they were." He pokes their little paw and chuckles.</p><p>" And <em>they </em>still need a name. We've been at this for a fuckin hour. Any help that won't set off any family members or others here that you've been on a killin' spear?" Husk jokes, eyeing Alastor as he brushes back a loose curl and sits next to the two men.</p><p>" <em> Oh, I suppose I can help you two think of a name. One that isn't a serial killer's name." </em> Alastor chuckled, before letting out a hum." Oh<em>! Their fur coat is stark black. What about Noir? It means black in French. </em>" Alastor showed, brushed back the kitten's fluffy fur.</p><p>The kitten looked up and let out a tiny meow." I think they like it." Husk smirked and ran to his hand town they're tummy.</p><p>" <em> Well!" </em> Alastor clapped his hands together," <em> Now that we got this seat up, let's go get started on fixin' up some dinner! Tonight, I have a hankering for dirty rice and chicken. Then tomorrow, mon ange," He helped Angel to his feet as Husk got up with the tiny kitten on his arm. He pressed a kiss on Angel's cheek before doing the same with Alastor and held his hand." We can start working on an old family recipe of mine for king cakes when ya mother comes for a visit!" He grins brightly. </em></p><p>" Guessing, we're goin' to town again to stock up on the next boil?" Husk asked.</p><p>" Right you are, Husker my dear!" Alastor chuckled.</p><p>" Oooooo~ can't wait for that. I'm salivating at the thought!" Angel purred with a snicker.</p><p>" Better not make thirty sex innuendos again, while we eat them." Husk side eyed him while Angel laughed.</p><p>" <em> Oh, I'll try, babe~" </em></p><hr/><p>Angel's mother soon came to visit the busy town, with little Mariabella at her hip. She used the address she was sent through a letter from Angel to find the cabin in the woods, but managed to quickly after smelling the wonderful smells coming from the little, cozy home.</p><p>" Mama! Mari!" Angel called from the porch. He sprinted over to his mother and hugged her tightly.</p><p>" Oh, Angel.." She hugs him tightly with a smile," Oh my baby..my little baby. Oh how I missed you so much.." She teared up and held her close with a grin." You've grown up so much baby...almost at least six months since I seen ya baby..." She rubbed his back as he chuckled nervously.</p><p><em> " Been that long huh.." </em>He sighed with a smile and looked down at Mariabella as she giggled up at him." Hey Maria! Remember me? An-Thony! Well, actually. Now, I'm going by as Angel now." He smiled and tickled under her chin. She squeals and laughs, nodding quickly with a smile." Ahhhh." She babbled as Angel stared in shock like she said something scandalous." Oh my~" He smirked," She really knows how to talk." He quipped and looked up to Mavis." Come on, let's get'cha inside now. Getting cold outside now. Almost December actually." He looked around," Not cold enough for snow sadly." He chuckled and brought the two inside with a smile.</p><p>" So," His mother started," You're going by Angel now?"</p><p>" Yep! Angel. Just Angel. I feel better with it actually, like I always been your lil Angel, better just use it." He joked as he unlocked the door and let her inside.</p><p>The cabin was quite a cozy little thing. A fireplace, a quaint porch, a rack of books the three could read together with. The whole thing made Mavis smile brightly at it." Oh, An- I mean Angel," She turned to him.</p><p>" Dont worry, gets time getting used to it." He snorts.</p><p>" This place is so adorable. Sono così felice per te, piccola mia" She cooed.</p><p>" Grazie mamma. Al and Husk found the place actually, so ya can thank them." He smiled and hitched off her coat as she looked around and smiled.</p><p>" Actually, speaking of them. Where are they?" Mavis questioned as Angel pointed outside as he placed the coat, neatly on the couch.</p><p>" Workin' on the boil! We just finished are king cakes for ya!" He smiled." They're better cooking anyways. Sad Molly couldn't come though. Could show off my strawberries. I'm pretty good at gardening." He laughed," Oh you can place Maria down! She can meet Nugs and Noir." Angel pointed to the couch as Mavis looked over to see a cat sleeping, cozily on the couch. On the floor, laid a now larger piglet snoozing away like the cat above.</p><p>" Oh, honey. You got pets? How sweet.." She purred and placed Maria onto the ground against her, pointy heels. Maria squealed, which woke up the piglet from the floor. They snorted and rolled up with a yawn. Soon, they became very interested in Mariabella and came over to her. She giggled and tried petting them as they trouted around and came over to Angel.</p><p>" Hehehe..He's just a little shy, till later. He'll begin to play around with others. Noir might though. But they like sleeping like Husk." He chuckled and picked up Mariabella." You wanna go see my boys?" He bounced him happily." They missed you!" He cheered and tickled her." Alright, let's go!" He giggled and rubbed her back.</p><p>Mavis followed Angel out as he bounced and played with Mariabella, happily in his arms. He opened the back door and smiled seeing Alastor pushing a few hunks of firewood around, trying to even it out to cook the boil thoroughly. Husk lifted the pot and smirked.</p><p>" Looking good, Al." Husk teased, seeing Alastor push another chunk of burning wood around.</p><p>" <em> Thank you, dear </em>!"</p><p>
  <em> " Oh yeah. The food looks great too." Alastor looked up with a blush dusted over his cheeks. </em>
</p><p><em> " Oh hush." </em>He muttered with embarrassment. Husk laughed, until he saw Angel walk out with their guest." Oh, she's here." He stood up and helped Alastor dust himself off to look presentable for the young woman.</p><p>" Ma, ya' remember my loves~ Husk an Al." He reintroduced with a grin.</p><p>" I remember now." She hummed," Hello you two." She greeted me."I see you three, or five I should say are settling in well?" Mavis said.</p><p><em> " Yes, Ma'am! We've been working well together so far! Been gettin' up there in the industry as well as Husker here." </em>He wrapped an arm around his side with Husk giving him a chuckle.</p><p>" Yep, been working in more casinos now and bars. Angel here even has started to garden." Husk expressed," Wanting to get better at cooking, even though he makes some good pasta."</p><p>" Ha! You wanna see good pasta? My Ma' here, can make home made noodles in five! Minutes!" He expressed with gladdenedness.</p><p>" Oh, Angel dear.." Mavis bashfully chuckled.</p><p>" Sadly, we don't have time for her to start cooking pasta in time for dinner, but maybe tomorrow?" He playfully begged.</p><p>" Oh fine. I don't see why not." Mavis giggled.</p><p>" Yes! Hell yes! This is such a good day!" He grins with excitement," I'll pop out the wine bottles and we can get this started!"</p><p><em> " Don't hurt yourself dear!" </em>Mavis called back, motherly.</p><p>" Ma! I'm a grown man!" He pouted," I can pop my bottles like a man!"</p><p><em> " You know, he almost hit himself with a cap the other night." </em>Husk smirked, ardently.</p><p><em> " Husk!" </em> Alastor laughed, widely.</p><hr/><p>Dinner had gone well and Angel <em> didn't </em>hit himself with a cap. Alastor and Husk had a great time teaching Mavis how to eat crawfish, even though Angel snorted at it. Angel had a hoot doing little tricks with his Fat Nuggets for his mother and sister, while Husk and Alastor watched Mavis eat the easy southern food so daintily and making no mess.</p><p>They see where Angel got it from.</p><p>Once everything was cleaned up outside, Angel and his mother went inside to get the king cakes for desserts while in the den area, Husk held Mariabella on his leg while she tried to pet Noir.</p><p>" My my, these little treats are so colorful and vibrant!" She complimented with a laugh.</p><p>" Damn right." He laughed and polished off his glass of wine." I love them. They kinda look like a real decorated ballroom mask." Angel joked and grabbed a knife with a smile.</p><p>He began cutting up slithers of the colorful cake, for them to cake some pieces out to enjoy, while Angel cut Mavis was plating, till she caught sight of something shimmer on Angel's finger. <em> It was a small silver ring. </em></p><p>" A-Angel? Did you guys get married yet?" She looked quickly down at his finger as did he.</p><p>" Oh.." He smiled, a little sad," Yeah, we kinda are." He chuckled." But, we could only get these little tiny things and couldn't really get married, since men can't marry a guy they love! And because of Al's skin tone and Husk's skin tone." He huffed and chopped harsher." <em> Fuckin' ain't right.." </em>Angel muttered.</p><p>But Mavis got an idea. She smiled brightly and turned to her son." What if I fix that?" She smiled.</p><p>" <em> What? </em>"</p><hr/><p>Within the next few weeks, Mavis was able to pay off some priest to wed the three. It took a lot of money, but she didn't care. It was for her son. She managed to get Molly, Pen, and Cherri to show up for Angel. Abigail gladly came to see her son happy and wedded. Arackniss was happy for his brother but stayed back to keep his father busy, just enough time to get Molly out of the city safely to N'Orleans.</p><p>Angel wanted a big puffy dress, he always thought they would be fun to wear, like all those movies on tv, so Molly was happy to loan one of hers for his special day. The three separated today, Molly and Cherri went with Angel, Alastor went with his mother to the back room. Mavis had been pissed to find out Husk's parents were barely in his life, to begin with, so she took it on herself to wrangle in Pentious as well and go to Husk's room to help him on his big day.</p><p>Everything</p><p>went so well. They were married under the large tree near their cabin. At the man-made altar, Husk stood there, anxiously. Awaiting the two men that he loved so much. He breathed in deeply till he saw the door open and soon it began, Molly walked with Pentious first, then Cherri holding the rings with a smirk and Mariabella at her hip, who dropped a few flowers left in right with loud giggles. Then..finally they arrived. Husk couldn't stop staring at them.</p><p>They were gorgeous. Breathtaking. Beautiful.</p><p>Alastor wore a stark black suit with a bright red tie, matching with Husk. He held his mother's arm tightly as he giggled nervously. Once he reached Husk. His mother left a kiss on her son's cheek and then another onto Husk's cheek." <em> Treat him good, cher </em>." Abigail chuckled, wetly, and dried her tears. Alastor smiled and held Husk's hand shakily.</p><p>Angel arrived with Mavis. The dress was stark black, like their suits. It stood out against his pale skin. Mavis walked him down the aisle with a smile. She clutched his hand as he laughed wetly, feeling so nervous. It was happening. It really was happening. He pushed back a curl as they reached the altar. Mavis kissed his cheek over and over till he was tickled pink.</p><p>" Ti voglio bene, piccola mia. Assicurati che ti trattino bene, angelo." Mavis cooed.</p><p>" Grazie mamma" Angel thanked and met their eyes. With tears beginning to appear in his eyes. He gripped his lover's hands tightly. Running his gloved hands over theirs." F-fuck..this is happening. Wow. I'm nervous." He laughed quietly.</p><p>" Hello everyone," The priest started. They clutched each other's hands tightly." We have gathered here today to join these three in union this night. All of you have been invited to see these men wedded this night. To see the beginning of the rest of their lives together. For now, and all of eternity." Angel sniffled, feeling choked up at that part." Though you've been through so much, you'll face the rest of it together. Forever. No matter what challenges you'll come against. You'll stick with each other. Together and forever. Now, may I please have the rings?" The priest said.</p><p>" Cherri, that's your part-" Pentious nudged Cherri's shoulder, only to see the usually strong-willed woman practically in tears almost. She sniffed loudly and came over. Angel snickered at the sight of her but almost was there himself.</p><p>" <em> Now, </em>will all of us take each other forever now? To make a vow of everlasting love. Through sickness and health, through pain and laughter, hardship and peace. Will you stay with them no matter what?"</p><p>" I do," Husk chuckled their hands and looked up towards them.</p><p>" I do, as well, <em> Sha </em>." Alastor smiled, holding his soon to be husband's hands.</p><p>" Y-You know it!" Angel answered, shakily with a large grin. Feeling his tears begin to come down his face.</p><p>With a nod from the tan man, he gave the rings to Alastor who placed them on Husk's ring, who then put on Angel's finger, and finally, Angel slipped on the ring to Alastor's hand. By linking hands, the man smiled and nodded to them.</p><p>" Then, by the power vested by me and the state of Louisiana, I now pronounce you as husbands. You may kiss the groom." The three met each other in the middle. Lips interlocking as they held onto each other as they would disappear. Cheer's filled the air for the newlyweds.</p><p>" Come on now! Let's party!" Angel cheered, wrapping his arms around his husband's next." To the drinks!" Angel laughed wetly, feeling his tears be wiped away.</p><p>" No more tears, my dear!" Alastor grinned ear to ear.</p><p>" " Don't cry, babydoll. Not on your special day," Husk purred, sweetly.</p><p>" <em> Our </em>special day!" Angel booped his nose." Come on, I can't wait to dig into those sweets already~ Can't believe Ma' got us three layers for all our tastes." He laughed, wiping his face to make sure no tears were left.</p><p>" <em> Such a nice woman. </em>" Alastor hummed, sweetly.</p><p>" Come on! I gotta throw the bouquet now!"</p><p>Everything was perfect now...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love Angel and Al's mom's so much I can't-</p><p>And Don't worry, we're definitely gonna see more of a wedding in the future &gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trouble's Brewing..</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>January seemed to be terrible times for people who needed jobs. Angel spent most of his day going through clubs and holes in walls, looking for jobs. But found nothing. He kept searching though, wanting to bring in an extra crash for him and his husband.</p><p>While Angel sat against the sidewalk, he crossed off a club's name off a list, scribbling out each name." Fucking terrible.." He hissed." Ain't no good places." He muttered to himself. During Angel's job hunt, out trying to find a job, his eyes look up as he sighs loudly. He really could use a cigar right now..his eyes widened.</p><p>Down the street, through the bustling crowds of people and workers, his eyes landed on his older brother,<em> Arackniss. </em></p><p>Angel burst to his feet with excitement, having been forever since he saw his brother. A smile grew on his face as he went after his brother in excitement, however as he got closer, Arackniss seemed to be moving..<em> backward</em>.</p><p>"..<em> The hell- </em>'NISS!" He shouted through the busy streets, filled with music and noises. Arackniss turned, facing him with an anxious expression. He stepped back again and when Angel tried getting closer, moving through the crowded street, he moved. Arackniss swiftly went through a group of working men, hoping to avoid Angel's gaze. But Angel was a Ragno kid. He won't give up without a fight. He sped up and began to chase after Arackniss, only accepting it now to be some type of game to get on his nerves.</p><p>Maybe after this, he'll get him back in a chokehold. He was getting a little taller then Arackniss. Oh, he has to rub this in.</p><p>His eyes caught Arackniss dart around the corner, trying to skate by him as quickly as he could, but Angel seemed to be quicker." Gotcha bitch!" He snickered and shot down the alleyway, cornering him in." I can't believe you thought you could play this game with me 'Racki! I'm a Ragno boy, can't run from us," Angel laughed, closing in on him as Arackniss turned back right as Angel's eyes opened back on him and he saw Arackniss's face...</p><p>
  <em> Arackniss was worried. </em>
</p><p>" Arackniss? What's the matta-" He jerked back when a force hit him on the chest and wrapped around him. He looked down to see Arackniss tightly holding onto him ever so tightly. He held his baby brother against him as Angel stared at him in shock and slowly melted around him, hugging him tightly with a warm smile over his face." Awwww, 'Racki...ya big old softy.." He chuckles, glancing down at him." How ya been..?" Arackniss's nail dug into Angel's coat, while he just kept holding his older brother." N-Not good, I'm guessing then.." He hugged him tightly as Arackniss just nodded and held Angel close to his chest, silently preparing and dreading what he had to tell him.</p><p>Or <em>everyone's life was on the line. </em></p><p>" <em> Dad wants to see you, Husk and Alastor." </em></p><p>
  <em> Angel's eyes widened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "..W-What..?" </em>
</p><hr/><p>The black, Buick car hurried down the road as Arackniss sped along with Angel at his side. The blond man gripped his head tightly as he slowly sat there in a panic state. Feeling his tears fall from his own eyes as he bawls the whole way back to their home, crying and freaking out against his brother's side.</p><p>" It's gonna be okay Anthony.." He rubbed his shoulder as he turned down the road." I'm gonna fix it." Arackniss got a few in their cabin, sighing quietly. He pulls up to the cabin while Alastor and Husk were inside, fixing a few things up, only expecting Angel to be still looking for a job, only to stand in shock at the sight of a familiar mafia styled car.</p><p>" You see it right.," Husk muttered, eyeing Alastor, who was chopping up vegetables, now clutches the rather large butcher knife in his hand.</p><p>" <em> Yes." </em></p><p>Alastor nodded back to him as they slowly made they're way towards the door, ready for a fight if they needed to, only for their eyes to widen at the sight of Arackniss, who helped Angel out of the ruin. Quietly trying to calm the crying man.</p><p>" <em> Fuck- </em> Angel!" Husk shouted and hurried to open the door up.</p><p>The two men raced over to the crying blond once they got outside and quickly took him into their arms. Arackniss stepped back, watching Angel be wrapped up in their loving embrace, crying into their shoulder as the other tried comforting him from behind.</p><p>" <em> Cher, </em>what happened?" Alastor tried comforting, pressing a hand against his back.</p><p>" <em> Did you do this?" </em> Husk narrowed his eyes back at Arackniss, even though he knows Arackniss and Angel left on good terms, he didn't know <em>what </em>his father was doing now. To Arackniss especially.</p><p>" No! I didn't hurt him, he's my brother!" Aracakniss shouted while Husk and Alastor kept on comforting Angel.</p><p>"..<em> I-It's my father </em>.." Angel hyperventilated as their eyes widened and looked back to Angel in utter shock.</p><p>" <em> What?" </em></p><p>" <em> What does he want?!" </em>Alastor hissed, clutching Angel close to him with a sneer.</p><p>" He wants to see all of you. Or, he's going after everyone..he has too." Arackniss grit his teeth as they're untrustworthy eyes fell into fear, turning towards Angel as they held him close to their chests.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are going down now, but don't worry there's always a light at the end of the tunnel ♡♡♡♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>......</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> That night, the sky was dark. Dark and gloomy. Those days leading up to arriving back in New York we're awful. Terrible. Scared...But they had to do it for everyone involved. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But they did it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They reached the towering white, mafia house. A now cold, yet familiar sight to see. Angel shivered, stepping back. Feeling nervous shout up his chest with an anxious look. But hands laced around his, causing him to look worriedly towards them. Seeing those calming eyes look back at Angel from Husk and Alastor. He knew that everything would end up okay. He didn't know why but in his chest. His soul. He felt it would be alright. Everything would end up alright. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They would be together forever. Angel nodded, exhaling loudly before he looked towards his brother, who gives a nod back and loads his gun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everything would be alright. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> This old home had so many memories tied to it yet it felt so cold. So empty. How did Arackniss do it? Put up with this for so long.. </em>
</p><p>Arackniss stopped at their father's office door then looked back to the trio with a worried look," Please..please just leave. This was a bad choice. I should have just killed him when I got the chance. You would have been safer! I should have-"</p><p>" Arackniss." Angel crouched a little down before placing a hand on his older brother's shoulder," No. We have to end this here...I can't fucking live my life knowing I <em> made everyone suffer. We end this tonight." Angel took a deep breath. His heart beating fast. </em></p><p>
  <em> " Angel.." Alastor held his left hand tightly," You aren't a burden to us. You'll never be." Alastor tightens his hold on Angel's pale fingers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " He's right. I'd give my last fucking breath for you too, nuts. If killing off this bastard for once and all means we die together, then I'm alright with that.." Husk holds Angel's right hand and moves his hand to press against Alastor's back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Arackniss, with a shaky yet strong breath, he nods slowly and places his pistol against his thigh." Okay...Okay. Let's do this." </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> The room was always cold to Angel. Always has will be. He was terrified of this room, with how many gangs were in here and possibly died here. Practically a mafia barrel ground. As they entered, a long table was and at the end of it, sat Henroin, glaring right back at them. This was it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Arackniss. I knew you would do the job, correctly. Better than others.." He picked up an iced glass of whiskey and sipped it." And you brought guess." Henroin answered sarcastically." Great, this'll go smoothly.'' </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " I would say the same to you, but we all know by tomorrow morning this wouldn't be the same." Arackniss stifled. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Henroin raised a brow to his older son," Excuse me?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " We ain't going out without a fucking fight. Always taught us our fist could do so much more than flimsy words." Angel spat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Guess you finally listened to something, even after years of telling you what will happen if you go down the road you went on," Angel growled, clutching his husband's hands before he barked back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Oh, like you're even any better. Isn't drinking and smoking a sin anyways?! You're just as bad as me. No fucking wonder Ma left you." He hissed as Henorin's eyes widened. The wooden table almost splintered and broke with his clutching hold." You little fag-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " No, dad." Arackniss stepped in," He's right." </em>
</p><p><em> Henroin scoffed, "Excuse me?! I've fucking made you two</em>! <em> I taught you how to shoot a gun. I was there for your first kills!" He growled." I expected this backtalk from Anthony, but you. I'm disappointed, Arackniss." He hissed. </em></p><p>
  <em> " At him? You're disappointed in him? When you should be disappointed in yourself." Angel growled." If this is how the nights just gonna go, I'll take our luck in leaving, if we ain't talking." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " If ya wanna talk so badly, then let's get on with it." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Let's" Angel and Arackniss his before sitting down, while Husk and Alastor stood next to and between Arackniss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Arackniss. I gave you one simple job. You proved yourself to me. To this family's name and every other mob out there, thinking they can take us down. Why. The fuck. Are you standing with your brother, when I've told him, again and again, to not go through with this? How, by doing this, it can get everybody killed..like it already has." Henroin sneered, narrowing his eyes towards Angel, Alastor, and Husk in particular. Giving an all well knowing look. Finally piecing it together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " What's that supposed to mean?" Angel narrowed his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Remember way back when that kid died? I took the blame for it after those cops shoved guns in your faces. After realizing where this kid was from, I realized it was you three. Anthony's prized bat, that he loves so much, was caked. In blood. After the death of that boy. I knew this was bad luck, Anthony! But you went on." He hammered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Dad!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Don't you dad me!" Henroin slammed his hands against the desk," Because of you, we could die now! Other mobs are finding out about you running off to N'Orleans." Angel froze. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " My home is a lot safer than this dictatorship you own in New York," Alastor's smile stood cockily over his lips as his hand was clutching tightly over a pendant with a symbol on it, reflecting one meaning destiny. While another against it, meaning moon... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Safer is correct," Arackniss looked towards Alastor," Dad...This has gone on for too long. Please," He begged him." Let me take over the business. I can give it to other mafia and we can leave. You don't fucking have to go through with this." Arackniss tried persuading him, but it was no use. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " No. I can't." He stood up and growled, grabbing his gun from his case." Either one of you goes down or all of us go." Henroin loaded the gun as Arackniss grabbed his from under the table, with Angel doing the same, making sure he was close to Alastor and Husk if they had to run. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " D-Dad, please." Angel swallowed harshly, feeling tears begin to form as his eyes stung." Let us leave. We won't come back. I swear on nonna. Let us go back to N'Orleans and we'll start spreading around the rumor that we died. Please!" Angel pleaded. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Well.." Alastor's eyes widened," Ain't dat a pretty little 'dea." From behind Henroin's chair, from the darkness of the office room, waltzed out Samuel with a wicked smirk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Al.," Husk muttered as Alastor stood up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " What is he doing here?!" Alastor spat, accusingly. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " What?" Henroin chuckled, darkly. He leaned back in his chair, drumming his large fingers against his chair." I see you already know each other, being family and all. Samuel LeBlanc is now a business partner of mine after finding out we have the same objective." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " You bastard." Alastor's smile was wicked now, eyes on his father who only chuckled back, downing a bottle of rum, probably laced in something else. Something strong too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " I tried a told'ya. Stay the fuck away from dem fags, but ya didn't listen." Samuel glared at them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " You ain't gonna stop us. I told'ya. Stay the fuck away from them. Get in trouble one day. And look where ya are!" Samuel yelled. Alastor growled, baring his teeth like some kind of animal. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Thank you, Samuel. But, I can take care of the rest of this, for now." Henroin turned his face back to four, sitting at the end of the table." You can finish this here. End it all. Or, run. Keep running. For the rest of your lives. I'll always be right behind you though." Henroin tapped his fingers against the glass. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Angel sighed, looking down at his lap. He knew this won't go well. But with the clenching in his chest, he knew it would be all okay, somehow. Just somehow." Okay...fine." Husk and Alastor turned towards Angel as he was about to stand up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Angel no-" Husk reached out, but Angel looked back to the both of them, giving a knowing look. He mouths to them, it would be okay. They're hands slowly went back to their sides. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Fine. I'll give my life up so everybody will be fucking okay. There!? Happy?!" Angel spits before Henroin smirked with a large, wicked grin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Very." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He pulls out a tiny baggie of white powder and glass of iced liquor," Finish that off. You won't last. And everyone will be safe." Angel nodded before he got up to his feet. He pushed himself off the chair with a calm look. A gun laid quietly there with a knife under it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Angel was planning this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Henroin pushed the glass over to him, watching Angel pick up the bag and begin to pour the powdery drug into the chilled drink," All of it." He narrowed his eyes as Angel rolled his. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Got it. Got it, asshole." He sarcastically hissed, pouring the rest of it in. Arackniss starred in fear. He didn't expect Angel to give up so fast...or Husk and Alastor. He expected a fight... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " D-Dad?! Dad! Please-Ya, can't do this." Arackniss uttered in fear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Shut it. He took his poison. This is how it is, Arackniss. You know this. This is the only way. I'm sorry Angel." Angel didn't answer him as he gripped the poisoned filled drink and chugged it. No breaths, no pausing. Not one choke. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Henroin's eyes widened. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Deh hell?" Samuel started," You drink the worst shit den me." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " SHUT IT! WHAT THE HELL?!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Angel slammed the glass cup against the table, spreading glass everywhere." You didn't think, I won't plan for this?! I've been doing drugs since I could get your stash in the basement! I've been preparing since I was a baby! NOW!" He looked back as he ducked as did Arackniss. Husk grabbed Angel's gun and fired at Henorin and Samuel, causing the elderly men to move, ducking as the bullets flew. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " THE HELL?!" Henorin yelled as he grabbed his gun and shot as well at them. Arackniss moves, using his gun to hit at Samuel, causing the Cajun man to cuss and move back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Angel!" Arackniss cussed, moving next to Angel and his husband," What were you thinking?! You could have died?!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " I've been preparing for this, Racki! Dad always does kills like this! The man is a PUSSY," He screamed, hoping he would hear it," And likes clean kills." He picked up the spare gun and fired at them, almost getting hit in the process. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Watch it!" Arackniss hissed and reloaded his gun. Angel felt his heartbeat, quickly speed up as his smile grew with his new high and adrenaline. The feeling was amazing... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> After shot after shot, round after round. Bullets flew and fired. Cracking and clicking as they hit the floor or missed their target and cracked the walls. But the first kill was down after Alastor used Angel's knife to stab his father in his leg when he tried hitting Husk when he moved to grab for bullets. Alastor grabbed his collar tightly as his father tried kicking him off him. His nails dug into his skin as his face tried grabbing the knife to stab him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " AL!" Alastor heard right as a loud BANG! Popped off through the room, followed by a sharp gasp and blood splattering over Alastor's body. They're now laid, the dead, Samuel with blood coating him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Finally! G-Great shot Husk!" Angel laughed, shaking his head as his vision was starting to become fuzzy as his limbs felt numb. He crouched down and reloaded his gun, only to soon feel a hand press, rather harshly, against his head from Arackniss, though the poor guy didn't mean it. He was in fight or flight mode right now, as he was fighting for his life and everyone else's. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Fever. Anthony, you have a fever! Go-Goddamnit!" Arackniss knew the signs of this kind of drug. He did it before, but not that much of it." We need to hurry!" Aracakniss hissed as Angel shook his head. His heart pounded as he felt the strength grow through his veins. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " L-LET'S END THIS THEN!" Angel screamed while Alastor and Husk's eyes fell onto Angel. Arackniss was right. His skin was turning pin at this point. They needed to finish this, or god knows what Henroin might do if they get to a hospital. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Speak of the devil. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " I told you-" He groans as he stood up from behind his more broken chair, clicking the gun." You. Ain't. Gunna. Win!" He pulled the trigger and fired at Husk and Alastor. The two split and took cover, Alastor crouched behind another, small table. While Husk was behind a locker. He cussed and fired his bullets at Henroin. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alastor aimed his knife at Henroin's neck. He knew it would be the quickest and fastest way to get rid of him. Get Angel out of here. Get Everyone to safety. With a loud cry, he thrusts the knife into his side. Chatting him off guard, as well as Alastor. He gripped Henroin's sleeve and tried bringing him to his knees to easily get rid of him, but with his size compared to Alastor, the man was quickly beginning to overpower him. Husk, from behind him, sprinted over and gripped him off of Alastor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " GET OFF HIM!" Husk yelled, hitting his forearm against Henroin's neck. He gasped and growled, using the end of his gun to slam it into his face. Husk cried, feeling pain burn around his eye. He clutched it tightly as Henroin grabbed his gun and aimed it at Husk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " NO-!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> B A N G! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Husk's eyes widened. Arackniss eyes widened, holding Angel close to his chest. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The second death, father like son, was Alastor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He stumbled back as his chest was leaking red blood, dripping down his chest. Alastor gasped, trying to breathe, only to cripple to his feet and fall to the hard ground. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Husk's eyes widened as he stared at Alastor. Angel. Arackniss. He lost it. He screamed in utter pain and agony. He took his gun and slammed it into Henroin's face as he did him. His face was bleeding, but he didn't care. Alastor was bleeding. That's what mattered. He screamed like an animal, stabbing the sharp end of the gun into Henroin's chest as he was down. Slow and painful. He did it over and over, till the man looked like a bloody mess. He breathed in, deep and sharply. He kept breathing in pain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " H-Husk.." He came too again, feeling his chest clenched as he slowly turned around. At Arackniss's side was Alastor, his chest wrapped up in his coat, soaked in blood. While against his thighs, laid Angel..his mouth was tinted light red. His skin liked sickly pink as his chest unevenly went up and down, slowly. Until it stopped. Both of them. Angel...Alastor." I'm sorry..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Angel followed after his father, dying out against his brother and his husbands, both at the hands of Angel's father. A fucking monster. A monster a monster a monster. Husk cried as he slammed his foot into Henroin's side. He did it again and again till he couldn't anymore, falling to his feet as he was caked in blood now too. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I-I...Can't" He gripped his head," I can't! I have to L-Leave-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " W-What?" Arackniss asked fearfully with confusion from Husk's statement and the site of how stressed he was. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Leave. Get out. Now." He growled, gripping his head. He couldn't focus. He saw Henroin again, grabbing the gun. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Husk, please. Edward. You can't- You aren't-breathe." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " L-LEAVE! YOU-YoU! ANGEL AND ALASTOR!" Husk felt his heart rate increase. Speeding up. He saw the gun. The gunshot."I-I HAVE NOBODY LEFT-" Husk choked out a cry, tears began to drip down his face as he couldn't breathe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " H-Husk, please. Look at me!..N-Nobody's left-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - " NO. S-SHUT IT. H-He killed My Angel-mY ALASTOR!" He couldn't breathe. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Husk-Husk please-" His eyes widened as a hand went against his shoulder. All he saw was that gun and Henroin aiming it at his husbands. In an instant, Husk grabbed the gun that was left against the ground, covered in a bloody mess. Then he aimed it at Arackniss and fired into him. Within seconds, his eyes widen, realizing what he did as Arackniss drops to the floor as blood pulls from Arackniss shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " O-Oh-Oh fucking god.." Husk dropped the gun to the floor. It clacks as it hits the ground and soon, he falls to his knees, holding Arackniss to his chest. Arackniss gasped, clutching his shoulder tightly as blood began to coat his hand as he gasped and sucked in a breath. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He didn't want this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He didn't want this. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " H-Husk!" He hissed in pain, more blood was coming." H-Husk, I'm-I'm fine!-" He hissed as his skin bled. But to Husk, he wasn't thinking straight. To him, Arackniss's eyes were dull as blood drips from his lip, covered with tears. His lips moved but nothing came out. All he heard was ringing. Arackniss tried getting through to him, but his body was starting to burn with pain as he tried pushing through it to get Husk's attention. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But he couldn't, Husk's tears trickled from his eyes as he choked out a cry into Arackniss chest, feeling sick to his stomach now. He choked up another cry as Arackniss tried holding his hand, but it was no use. His vision was clouded as he passed out from blood loss. But too poor Husk, all he saw was death. He cried, taking off his coat and wrapped it up around Arackniss chest and Angel's. He fixed up the coat on Alastor and gave them both a final kiss for goodbye. He wanted them to be warm if he could feel anything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Husk wiped away his tears as his hand shook and he closed his eyes." I'm sorry Arackniss..." Husk got to his feet and shook violently as he left. The sky poured from above as he left, shaking from shock and cold. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can feel my evil soul beating me as I write this ;____;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Edward " Husk" Husker's story ended quicker than he thought and not a very happy one... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He lost both his lovers, lost his family in that room, was then arrested for reckless driving, and sent to Jail. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Since he had no family to get to him in time...he was stuck there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He thought he won't rot in that cell until he was drafted for war... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They took him and shoved him Into a uniform and gave him a gun. Bad choice to a man who has nightmares of gunshots, his lovers, and family bleeding out from a damn bullet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alone and hurt...But that's what alcohol was for. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He knew he always drank, even threw his teen years. Husk would chug, though it was hard, now it got easy...Too easy..he relied on it and needed it to survive. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To cover up his intense feelings and drown them, but they never could. He always remembered his lovers. The ways they went out with a bang. How he took his brother's life...Arackniss..he's still so sorry..but the drug did its job, but it could only get him so far. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He didn't know it, but Arackniss was alive. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Alive and well. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His father..sadly as well. He didn't last much longer. Killing himself the night he was out of the hospital. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Arackniss was sent to live with his mom, he was a mess. A miserable mess. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He tried to be happy for his baby sister, tell her stories of Anthony, read to her, sing..but he and his mother were a mess. Staying together and helping each other through it all. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When they're things came to the families, Arackniss was happy to find out that he got a little friend to keep Mariabella happy, a tiny cat with a cute little button noise named Noir. Mariabella loved playing with her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Molly was probably the worst with the news. She cried and cried for days as Pontious tried comforting her the best he could, Cherri came to help her too as well. But she missed her BFF too so much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The three ended up pleased with a gift from Angel, who would probably be laughing at them now, they would joke. They got Angel's favorite piglet while the others were set free. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Molly ended up loving them so much, she took the rest of them in and used the rest of the dismantled Mafia money to keep them alive, happy, and safe at a farm. Where she could visit them anytime she wanted. It's what Angel would have liked. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She as well, with her mother, gave most of the money back to the business of New York their family has taken from, and the rest of it was given to many gay bars and clubs from New York to N'Orleans. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wanting nobody else to go through what they had to deal with. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As the rest of their stuff was given to the family members that were still alive. After finding out Alastor was the N'Orleans killer, it was a lot worse for his mother. She was now alone. In a city that had too many bad memories for her... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> She died that winter..hoping she'd again see her son and his husbands. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Husk was drafted and sent to fight in the war, and his life plummeted from there. He hated every second of it and just wanted to die. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fire and blast, gun after gun, shot and blood. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was all too much for Husk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All he would do was fight, shoot and kill, then drink, drink, drink some more. It was terrible. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He hated thinking of the past. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He hated it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everything was flying by him so past. It was a drunken blur now as the years went by. Ticking away slowly and swiftly at the same time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bottle after bottle, they were losing this battle. Shot after shot came, but they couldn't win.. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He knew it... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was going to lose this battle... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His body forced him to stand up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ...he lost his battle... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They cried for him to stay covered. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He lost his... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - He didn't care anymore "G!-" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> B A N G! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Right through his chest twice. Right underneath each other. He stared at his chest as blood rushed to his throat, causing him to cough and drop to the floor. He was too old anyway. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " See ya'...in h-hell, babes.." </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> From the red skies of above, a large mass shot through them and plummeted to the ground below. With a hiss in pain and a groan or two, his eyes opened to reveal large black eyes with eye irises. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Almost like a cat. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Husk woke up, bruised, and hurt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He thought he was just trampled on. Though he probably was before his body finally died on him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His hand went towards the back of his neck as he laid up until his breath hitched and he hisses in pain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His eyes shot open when he realized he couldn't feel his fingers. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His mouth hung in shock as bright white claws looked back at him. An orange heart right on..a paw?! He looked in shock as his whole arm was covered in dark gray and white fur as was his chest and legs too.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He stood up shakily, holding onto a building to keep himself up. He felt so off-balanced for some reason.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " T-The fuck?!" His eyes widened when he saw a tail hanging between his legs, before his eyes widened more, hearing the sound of his voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He hisses painfully, trying to catch his breath and calm down as he tried not to puke up anything. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His gaze fell to the floor and he stared back at his reflection in a puddle under him. A cat-like beast only stared back, making the old soldier stumble back in fear and confusion. His ears were pushed against his head and shakes with fear. Turning in confusion, he saw large, tall buildings stand before him as he stood in a dirty and old city. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Where was he?... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He looked around to see a few signs reading," Sloth Ring". He stepped back and looked up, causing his breath to hitch and his eyes widen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He was in Hell. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Husk had fallen into the Sloth ring and spent the rest of his low life years in a drunken state, working his way up in the Pentagram to other rings by cheating, drinking, and stealing. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everyone did it anyway. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> From Envy to wrath, to Lust; he worked his ass off in a drunken blur. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He missed his family...so much. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He tried searching for his family, but it was really hard when everybody went by different names and looked completely different from above. He gave up on ever finding them again, till one night. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was just another night, he gave out a few cards to a gang of demons when he heard on the radio a voice that shook him to his core, leaving him in shock and staring at the bar's radio in utter shock. " And that's how you decapitate a victim! Give our fellow a round of applause!" Alastor laughed as the radio flickered in and out as static filled cheer and clapping came from the radio." Thank you! Thank you! Oh, you're too kind to me! Now, I must go and get rid of this sinner before his body reforms! Ha Ha! Goodnight folks, I hope you'll stay tuned folks!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His eyes widened as he leaped forward and ran over to the radio to listen to it closely as music from the 1920s soon began to play. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A few guys at the bar he worked, as well as patrons, looked over at him in confusion, looking at the old cat clutching the radio close to him." Do you know who that was?" Husk swiftly looked at them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Uh. Duh." A hound nodded, plopping a card down. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Brandon shut it- the guys not as old as you." The weird bird chirped and looked back at Husk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " Radio Demon. His tower. If you're asking to die there ya go. He's at the edge of the Pentagram. His tower seems to move though so watch out." And with that Husk was off. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " I knew that guy had a few nuts lose." The hound said before the bird slammed his deck of cards on the hound's snout. </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em> Husk managed to get a cab to take him to the radio tower. Took a lot of his money and earnings, but it was worth it. Once there, the guy sped off before Husk could even thank him. What the Hell has Alastor been doing to get people so scared of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What did he look like? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Was he a cat-like feline like him? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What about Angel? Arackniss? Were they cats or something else too? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He shook his head and got back to focus. He stared up at the large tower standing before him. He slowly walks over to the Radio Tower's door and knocks on it, but gets no answer when he waits for a reply. He waited, pacing with a nervous look. Would Alastor even want to see him? He let him don and Angel down. Would Angel want to see him? Was Angel with Alastor? Or in Heaven... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> " What the fuck am I even doing.." Husk grumbled, laying his head against the door. As Husk was about to leave, everything darkened. Filling the small area around the Radio Tower with dark, pitch-black shadows. Almost like a fog. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He held his claws up to defend himself yet was still getting used to them." The fuck?!" His cat eyes widened as he saw tiny sacks like voodoo dolls appear for him, laughing and staring at Husk with beady, yellow glowing eyes and X's on their heads. </em>
</p><p>" SHIT!" Husk jumped as large, black spins shot from the ground and a glow appeared with large black tendrils behind them.</p><p>
  <em> " I'm sorry! But I am NOT! Taking guests right now! Nor ever!" Alastor laughed, stepping before him with a sway almost. Large glowing eyes appeared over Alastor as symbols followed him."I'm trying to rid a pest at the moment and you're becoming a pest to me as well!" Alastor laughed as his staff appeared. </em>
</p><p>" Al! Al wait!" Husk gasped as Radio Tower's door opened and revealed Hell.</p><p>
  <em> " Now, you can get a minute head start before I hunt you and eat you alive or You can make this easier for me and I just EAT you now!" Alastor pulled back his glove with a sneer." Though, I do warn you; I'm very dangerous in this form, plus I'm quite peckish at the moment." </em>
</p><p>" NO!" Husk yelled, stopping Alastor in his track as he narrowed his eyes down at Husk." No, I'm not. Running. I left you, Angel, Arackniss. Our family...I left them. I left them all after you two died...I deserve this. I do. So." He moved his arms out to his side." Take my life. I don't deserve it." Alastor's eyes changed when hearing his words<em>. </em></p><p>
  <em> A growl left his voice as he gripped his head, over his antlers." N-NO!" The deer overlord huffed, then grabbed onto Husk's arms, pushing him to the floor," SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE SLOTH. I CAN't WAiT To SiNK MY TeEtH INTo YOU-" Alastor's voice was filled with many different noises and stations, from laughter to static-filled cries as he looked down at the cat demon. </em>
</p><p><em> " </em> I know. <em> " </em></p><p>Husk said before leaning up and pressing a kiss into Alastor's morphing snout, bringing him back to his lanky demon form. Husk laid up, gasping quickly as he looked down at Alastor on his side. Shaking silently." Shit! Shit! Shit! Al," He shook his shoulder," Al, shit! I can’t lose you now! I just got you back-"</p><p>
  <em> " S-Sorry.." His voice was horsed and static-filled," I-I'm noT the B-Best when iT cOmes to my e-Emotions now.." He muttered as Husk laughed wetly and wrapped his arms tightly around Alastor's. </em>
</p><p>" You asshole.." Husk sniffed as he held Alastor tightly to him.</p><p>
  <em> " I.." Alastor thought for a moment. He needed to tell Husk so much, but now. He was in shock almost. He wrapped his limbs around Husk tightly and chuckled wetly with a nod." Y-Yes...I know. I'm sorry." He smiled as he pressed the cat tighter against him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But where was Angel? </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They're together again..it feels good, doesn't it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alastor took Husk into the radio tower to get fixed up after his scrape in with death. And as soon the dirty cat came inside a tiny blurry shot by him of bright colors. They begin to sweep up the dust and dirty bear Husk as he comes inside. Alastor introduces him to the little cyclops named Niffty, who Was a housewife from the fifty's and killed her husband in an act of vengeance then died from a terrible case of smallpox and came to hell where Alastor met her in the wrath ring and signed a contract with her for his protection over her in trade she'd be at his assistant.</p><p>He soon did the same for Husk, except the contract was different.</p><p>Alastor never loved anyone since he died and came to help. Blessed, or should you say cursed, with the powers of an Eldritch beast, a voodoo Loa, and hunger that won't die. He never wanted to love again after that day. Till his passing came to bite him right in the back in the form of a large chimera look creature that was his lover from the past. Instead of binding Husk to him through work and duties, the thought of debt hanging over his head for all of eternity. He decided to bind him another way. By making a deal, to have his contract like a soul, bonding the two together in a sick sort of way thanks to Hell.</p><p>
  <em> They would be closed forever. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They still need the last piece though... </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Their Mon Ange. </em>
</p><hr/><p>The years passed and Alastor's power would grow as he would often search for Angel through different parts of Hell, from IMP City to the abandoned lands of Hell's nowhere lands.</p><p>Husk, who would keep working at different bars and his bar would search through Angel through the Pentagram of hell. Going to Alastor's radio tower most nights, when his feelings were just too much for him. Too much for alcohol to handle.</p><p>They kept searching, however.</p><p>
  <em> Even though Angel would be right in front of him at times. Taking the form of a large, fluffy, white, and pink spider. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Hell's own and famous, Angel Dust. </em>
</p><p>When Angel arrived in hell, he didn't expect it to be this extravagant. Hell, was nothing like those jackasses said it would be above. He accepted it to be more dictating with a lot more fires. The place was like a party that wouldn't ever stop. From nightclubs to bars.</p><p>Angel was filled with adrenaline.</p><p><em> Like an addiction</em>.</p><p>Fitting, as he fell into the Lust ring of hell. A place was full of lustful, addicted creatures of many different breeds. But, even at this place, giving him a free feeling he never felt before, his heart hurt. It hurt badly from missing his husband. The love he thought he left behind in the world above.</p><p>" <em> Idiot </em>!" He cussed as he reflexively grabbed his left eyes as it began to burn in agony. It burned irritation until his eyes widened and got a look at his hands, and they were pasty white and fluffy with specks of pink in on him. His eyes went down his body as he jumped back in fear at himself, he was wearing his old white dress suit from when he died, except the buttons where his chest would be were broken and replaced with a voluptuous sized chest, covered in fluff with a heart symbol running down his chest to his stomach, were a stark, black skirt laid, riding u his long, white legs now.</p><p>He got up, wobbly. Difficult from his new size, as he stumbled out of the road from a large clock tower, he noted and looked through a store window. His eyes widened as he saw his reflection. He was now a large spider looking demon with puffy white fur and pink markings on him. His eyes were now different colors, one darker than the other and had pink irises with a sharp, tooth mouth. He looked down at the rest of his body. Everything looked amazing. Like a sexy beast.</p><p>Till you got down to his feet.</p><p>Big dumb-looking beans.</p><p>
  <em> He needed to get them covered. He needed to get out of here. Others were staring. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He needed to find them. See if they're in hell. Was he alone?! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He thought they would be together?! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Such an idiot, such an idiot. </em>
</p><hr/><p>Angel spent most of those first months in hell, searching and looking for anyone that reminded him of Husk or Alastor.</p><p>
  <em> Nobody. Not one. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He couldn't find them. </em>
</p><p>So he did the next best thing to fill his broken heart up. Drink, smoke, and snort it up. With drugs and dicking around to get money. He found a shitty apartment and sucked the guy to get a free room at first till he could pay up. He got to work, using his body to get money for outfits, drugs, and toys to pleasure himself with. To fill his heart with happiness again.</p><p>Everything was going fine too, even met a few friends along the way. A few drags queens, like himself, a couple of sex-workers like him and drug addicts too.</p><p>And in the 1980-1990's era of Hell, he met his psycho bad bitch BFF. A pyromaniac, rock-star like cyclops girl. He didn't know if it was his Cherri from when he was alive, but maybe it was. He would soon ask her, finally putting it together and the two clicked as they did before. He asked her if they were still alive above, but she didn't know.</p><p>That was kinda hard to hear, but thankfully she was there for him. It would get better, she said.</p><p>But then it all changed when he met Valentino.</p><p>Valentino was a new up and coming to Overlord for Hell's porn industry and he took Angel in when he needed it the most. He paid off Angel's in favor he worked for him at his studio to put him on the market. Which, Angel took graciously.</p><p>
  <em> He wishes he didn't. </em>
</p><p>Everything was fine and great first, even though many other workers told him to get out till it was too late, but he didn't listen. His mind was too far gone at this point and Valentino wasn't making it better. Making him work for so many hours, drug him up, and even get him gifts. Angel was hooked and addicted. Once, Angel felt like he should leave, Valentino went out and got him a friend to keep him company. Which made Angel remember the times before he was a drugged slut. A sacrificial piglet was placed into Angel's arm, a present to keep Angel in line. Angel loved the piglet. They were so tiny and adorable. He would stay in line for a while, Valentino thought as he left. But, it only made Angel keep thinking more. The pig was named Fat Nuggets.</p><p>That day, when Angel went out to take care of a deal for Valentino, in hopes of doing it and getting less stress off Valentino to drop the question off leaving him without it all going terrible, he accidentally ended up meeting someone who could maybe solve his problems.</p><p>Charlie Magne, the princess of Hell. Daughter of Lucifer, himself, and Lilith Magne; A Incubus created from above. She was on a mission to help as many sinners get into Heaven. To prove that it's possible. And that, anyone. Any sinner or demon. Could change.</p><p>After giving in to it, thanks to her hot-headed girlfriend, Vaggie. He decided to pack his things up from the shitty complex and move into the hotel with his pig. In hopes of getting farther away from Valentino, he could get back to the original plan maybe.</p><p>Hopefully, they're in Heaven.</p><p>He missed them a lot.</p><p>Thanks to Valentino, he kept Angel in the dark with Hell's politics, just in case the spider ever wanted to leave, he would be so lost that he would have to come back to Valentino. Excepted he never planned on Angel to go to some redemption asylum, however. So every time Angel came back to the studio. Valentino would keep him working till he was fucking exhausted or send him out with some John and keep him working.</p><p>It was the same as today as always for the spider, except after Angel was going to his John, and trying to be sneaky about it from the public, he was interrupted by some ass-prick stealing his drugs, only to be crushed by some boulder and his dear friend, Cherri Bomb. She was starting a fight with a certain Victorian style snake in a turf war.</p><p>Which he just had to get involved in.</p><p>Angel laughed, charging forward towards the large explosion as he summoned a large Tommy gun with a spider symbol on it and began to fire.</p><hr/><p>The yearly extermination seemed like the best time for Overlords to scope out the new territory. Many did, but Alastor not so much. He didn't need to when he could go as he pleased.</p><p>He was powerful like that.</p><p>But he did have a few things he had to do today, he wanted to visit Rosie after hearing around Franklin had bit the dust finally. And stock up on fresh meat. Feeling his stomach tightened at the idea made him grin wider before he left the Radio Tower. Husk has already gone off to do his own business, as he usually did. He would meet the old cat later that night, so he had to get started before time caught up to him. As Alastor left Rosie's emporium and walked through Hell, laughing as many demons got out of the overlords' way as he walked casually through the Pentagrams streets, his eyes caught something that made him twitch. He stepped back and looked at a large crowd of demons watching a few television as someone was talking on them. He rolled his eyes at the sight of it.</p><p>TVs.</p><p>Bleh. He would think. Nothing beats the old radio.</p><p>As he stepped closer, he smiled wider realizing who was talking. None other than Charlotte Magne herself. Oh, this should be interesting now! Stepped behind the crowd and watched as almost in a shadow-like form, smiling with a bright grin. The princess soon burst into a Spectacular song going on and on about her redemption plan for all sinners and demons through Hell, called the " Happy Hotel".</p><p>He found it very interesting. Claiming they could cure the sinner's sin.</p><p>He only laughed.</p><p>Once the pour girl finished, the crowd and their overly annoying hosts laughed at her. Claiming that why she thought anyone would even do her little redemption project, why anyone would even care either!</p><p>Fair enough.</p><p>But, oh! What a show it would be to see it!</p><p>" What in the nine circles makes you think a single denizen of hell would give two shits about becoming a better person?!" Katie only laughed in the princess's face." You have no proof that this little experiment even works! You want people to be good just because?!" She cackled as other sinners did too.</p><p>" Well, we have a patron already." She narrowed her eyes at her." Who believes in our cause and has shown incredible progress!" Charlie cheered. A loud, unnerving creeping noise came from Katie as she smirked at Charlie.</p><p>" Oh, and who might that be?" The princess cockily checked out her nails with a grin.</p><p>" Oh, just someone named, Angel Dust." She teased his name, seeing she's gotten the news anchors attention. Alastor's attention peeks at that name, reminding him of his passing. His and Husks mon ange. It couldn't be?</p><p>" The porn Star?!"</p><p>" you <em> FUCKING </em> would, Tom." Katie scratched her nails on her desk as Tom sheepishly looked away. The crowd around the tv grew bigger as Alastor a grin did the same.</p><p>" In any case," Killjoys neck snapped as she rolled her eyes coyly." That's not even an accomplishment. I'm sure you can get that hooker to do anything with enough booger sugar and lube."</p><p>" Oh I beg to differ," The Princess got in her face." He's been behaved, cleaned, and out of trouble for two weeks now!" Charlie said confidently as it soon diminished as the news received a new update on the turf war happening.</p><p>Soon, Katie shoved Charlie out of the way for more interesting and favorable news on her end. Showing off Charlie supposedly well behaved Patron now battling in the turf war against a snake looking creature. The bug demon began rubbing it in her face till she put up a picture of the porn actor that made Alastor stop in his place. He stared as his heartfelt something. Something that made him want to go after and meet this effeminate man. Maybe it was his Angel all along. Maybe he and Husk would be reunited with their Shà once first, he needed to see where this segment on the picture was going...</p><p>Soon the stage erupted into flames as the two women broke out into a fistfight. Many demons were watching now, some making bets who would prevail. The girl kept going at it till a small gray color grew through a punch into the anchor's face, cursing her out in Spanish as the two left in a hurry to get Angel before any more damage could happen. And with that, before anyone could see him go. Alastor left with a large smirk but confidence in his eyes.</p><hr/><p>Angel was ripped from the fight, cursing and flipping off everybody as he was shoved into the Magne limo and sped off, Angel was chewed out by Vaggie for doing his little stunt of not wanting his credibility to diminish if anyone else found out he wanted to go clean to get into Heaven. The rest of the car ride sucked and he couldn't drown in it with weed or boozes. The car pulled out and the three went inside. Angelfishes out and popsicle from the fridge as Vaggie went somewhere quiet to deal with her migraine that was coming on.</p><p>He started feeling like a bitch, with no alcohol to hide it he used the next best things: jokes.</p><p>" It's probably a good idea to get some actual food in this place? Ya know, to feed the wayward souls ya got in here!" Angel jokes, laughing on till he saw how hurt he made Charlie by that statement. He sighed going over to the love-seat and laying on it before watching Charlie go outside.</p><p>He felt like shit now.</p><p>He looked at his phone, cursing silently as it was at two percent anyways. He would only make it worse anyways. He closed his eyes as he sucked on the popsicle till, thankfully, Charlie came back with dried tears against her cheeks and leaned against the stained glass door until a knock on the door got her attention. She stepped back only to open in as she stared up at none other than the Radio demon himself.</p><p>He opened his eyes at the room filled with static and Charlie's face paled.</p><p>" <em> HELL </em> -" She slammed the door on his face before opening it up again to see if she was hallucinating."- <em> LO </em>!"</p><p>" Hey, Vaggie!" Charlie called in shock.</p><p>" <em> What?" </em>Vaggie grumbled, massing her temples as a migraine pounded in her head.</p><p>" The radio demon's at the door!" She informed fearfully as Vaggie jumped up hearing that.</p><p>" W<em>hat?!" </em>Vaggie grabbed the cough quickly as Angel pulled the popsicle from his mouth with a satisfying pop.</p><p>" Who?" Instead of being more worried, never heard of the guy before. He just kept sucking away at his sweet, cold treat.</p><p>" What should I do?!" Charlie asked, concerned.</p><p>" Well, don't let him in!" She looked back over to the door. She knew this guy was crazy and evil, but...she couldn't. Charlie went to the door and opened it up.</p><p>" <em> May I speak now?" </em>Alastor teased, like a gentleman. Angel's eyes widened as he coughed harshly on the treat stuck in his throat. He coughed as his brain was freaking out. That beautiful radio filled voice. Underneath it was a southern drawl that made him go crazy! That had to be him! That had to be his Alastor. Was this guy the radio demon these bitches were scared of. Al only ever went after the damned above, so they ate a lot of white, rich assholes usually. But, he didn't think he would ever go after these two. Maybe Vaggie, but Charlie was a damn stretch. He tried playing it cool but already failed as Vaggie was staring at him in confusion before he popped the sweet treat out with a final cough.</p><p>" Sorry." He sniffed." I like a dick. Like <em>a lot. </em>" She groaned loudly and stormed off.</p><p>He scrambled over as she left with a grin, was it him? It had to be! What if it wasn't goddamnit he just hoped it was...He prayed so badly as he listened to his voice, getting weak in the knees from it.</p><p>" <em> Alastor, a pleasure to be meeting you sweetheart, quite a pleasure! Excuse my sudden visit but I saw your fiasco on the picture show and I just couldn't resist. What a performance! Why I haven't been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929. So many orphans. </em>" Alastor casually spoke walking into the hotel only to be stopped by Vaggie as she cussed him out in banished and held a spear to his face. As he was stopped, Angel got a good look at him and almost passed out. He was a tall, skinny man. Dressed in a red velvet looking suit from their period with fluffy curls and almost deer ears with small antlers poking out. OH, he would die if there was a tail under his coattails. As well, he had a red-tinted monocle on with a large staff with a microphone at the top of it!</p><p>Did he die and gets a better pimp! Oh, Angel loved this! Was Husk here too? What was he? DID HE LUCK OUT WITH TWO DADDIES! Angel hid behind the wall as he thought he was a scene, but Alastor only was saying a few choice words to the two women. But, he didn't care about that. He looked down at his chest and puffed it up a few sizes bigger and fixed his hair to make it less messy. He had to look smoking for their first interaction if it was his Alastor. He looked back around and he had teleports behind Charlie and Vaggie almost like some sort of shadow.</p><p>"<em> Hahaha! Why does anyone do anything? Sheer, absolute boredom!" </em> Alastor laughed, waltzing by the two girls, <em> " I've lacked inspiration for decades! My work became Mondaine, lacking focus. AIMLESS! I've come to crave A NEW form of entertainment! Hahaha!" </em>Alastor cackled.</p><p>" Does..getting into a fistfight with a reporter count as entertainment..?" Charlie questioned with an anxious little shrug.</p><p>" <em> Haha! It's the purest kind, my dear. Reality! True passion! After all, the world's a stage. And a stage is a world of entertainment! After all, the world's a stage and the stage is a world of entertainment." </em></p><p><em> " </em>Sooooo..does this mean you think it's possible to rehabilitate a demon?"</p><p>" <em> HAHA! Of course not! That's wacky nonsense! Redemption. Oh! Nonexistent humanity. No-no-no. don't think there's anything left that could have such loathsome sinners." </em> Alastor waltzed out into the sitting area, causing Angel to jump and try and act cool, only for him and Vaggie to be pointed at when Alastor was talking on and on <em> ." The chance given was the life they lived before," His smile grew." The punishment is this." </em> He through his arms out while Charlie stared in confusion." <em> There is no undoing what is done." </em></p><p>" Then, why do you want to help me if you don't believe in my cause?" Charlie reasoned.</p><p>" <em> Consider it an investment in ongoing entertainment for myself! I want to watch the scum of the world struggle to climb up the hill of betterment! Only to repeatedly </em> <b> <em>trip, and tumble down to the fiery pit of failure</em> </b>."</p><p>" Righttttt.." She pushed his hand off her.</p><p>" Yes indeedy! I see big things coming our way.." Alastor walked off with Charlie.</p><p>Angel stared at Alastor, trying to get a read on who he was now, but he couldn't do it if he didn't know who this Radio Demon was. Vaggie soon explained to him how powerful Alastor was when he manifested here in hell. Explaining how nobody has ever seen such power like that, even managing to topple overlords who were dominant for centuries. Never have been seeing such power like that before. While Angel was sort of scared by the thought of Alastor being like that, he was slightly turned on by the thought of that.</p><p>" Ya did?" He giggled cheekily." He looks like a strawberry pimp!" Vaggie soon left the annoying, slutful spider as he stared at Alastor with a grin. He tried figuring him out with this new info, watching him go around the lobby, looking at different pictures on the wall as Charlie and Vaggie talked to each other about letting Alastor stay. The moth demon soon came back over with a worried expression on her face as Charlie and Alastor talked and made a deal. Alastor thrusts his hand as the room erupted in green, but Charlie quickly pushed it away as they made a deal with no voodoo strings attached.</p><p>The radioman soon pestered Vaggie about smiling, where she almost lost it on the old man before he hummed and walked off. Angel smiled out of him, zoned out as Alastor looked around, talking on and on about the hotel staff and who was there. Only to see Vaggie and keep looking around. That's when he got to Angel, though he wasn't paying attention much till Alastor spoke to him.</p><p>" <em> And what can you do, my effeminate fellow?" </em></p><p>Angel mentally jumped as he finally heard his sweet voice and tried to play it off smooth and calmly, like he always was," I can suck your dick." Alastor stopped as a record scratched behind him.</p><p>" <em> HA! No." </em></p><p>" Ha. You're lost." Angel smiled at him as on the inside he was mentally cringing at what he just let slip out of his mouth like an idiot. However, little did the spider know, the Radio Demon was thinking to himself as well. He did seem as flirtatious as Angel was. The fellow's name did match up to the same drug Angel died from. He would have to keep picking at him, however. He can't do it while these two were here though, so he decided to bring a few guests along.</p><p>Alastor walked off to the fireplace and snapped his finger causing it to ignite and a small black clump to appear. He walked over and picked it up as an eye appeared and looked back at the three. The soot shot off of her and blinked at them. Alastor revealed the little cyclops name was Niffty and she soon introduced herself, ending up thinking Angel was a girl and got to cleaning up the messy place.</p><p>The second sinner summons, stopped Angel in his tracks as behind them, part of a bar and table appeared with a large cat-like beast, clutching up a handful of cards then slammed them down on the jackpot table with a gruff sounding voice.</p><p>" Read 'em and weep, boys. Full Ho-oooooh-tel?" The cat's eyes widened as he clutched the table, seeing his world had changed, with symbols and static to an old, run-down hotel instead," What the fuck is this?" He turned around and narrowed his eyes," God damnit, Al. Not this again." He held his head.</p><p>" <em> Ah! Husker, my good friend! Glad you could make it!" </em>Alastor placed a hand against his shoulder.</p><p>" No-no-no. Don't Husker me! I was about to win the whole damn pot! Fucking, knows we need it." The cat demon spat as Alastor laid an arm around him.</p><p>" <em> Good to see you too, Sha." </em>Husk facepalmed before pulling it down to look at him.</p><p>" What the hell do you wanna do this time?"</p><p>" <em> My good fellow! I'm doing some charity work so I took it upon myself to volunteer your services! I hope that is okay?" </em>Alastor teased.</p><p>" Are you shitting me?! The hell even this place?! I ain't doing some charity work for nobody." Husk spat and crossed his arms.</p><p>" <em> My dear! It's for the Princess of Hell herself!" </em> He waltzed around to the group of three, now five including Alastor and Niffty who was speeding around still, cleaning up." <em> Charlotte Magne </em>!" He introduced her as she waved shyly.<br/><br/>" Hi."</p><p>" <em> A project to get SINNERS and DEMONS into HEAVEN." </em> He stressed so three words out, in particular, giving him a wink before continuing," <em> Ain't that just silly?" </em> He smiled widely as Husk's eyes widened a bit and he straightened up before going back to slump again." <em>But, if you're still having doubts I can make this more welcoming if you wish~?" </em>Alastor teased with a long draw out hand wave, forming a bottle of cheap booze behind him.</p><p>" <em> I hate that you know my secrets." </em>He grabbed the boozes and chugged it before Alastor cackled.</p><p>" <em> Everyone has skeletons in their closet!" </em></p><p>Before Vaggie could protest all this change about to happen in the hotel and how it didn't make any sense to keep this here at all. Angel shoved her out of the way and went over to them.</p><p>" Um, h-heh. Mind asking, but what were your names again? Ya know c-cause I swore I heard that your names were Alastor and..H-Husk?" Angel tried questioning but felt himself getting already worked up about this.</p><p>" <em> Yes, and I presume your name is Angel Dust?" </em>Alastor tilted his head. He noted, Husk ears twitched at that name. The chimera sinner glanced over the deer demon, looking back at the towering spider before them.</p><p>“ Wait?!” Husk almost chokes on his booze,” his name is Angel Dust?!” He coughed, looking over to Angel then back at Alastor.“ A-Angel..?” Got you from the bar as Alastor turned to him while behind them, Charlie and Vaggie starred in utter confusion while Niffty stopped and stared in excitement.</p><p>“ Is it you..y-you guys?” Angel asked.</p><p>“ Mon ange?” Alastor muttered before in a few moments. The three met in the middle of utter joy and happiness. Finally meeting each other after everything they went through they all ended up here together and they finally reunited at last. After everything they have been through, thick and thin. Through everything, they ended up back together. </p><p>“ Fuck! God!! Fuck, I’ve missed you two so much!” Angel teared up, clutching them close to him as Vaggie's jaw dropped at the site of this, while Charlie gasped and teared up. Surprised by the site of Alastor letting these two, the Radio Demon of Hell, to be hugged. The demon never liked to be touched. Everyone knew that!” I fucking shouldn’t have taken his drink! I-I’m fucking so sorry!!” Angel cried.</p><p>“ I’m sorry I left you two when it happened, I couldn’t handle it..” Husk whispered, pressed his forehead against Angel’s side of his head. </p><p>“ It’s alright now. That creature isn’t here anymore, hopefully. We are quite alright now.” Alastor hand laced skittishly against Husk fur and Angels suit coat. </p><p>“ UM CARE TO EXPLAIN WHATS THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!” </p><p>Charlie just stood there gasping away in shock.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you, so much guys! From the support and comments, thank you for everything!! </p><p>This was a long, fun ride writing this story and hopefully their's more on the way! (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>